Edwina Cullen
by Chiliwilas
Summary: Iba a restarle importancia y decir que era sólo una compañera, sin embargo la telaraña había llegado a un punto interesante. Una sonrisa maliciosa se plasmó en mi rostro, y, dando la espalda a Charlie, respondí. —¡Oh sí papá! Edwina es mi mejor amiga.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Casi ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen. Son de SM a excepción de Edwina, a la cual le hacemos la operación jarocha cada noche para nuestra satisfacción personal. Si la hurtas te saldrán granos en el culo. La historia si es nuestra.

* * *

**Edwina Cullen**

**By **

**Chiliwilas**

**(Dulce & White)**

**Summary: Iba a restarle importancia y decir que era sólo una compañera, ****sin embargo,la telaraña había llegado a un punto sonrisa maliciosa se plasmó en mi rostro y ****dando la espalda a Charlie,respondí:—¡Oh sí,papá!Edwina es mi mejor amiga.**

* * *

Un gemido lleno de excitación se escapó de mí al sentir cómo su mano acariciaba avariciosa mi muslo y su lengua exploraba mi boca a placer.

Mis manos estaban debajo de su playera acariciando su estómago y espalda musculosa sin pudor, sus labios se movieron a mi cuello donde lamió y succionó con la clara intención de dejarme una marca.

—Edward, no —me quejé, sin mucha convicción.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó juguetón subiendo su mano por mi estómago hasta llegar a mi pecho donde lo tomó con posesión—. Eres mía, ¿qué tiene de malo que el mundo lo sepa?

La alarma de su celular respondió por mí. Él bufó frustrado y escondió su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

—Ahm... ¿Edward? —llamé luego de unos segundos en los que no se movió de su lugar sobre mí en el sofá de mi casa—, la alarma —continué soltando una risita al ver que no se movía.

Como de costumbre gimoteó como un niño y se levantó refunfuñando lo injusto de la vida, haciéndome reír más.

—A mí, no me parece gracioso —resongó, arreglando su ropa, se veía absolutamente sexy, con el cabello más desordenado de lo normal por mis manos traviesas, la ropa fuera de lugar y los labios y mejillas sonrosadas por nuestra acalorada sesión de besos.

—Eres un jodido metro sexual, Cullen —exclamé en voz alta, más como acusación que un cumplido, fue su turno de sonreír, de esa puta manera sensual ladeada.

Iba a responderme, sin embargo el sonido de las llantas de un coche en la grava de la entrada se lo impidió, nos congelamos en el acto, ambos con el pánico reflejado en el rostro. Sentí el portazo típico cuando él bajaba del carro. Cuando sentí la puerta de la entrada y el característico: "¿Bells, eres tú?"

—¡Oh mierda! ¡Oh santa jodida mierda! —Jadeé horrorizada.

Edward reaccionó primero que yo, y se escondió detrás de las cortinas, entonces me descongelé, ¿qué clase de idiota era?

—¡Se ven tus pies grandísimo subnormal!

Lo oí maldecir y luego salió de su precario escondite, los pasos firmes estaban cada vez más cerca, entonces, la desesperación pudo conmigo. Abrí la ventana que daba al jardín lateral y lo empujé hacía ella. Pareció entender y con un suspiro resignado se lanzó por ella, lo oí decir algo como "Haces todo esto porque la amas, recuérdalo".

—Claro que me amas, tonto, no te atrevas a dudarlo —lo regañé en voz baja.

—¿Qué haces, Bells? —oí una grave y confundida voz detrás de mí, cerré la ventana de golpe y oí un quejido de dolor contenido, tuve que ignorarlo y concentrarme en el hombre frente a mí.

—Nada, nada —farfullé—,estaba algo ahogada, así que abrí un momento la ventana —me excusé de manera patética y nerviosa. Él frunció el ceño, sin creerme por supuesto, vivíamos juntos desde hacía tres años y jamás logré engañarlo.

Se acercó a la ventana rápidamente y la abrió de golpe llevando su mano al arma que traía en el cinto. Inspeccionó y pareció satisfecho antes de girarse y encararme de nuevo. Le ofrecí una sonrisa nerviosa, y él comenzó a mirar en la estancia.

Se acercó al sofá y vio una mochila tirada junto a él... Una mochila que obviamente no era mía.

_¡Oh santa jodida madre de la mierda!_

—¡¿Qué. Demonios. Significa. Esto. Isabella? —masticó cada palabra molesto, tomando el objeto que me inculpaba, mientras metía la mano dentro y sacaba algunos cuadernos. Me paralicé del miedo, esto no podía estar pasando.

Habíamos sido increíblemente cuidadosos, conocí a Edward hacía unos meses, y prácticamente fue amor a primera vista, todo fue maravilloso, excepto por un detalle. El hombre furioso frente a mí, el más celoso, posesivo y cavernícola.

Mi padre.

Charlie Swan, el impulsivo y sobreprotector jefe de policía local, que no me permitía tener citas hasta los cuarenta, y aquello iba en serio, el día que intenté hablarle de Edward de manera hipotética se ahogó con su saliva y corrió a coger su arma dispuesto a buscar casa por casa al hormonal mocoso que había osado posar sus ojos y quizá algo más sobre su inocente y virginal hija.

Tuve que mentir y calmar a la fiera casi cantando, con eso de que la música es un sedante, literalmente lo detuve cantando. Hice el ridículo de tal forma que su ataque de ira fue reemplazado por uno de risa y pensó que era el día de los inocentes.

Desde entonces Edward y yo nos hemos ocultado de él y su ojo que lo ve todo, ósea el entrometido Aurelio Peps, su mano derecha en la comisaria quien tiene la no tan secreta esperanza de que Charlie le conceda mi mano algún día. Vale destacar que es igual de cavernícola que mi padre.

Ésa es la razón por la que estaba tan asustada, mi padre mataría al dueño de aquella mochila sin preguntar, una vez hizo pasar una noche en el calabozo a Erick Yorkie por ofrecerse a ser mi tutor de trigonometría.

—Papá... —susurré con voz ahogada por la angustia, amaba a mi padre, pero amaba también a Edward, tal vez sólo tenía diecisiete años y él fuese mi primer novio, pero sabía que él era mi vida y si tenía que enfrentar al jefe Sawn, lo haría.

—¿Edwina Cullen? —Pronunció más como una pregunta leyendo algo en uno de los cuadernos.

—¿Uh?

—Estuviste estudiando con una amiga. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —volvió a hablar tendiéndome la mochila y el cuaderno con el ceño relajado, parecía como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima. Leí la misma página que él estaba viendo antes y pude ver la parte interior de la tapa.

_Edward Cullen_

Para mí estaba muy claro, ya que yo lo había escrito, sin embargo lo torpe de mi caligrafía dejaba bastante a la imaginación. Mi mente se despertó en ese momento y con una agilidad mental desconocida hasta ese momento comencé a tejer una enredada telaraña de mentiras que me sacara del apuro.

—No me lo preguntaste, papá —Respondí tratando de sonar inocente, Charlie estaba demasiado aliviado para notarlo.

—Cullen, ¿Eh? —Dijo de manera distraída caminando hacía la cocina—. ¿Son nuevos por aquí?

—Sí, llegaron hace unos meses —Respondí sinceramente.

—No había oído de ellos. ¿Qué hacen sus padres? —Preguntó curioso, el jefe se creía omnipresente, siempre debía saberlo todo.

—Su papá es piloto comercial, viaja mucho, vive con su hermano Emmett —Continué dejándome llevar.

—¡¿Hermano? —Preguntó alterado. Mierda ya la había cagado.

—Hermano mayor, no lo conozco —Respondí encogiéndome de hombros, esta vez mintiendo, me volteé para dejar la mochila de Edward lo más lejos posible de Charlie en la cocina.

—Ah... —Suspiró, sentándose en la mesa, mientras yo calentaba la cena—. ¿Son muy amigas? Porque si lo son yo preferiría que vinieran aquí, dos muchachas decentes no deben andar en la calle y tampoco sería bueno que estuviesen solas con ese hermano —Farfulló.

Iba a restarle importancia y decir que era sólo una compañera, sin embargo la telaraña había llegado a un punto interesante. Una sonrisa maliciosa se plasmó en mi rostro, y, dando la espalda a Charlie, respondí.

—¡Oh sí papá! Edwina es mi mejor amiga.

* * *

**Cof Cof, tengo miedo de estar aquí, sacando historias nuevas y sin actualizar. Bueno, Mili, diles algo, salúdalas o yo qué se, sólo cálmalas**.

*Mili sonrie como si hubiese almorzado chiliwil africano* _**Tú**_ no haz actualizado, mala mujer, lo que es yo no tengo dramas con mi karmaa(8)

Esta bien, entonces alabemos a Mili por ser la perra más responsable del mundo (lo que pasa es que su única obligación es cuidar a su siete gatos y picarse cualquier orificio que se encuentre en su cuerpo, por eso actualiza como chinche, en cambio yo, tengo que cuidar siete chamacos). Sí, Mili, tú eres una gran mujer...

Grande, grande, como tus pompas super estrenadas, no te arrodilles Jean, esta bien que me alabes de pie, chicas ustedes que saben el placer que hay en picarse la nariz entenderan el sacrificio que es dejarlo para actualizar... Pero estamos aqui por una idea muuy extraña, pero a riesgo de sonar engreida, ¡Esta mega cool!

**No me refería a tu nariz, aunque si no es la nariz, el otro orificio implica un mayor sacrificio. En fin...ya que Mili toca el tema, sí, traemos algo loco como empezaron a leer. Talvez algunas logren adivinarlo...pero creo que jamás he leído algo así. La escribimos en conjunto porque no hay nada que no hagamos así. Creo que su pudiéramos, iríamos al baño juntas también...sólo que es un poco desagradable y apestoso.**

**ire a hacer pis, sigue cn esto jijiji q emocion!**

¡Yaay! podemos ser algo lentas, medio brutas y pervertidas, pero prometemos frescura y originalidad, esperamos que les guste y nos digan que les parece si no nos dicen, no importa sólo las vamos a perseguir por cada rincon del planeta hasta encontrarlas y hacerles una maldición chiliwilesca para volverlas alergicas a los chiliwiles ! Así que no se sientasn presionadas

y ya que Jean se fue a orinar, yo improviso... =/

_Limón, Limón, Mili Limón, si quieres un chiliwil canta con ella esta canción_

_Jena, Jena, Jean berenjena, si quieres ser genial debes bailar al ritmo de la berenjena(8)_

**Recemos por que mili jamás se dedique a cantar. que el Señor padre nos libre de su voz. Las amo a todas y espero les guste mucho. un besote y bienvenidas a nuestra enferma cabeza.**

¬¬ lo que ella dijo sin la parte donde pide porque me callé, embesila!

**se dice imbesil, recuerda que no todas siguen LA INTELIGENCIA de tu dotada cabeza.**

embesila es imbesil + mil tonta, una palabra creada solo para ti, y no grites, no seas irrespetuosa con las shuikas.

**las alas que nos llevan a volar no se encuentran en nuestras espaldas, sino en el redondo culo de eddie que nos inspira dia tras dia.**

_**Cambio y fuera.**_


	2. Edwina

**Disclaimer: Casi ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen. Son de SM a excepción de Edwina, a la cual le hacemos la operación jarocha cada noche para nuestra satisfacción personal. Si la hurtas te saldrán granos en el culo. La historia si es nuestra.**

**Edwina Cullen**

**By**

**Chiliwilas**

**(Dulce & White)**

...**...**...

**Summary: Iba a restarle importancia y decir que era sólo una compañera, sin embargo,la telaraña había llegado a un punto interesante. Una sonrisa maliciosa se plasmó en mi rostro y, dando ****la espalda a Charlie, respondí:—¡Oh sí, papá! Edwina es mi mejor amiga.**

...**...**...

—No, no y no y no y no, es algo que definitivamente no va a suceder, Bella Swan. Entiendo que tu mente sea rara…y tus ideas sean completamente locas, algunas a veces me gustan, pero esto va más allá de cualquier tipo de comprensión, y no va a suceder.

Y de verdad, no iba a suceder. Primero me vestía de cucaracha fumigada antes que hacer lo que ella quería. ¿Estaba acaso loca? La amaba, Dios sabe que era mi vida entera y que daría todo por ella.

Pero vestirme de mujer iba en contra de mis principios de macho. Yo era todo un hombre, hecho y derecho, y no iba a caer en esas tonterías. Ni aunque me rogara…

—Edward —dijo seductoramente, muy cerca de mis labios y frotando sus senos en mi cuerpo. Pienso que son unos traidores, se supone que eran _mis_ amigos, y ahora se ponían de su parte… tramposos—, es por ti y por mí. Piensa en las posibilidades, podríamos hasta hacer pijamadas, dormir juntos, Charlie te amaría…por favor —remató, rozando sus labios con los míos.

Bueno, adiós al macho…Buenos días, mandilón.

—Está bien…pero ni se te ocurra hacerme rubia, Isabella Swan. Quiero ser castaña.

Lo sé…soné incluso más femenino que la propia Rosalie, novia de mi hermano Emmett, pero si ya iba a ser una mujer, no iba a ser una urraca descolorida, cabello amarillo. Quería una peluca con mi tono natural.

_Maldita sea._

Y lo peor de todo, era que yo sabía quién iba a ser mi creadora. Por supuesto, Rose me haría sufrir por esto.

¿Habría depilación de cejas?

Lo admito, no soy idiota y soy muy guapo. Para ser un hombre.

Pero si fuera mujer, estoy seguro que entraría en los "Récord Guiness" como la mujer más fea del mundo.

Mis cejas eran pobladas. Muy pobladas. Tenía una mandíbula cuadrada y pronunciada. Nada femenino. Si se limitaban a ponerme una peluca, Charlie se espantaría.

Sería más fea incluso que el nombre que Bella me puso.

Edwina Cullen. ¿Por qué, oh, gran y misericordioso Señor? ¿Por qué no "Renata", o "Sofía"?

_Princesa Sofia…_

…Cientos de nombres lindos, y ella decidía Edwina. Estaba jodido.

—¿Edward? —Bella me llamó, sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Sé que esto no va a ser para nada fácil. Pero sé que lo haces porque me amas, y quiero que sepas que, yo en tu lugar, haría lo mismo. Sólo agradezco no estar en tu lugar —terminó y me besó.

Sí, era por ella que hacía esto.

Era un alivio que los humanos se hubieran civilizado…o si lo vemos desde el punto religioso, que Adán y Eva hubieran pecado y tuvieran vergüenza de sus cuerpos desnudos. De no haber sido así…y yo tuviera que intentar ser una mujer, habría un gran problema cerca de mi ombligo que me delataría.

Oh, sí. Uno muy grande.

Pero, gracias al cielo, usábamos ropa, y así yo podría mantener la integridad física de mi amiguito.

— —

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de actuar como el adulto que todos creemos llevas dentro? Eres un manojo de nervios, Edward, necesitamos que te tranquilices aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —me cuchicheó Bella, molesta por la manera en que movía mi pie. Frenético. No dejaba de azotarlo al suelo. Era verdad, era un manojo de nervios, y ella estaba _cansada_…

¡Claro! Qué fácil era para la persona sentada al lado de mí —que cabe resaltar, no tenía puesta ninguna ropa del género opuesto— decirlo.

Ya me imaginaba a Bella rapada, con alguna cinta adhesiva en sus enormes —y hermosas— protuberancias llamadas "senos" para que no se notaran y algún tipo de calcetín en su entrepierna para ser un hombre.

Aquí estaba yo, el macho que no se dejaba vencer, vencido por el amor de su vida.

Y vestido de mujer.

Una peluca color bronce que me llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Tenía que darle crédito a Rose; era una cabellera casi igual a la mía. Me imaginaba que, si mis cabellos desordenados crecieran sin control, serían algo muy parecido a esto. Casi iguales. Casi.

Mis espesas pestañas estaban ejercitándose con tres kilogramos de rimel. En serio, mis párpados terminarían siendo súper-musculosos después de esto. Delineador, el cual tardamos más de treinta minutos en aplicar. Tener una punta afilada cerca de mis pupilas era algo que no soportaba.

Siempre admiraría a las mujeres por usarlo. Vi muchas veces a Rose usarlo sin siquiera un espejo.

"Difuminaron" —sabrá Dios lo que eso significaba— algunos tonos de sombras en mis ojos. Dorado, blanco y marrón.

Los labios pintados con un sutil café. Fue todo un halago que Rose se emocionara con esto. Rubia enferma y retorcida...

"_¡Oh, Dios, Edward! __Tus labios son tan delicados que nadie dudaría nunca que son de mujer"_

Pero nada en este mundo se comparaba con lo que Alice me decía para sacar valor. Ella no opinó en cuanto al maquillaje..ni a la ropa...ella era Alice y por lo tanto debía decir cosas tan extrañas como su estatura.

"Edward, lo importante no es tu apariencia, ¿sabes? ¿Qué más da que tengas senos de algodón ahora? Lo que realmente importa es lo que tu nueva alma femenina refleja... Libera tus trompas de Falopio, explora tus ovarios, esa parte femenina que tienes dentro, elimina tus testículos y tu sentimiento de "portador del falo". Es hora de que seas una dama."

¡¿Qué putas le pasaba? Pero lo hice... pensé que en vez de aguijón tenía flor...y como que funcionó.

Mis mejillas estaban llenas de un polvo parecido al barro. Ellas lo llamaron rubor, y ahora sólo me faltaban los ojos marrones y sería igual a Bella. Tan sonrojada siempre…

Una falda holgada y larga color rojo hasta mis tobillos. De la clase floreada que usaría una gitana. Según Rose, era algo que estaba muy la moda, según Alice, tenían una vibra alegre, según Bella, era práctico.

Práctico porque no podía usar pantalones; allí abajo tenía un impedimento. Charlie se daría cuenta de que en vez de tener "cosita", tenía un "cosito". No podía usar faldas cortas porque, bajo ninguna circunstancia, iba a dejar que me depilaran las piernas. Eso no iba a pasar.

Así como tampoco iba a pasar que depilaran las cejas, por lo que la peluca, forzosamente, tenía un flequillo que las cubría, no del todo, pero al menos no eran tan visibles.

Una blusa con cuello de tortuga color blanca que cubría el sostén que Rose diseñó para mí. Si fuera una mujer, tendría lindos senos, eso acababa de descubrirlo. Alice y sus mierdas de "tus senos de algodón no importan" podían irse a la chingada. Mis senos de algodón eran sexys.

Unas botas igualmente blancas, con las cuales practiqué no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que las dominé. Tenía que admirar a las mujeres en general. Eran todas unas verdaderas diosas al hacer esto. Caminar con tacones…tenía que ser la mayor hazaña hecha por la humanidad.

Nunca creí que hubiera algo físico que se me dificultara, pero caminar con tacones…era todo un reto que requería de toda mi concentración.

Pero, como dije, logré dominarlo a la perfección…

Sí, Edward Cullen podía manejar diez centímetros de tacón. Me sentía como un verdadero hombre, y no era sarcasmo.

Y para rematar el hecho de que tenía más barba que Papá Noel, tuve que rasurarme hasta que me irrité, y tuvimos que aplicar demasiado maquillaje tratando de ocultarlo todo. Por supuesto, aún era visible...pero esperábamos que Charlie no se me acercara tanto como para que se diera cuenta.

Entonces sí, era fácil para Bella decirlo, creer que hacer esto era sencillo y que no había razón para que estuviera nervioso, pero lo cierto es que estaba _casi _haciéndome del baño por lo asustado, nervioso e incómodo que estaba.

Bendito el día que se inventó la palabra "casi".

Toda una gloria.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, no eres tú a quien Charlie disparará en caso de que esto salga mal.

—La práctica hace al maestro, así que practica. Empieza por hablar como mujer, Charlie llegará en menos de tres minutos y tú sigues hablando como Al Pacino en la película de "El Padrino", así que anda, a hacer tu voz aguda.

Y ahí estábamos, en su sala, con un kit de manicure, simulando hacer cosas de chicas, mientras yo practicaba con mi voz de mujer. Era un completo fraude. No había manera posible de que Charlie se lo tragara.

—¿Bella? —se escuchó desde el pasillo, la grave y varonil voz de Charlie.

Maldito hombre que no tenía que fingir una voz de mujer. En este momento de mi vida odiaba a cualquier humano que fuera del genero masculino, odiaba hasta a los animales que eran machos…odiaba al cromosoma Y, y entonces me di cuenta que estar vestido de mujer era algo verdaderamente peligroso. Sólo necesité de unas cuantas horas así para empezar a odiar a los hombres.

Demasiado patético…

_Que un hipopótamo venga a defecar en mi cuerpo ahora._

Lo preferiría mil veces antes que hacer esto. El plan me resultaba ahora más absurdo que antes y por instinto me cubrí las bolas. Tenía que cuidar los hijos de Bella.

—¡Aquí, papá! ¡Traje a Edwina a cenar! ¡Espero que no te moleste! —gritó Bella a mi lado, rompiéndome los tímpanos.

_Muchas gracias, amor, acabas de dejarme sordo._

Al menos si el jefe Swan me disparaba, no escucharía el balazo.

Sentí como empezaba a transpirar. Puras gotas de terror. Era un cobarde, lo sabía, pero estaba aterrado.

—¡AAAAHHH! —Charlie gritó en cuanto me vio.

¿Quién podría jamás culparlo? Cualquiera que me viera haría lo mismo.

Era una mujer fea, un intento de humano. Tenía la espalda ancha. Mi cara era muy cuadrada para ser de mujer. Era un travestido feo. Era un pedazo de chiste, era un gran enamorado que hacía esto sólo por complacer a su novia.

Charlie me miró aterrado mientras yo sonreía. Eso lo hizo retroceder más. Qué curioso... según Bella, mi sonrisa era mi mejor arma. Siempre me decía que antes de empezar a ser novios, mi sonrisa la volvía loca, la deslumbraba y hacía de ella una pequeña incoherente.

Ahora, mi sonrisa asustaba a un hombre con pistola.

Un hombre con pistola. El jefe Swan todavía tenía su pistola encima.

_Por favor, por favor que no me mate. Aún tengo que darle a Bella muchos hijos, aún debemos perder nuestra virginidad juntos, aún debo casarme con ella, y lo más importante de todo: no quiero morir vestido de mujer..._

—Papá —comenzó Bella, y juro que la risa se escuchaba en su voz. Era una boba, además de que por su culpa y la de su risita nos podían descubrir, se reía a costa mía. Me las pagaría en un rato—, ella es Edwina, Edwina, él es mi padre.

—Es un placer, jefe Swan —dije con una voz aguda tan patética que temblé. Ya veía al buen Charlie sacar su pistola por habernos descubierto.

Pero eso jamás pasó. El jefe Swan vio algo en la relación de "amigas" que lo hizo sonreír. Sacudió su cabeza y, con una mirada que jamás esperé ver dirigida a mí de su parte, habló:

—Nada de jefe Swan, llámame Charlie, Edwina, es un gusto conocerte por fin —dijo con un tono muy amable.

Bueno, esto no estaba tan jodido como pensé.

—Papá, la cena está preparada. Nosotras ya cenamos.

—Oh, Bella, no te preocupes, cielo, ¿te quedarás a dormir, Edwina?

Y era por esto que el plan me convenció. Era ésta la razón por la cual la idea era maravillosa.

—Por supuesto, Charlie, muchas gracias.

—Estás en tu casa, entonces —y dicho eso se retiró a la cocina, dejándonos solos.

Bella no contuvo más la risa y pronto y tenía lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos. Menuda mujer payaso.

—Cállate, _rompedora de tímpanos_. Esto no es gracioso, tonta Bella, juro que no lo es —dije, pero lo cierto es que yo también comenzaba a reírme. Todo había salido bien, por hoy...

—¿_Rompedora_ es una palabra? Como sea, esto _sí_ que es gracioso y lo sabes pero, sobre todo, es sumamente bueno. ¿No estás feliz, grandísimo bruto? Dormiremos juntos hoy...tengo un plan, uno perfecto. Tú eres pudorosa —hice una mueca cuando usó un adjetivo femenino refiriéndose a mí—, así que, cerraremos la puerta con llave porque la idea de que un hombre te vea en pijama te resulta espantosa, ¿entiendes lo que digo?

Sonreí.

—¿Eso significa que...?

—Sí, amor, significa exactamente eso. Hoy. Es. Noche. De. Sexo. A la manera Cullen-Swan.

O bueno...casi sexo, pero ésa es otra historia...

Por ahora no podía más que volver a sonreír. Ésa era mi chica.

...**...**...

* * *

**Creo que esta vez las portadoras de falo fuimos mili y yo para poder hacer un EPOV, y creanme, chicas, portar el falo de edward es una experiencia gloriosa... ¿verdad, mili?**

Yep, mucho... y algo perturbadora también, pero gloriosa al fin

**Uff, hoy mili viene habladora...Bueno, creo que sigue e la baba por el asunto chiliwinezco de eddie. En fin, me desvío del tema, sólo agradecerles los rr que nos dejaron, las alertas y los favoritos. Es muy bueno que haya quien disfrute leyedo nuestras estupideces jeje, aunque no comenten, se les agradece leer...**

See, es que no sé si sabian pero... *Musica dramatica de violin* La noche del viernes fui internada en la clinica San ta Lucia, donde tuvieron que hacerme varios analisis y dejar e en observacion, ya que sufrí un brutal accidente... fui al zoolico y me agache a recoger una moneda delante del area de los burros vampiros, así que quede medio . seeh más de lo que ya era... Pero como dice Jean, estpy agradecida de sus rr, alertas, favoritos, y si alguien tiene pomada para la irritacion, más se lo agradeceria =)

**omitiendo la parte donde un burro la follo...solo nos queda desear que sigan leyedo y que se unan mas personas a la causa de "lee pendejadas de jean y mili", las amamos locamente y las leemos prontito, verdad, mili?**

Sip, aaah! esperen, paren las maquinas! y las impresiones! Quiero agradecer especialmente a mi amorchi bella Ale bebé bonita que creo el "Team chiliwilas" Y que se declaró la presidenta de nuestro club de fans, creo que habló por ambas *Jean y yo* al decir que la amamos locamente.

**no pongas palabras en mi boca... cof cof, ok lo asumo alejita t amo demasiado, creo que mereces este fic dedicado a ti, en serio, gracias hermosa te amo muchisimo.**

_**las alas que nos llevan a volar no se encuentran en nuestras espaldas, sino en el redondo culo de eddie que nos inspira dia tras dia.**_

_**.**_

_**Cambio y fuera.**_


	3. Námaste ovarios

**Disclaimer: Casi ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen. Son de SM a excepción de Edwina, a la cual le hacemos la operación jarocha cada noche para nuestra satisfacción personal. Si la hurtas te saldrán granos en el culo. La historia si es nuestra.**

**Edwina Cullen**

**By**

**Chiliwilas**

**(Dulce & White)**

...**...**...

**Summary: Iba a restarle importancia y decir que era sólo una compañera, sin embargo,la telaraña había llegado a un punto interesante. Una sonrisa maliciosa se plasmó en mi rostro y, dando la espalda a Charlie, respondí:—¡Oh sí, papá! Edwina es mi mejor amiga.**

...**...**...

La noche había sido un verdadero fracaso, Edward estaba demasiado nervioso como para concentrarse en nosotros y yo estaba demasiado divertida viéndolo sudar por su delirio de persecución; a cada segundo se envaraba en la cama y miraba fijamente la puerta con expresión torturada, como si estuviese a un paso de la horca, probablemente lo estaba, pero seguía pareciendome exagerado.

—¡Lo oí! ¡Juro que lo oí! —decía una y otra vez con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la respiración agitada.

En algún momento de resignación a no tener mi noche de sexo a lo Swan-Cullen me dormí. No me sorprendió demasiado ver a mi novio en la misma posición que la noche anterior, temblando, probablemente por lo fría de la mañana, o eso diría él, porque el macho Cullen jamás aceptaría que se pasó la noche en vela por temor a mi padre.

—¿Insomnio, mi vidita? —pregunté frotando mis ojos para despertar. Lo vi dando un respingo y luego desapereció de mi vista con un golpe seco, las carcajadas somnolientas salieron antes de registrarlas, era tan ridículo.

Su alborotado cabello apareció primero en mi campo visual, luego sus bellísimos ojos verdes entrecerrados molestos, su nariz arrugada y sus deliciosos labios apretados.

—Búrlate, búrlate todo lo que quieras, mujer, pero serás tú quién tendrá que conformarse con morir virgen cuando tu padre me castre sin piedad —amenazó.

Sonreí maliciosamente y levanté mi cabeza para alcanzar la suya, mis labios tentaron los suyos descaradamente y mi mano se posó en su cuello bajando por su pecho, su abdomen, el bordé de su ropa interior...

Sus manos viajaron a mi nuca y me atrajeron hacía sí mismo, intensificando el beso.

—¿Bells? —oí junto a unos toscos golpes en la puerta—, ¿Edwina?

Hasta ese momento no nos habíamos movido, sin embargo, al oír el nombre de mi amiga, Edward se tensó por completo, y se separó de mí tan rápido que casi me caigo de la cama al perder el equilibrio.

—¿Sí, papá? —grité recobrando el equilibrio, mirando mal a Edward que estaba junto a la puerta con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos protegiendo nuestra descendencia.

—Ya me voy a la estación, levántense ya o llegarán tarde a la escuela —recordó con voz alegre.

—Claro —susurré dejándome caer de espaldas a la cama, seguramente Charlie no me oyó pero no era como si necesitase hacerlo.

—Fue un placer conocerte Edwina, espero verte por aquí pronto —volvió hablar de manera toscamente amable.

—Por supuesto jefe Swan —chilló de vuelta mi novio con ese desagradable intento de voz femenina.

—Puedes llamarme Charlie, querida —gritó nuevamente mi padre entre risas enternecidas—. Eres encantadora.

La mueca de Edward pareció torturada, sabía que aquello era muy difícil para él, pero a la larga sería bueno para nosotros, eran sólo un par de sacrificios por su parte en pos de nuestra felicidad.

—Ya, bebé, levántate, vamos a vestirnos, la escuela espera —bromeé de manera teatral.

...

La escuela fue más de lo mismo, era normal, los estudiantes normales, maestros normales, edificio normal, todo en orden.

Como cada día en el estacionamiento, una chica pequeña y menuda de piel pálida y cabello oscuro, vestía ropa artesanal teñida de manera casera, accesorios llamativos, su cabello era una maraña negra, incluso más despeinada que la de Edward, sin embargo le quedaba bien. Su rostro excesivamente pacífico, siempre parecía que estuviese en un viaje...

Mi amiga Alice Brandon, la más excéntrica y extremista vegana que yo jamás haya conocido, dejando fuera de la lista a su madre.

—Námaste —saludó suavemente, con las palmas de las manos juntas y con los dedos apuntando hacia arriba, en posición de oración y una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

—Námaste, gran Aliie —respondió Edward en tono burlón soltando mi mano y repitiendo el gesto de mi amiga de manera exagerada, podía estar de un pésimo humor, pero nunca dejaría pasar la oportunidad de mosquear Alice—. ¿Qué deparan para nosotros las estrellas hoy?

—Traes un aura muy limpia hoy, Edward —Respondió ella sin alterarse—. Veo que has conectado con tu mujer interior, bendición, amigo, hoy estás más femenino que nunca —remató pareciendo sincera.

Edward cambió enseguida su mueca por una sorprendida y luego furiosa. Volví a tomar su mano y tiré de él ligeramente.

—Está bromeando, amor, no le hagas caso —pedí, posando mi mano libre en su mejilla para que me mirara a mí y dejase de decapitar a Alice con la mirada.

—Odio a esa enana —masculló cerrando los ojos, y apoyando su rostro en mi mano.

—El odio es la manifestación de la frustración. ¿Qué tan frustrado estás? —continuó picándolo mi amiga mientras daba la vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse—. Por lo que me cuenta Bella, muchísimo.

Edward abrió los ojos y me miró alarmado, se giró de golpe, pero Alice ya estaba demasiado lejos y él no iba a gritar en medio del pasillo.

—¡¿Le hablas a esa psicópata sobre nuestra vida sexual? —susurró frenético tomando mi rostro con ambas manos.

Me mordí el labio inferior sin saber si era por nervios o porque quería contener la risa.

—No exageres; las chicas hacemos eso, ella es mi amiga —respondí tratando de sonar sería—. Además, no tenemos vida sexual —continué sin querer, sonando a reproche.

Edward suspiró y me abrazó por la cintura escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

—Me siento como en una cámara indiscreta —susurró desde su escondite.

El timbre sonó, los alumnos comenzaron a avanzar a sus clases y Edward dejó un tierno beso en mi cuello antes de levantar su cabeza.

—Adiós, novia —murmuró soltándome.

—Adiós, novio —respondí sonriendo.

Él desapareció por el pasillo y yo caminé en dirección a donde había ido Alice. Llegué al salón antes que el maestro.

—Eres increíblemente exasperante pequeña Dalái Lama —mascullé ya en mi lugar junto a ella, quien respondió con una exasperante inhalación profunda y un gesto de paz

Resoplé molesta, era tan desagradable el no poder jamás perturbarla, nunca, dijese lo que dijese; jamás quitaba esa cara de recién follada.

—¡Orden, alumnos! —exigió el señor Smith entrando al salón.

Detrás de él venía un chico que jamás había visto, rubio, alto, bien vestido, algo muy fuera de lo común en este pueblo, parecía salido de alguna revista, con una mirada misteriosa y una sonrisa coqueta, sólo habían dos chicos que podrían encajar con él y esos eran los hermanos Cullen.

—¡Puedo sentir sus hormonas multiplicándose en el aire, señoritas, por favor, contrólense! —reprendió el maestro ante la ola de silbidos y susurros mal disimulados—. Este es el señor Jasper Withlock, acaba de llegar al pueblo, sé que lo harán sentir como en casa y blah, blah, blah —terminó haciendo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

El chico examinó el salón con la mirada y, al llegar a nosotras, su sonrisa creció; caminó en nuestra dirección sin dejar de mirarnos y, al llegar, nos guiñó un ojo para luego sentarse detrás de Alice.

La frustración de la fauna femenina de mi salón habría sido suficiente para hacerme feliz, si no hubiese sido porque aquel incidente llegaría a oídos de "Edward de las cavernas" quien últimamente sentía su masculinidad más amenazada que de costumbre por lo que, probablemente, defendería su territorio con un mazo.

Mierda.

La clase pasó rápidamente, Alice se removió incómoda varias veces sorprendiéndome. El día continuó y, al fin, era tiempo del almuerzo, nos reunimos los tres en una mesa alejada. A pesar de todo, Edward y Alice eran buenos amigos, creo que parte de su amistad era insultarse.

—¿Qué le pasa a la hobbit? —me preguntó Edward tratando de ocultar su preocupación. Y lo entendía, estaba sentada en silencio frente a nosotros masajeando sus sienes, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios eran una perfecta línea recta.

—No lo sé, ha actuado muy extraño hoy —respondí sin encontrar un motivo para su estado.

—Allie... —llamé suavemente estirando mi mano a través de la mesa para tocar su hombro.

—Shh —pidió acentuando su ceño y alzando una mano para enfatizar su petición—. Creo que la cabeza me va a explotar —anunció desconcertándonos.

—¿Te duele la cabeza? —preguntó Edward esta vez claramente preocupado, era muy extraño que ella se sintiese mal.

Alice abrió los ojos y nos miró a ambos.

—Sí —respondió tan desconcertada como nosotros—. Siento... —se detuvo un momento buscando las palabras—, siento un desequilibrio en mi Ying y mi Yang —declaró francamente.

—No está hablando en serio —declaró Edward incrédulo.

El chico nuevo apareció de la nada detrás de Alice

—Yo podría darle un poco de Yang a tu Ying —dijo inclinándose para ronronear cerca del oído de mi amiga, quien dio un respingo en la silla junto a soltar un jadeo por la sorpresa—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Claro, Jazz —Respondió Edward sorprendiéndome, el aludido le sonrió y se sentó junto a Alice—. Chicas, él es Jasper, mi nuevo compañero de laboratorio de biología, Jazz, ésta es Bella, mi novia —comunicó pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros en el universal gesto de "no tocar" entre chicos—, y esta es nuestra mascota, Alice —presentó, recobrando su humor y perdiendo la preocupación, ya que al parecer se trataba sólo de un momento "ella".

—Es un placer —dijo el chico mirando a Alice con una sonrisa insinuante.

Entonces comprendí que había estado coqueteando con ella y no con ambas, sonreí al ver como Alice volvía a removerse incómoda en su lugar. Vi cómo Edward sonreía maliciosamente, debió notar lo mismo que yo, e iba aprovecharlo al máximo.

—¡¿Qué es esto? ¡¿La preparatoria o un antro gay? —preguntó Rosalie furiosa sentándose junto a Jasper—. Y éste, ¿quién es? —preguntó reparando en la presencia del rubio mirándolo confusa.

—Jasper, Rosalie, Rosalie, Jasper —presentó Edward rápidamente señalando a cada quien—. ¿Qué hizo Mallory ahora? —preguntó lo que realmente queria saber conteniendo la risa.

—No te parecería tan gracioso si fuera a ti a quien acosa —Replicó mi amiga robando comida de la bandeja de Edward—. Lo juro: si sigue así, voy hablar con Charlie para que le ponga una orden de restricción o algo —continuó exasperada.

—¡Por Dios, Rose! ¡Lauren es una chica muy linda, deberías sentirte halagada! —la picó Edward.

Rosalie dejó la barra de chocolate sobre la mesa y miró a Edward fijamente sin atisbo de humor.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—¡Vamos! No puede ser tan malo —defendí a la agradable lesbiana de la escuela, claro, jamás se me había insinuado; eso la hacía más fácil.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Deberían estar de mi parte! —se quejó.

—Yo creo que la expresión del amor es parte de la vida, no deberías reprimir tu lado lésbico Rose —dijo Alice nuevamente masajeando sus sienes.

—Yo no tengo un lado lésbico, gracias —respondió la rubia indignada.

—Entonces no veo por qué eres tan homofóbica —volvió a hablar la pequeña gurú.

—Tu sexy amiga alternativa tiene razón —intervino Jasper sorprendiéndonos a todos, Alice se envaró en seguida y posó su atención por primera vez en él—. El rechazo manifiesto generalmente significa una tendencia latente de homosexualidad.

—¡Cristo, no!¡Con una sabelotodo tenemos suficiente en este estado! —se lamentó Rose.

Alice y Jasper se miraron unos segundos hasta que la mirada del chico se volvió evidentemente lasciva, la pequeña virgen, asqueada por el sexo y sus derivados, arrugó la nariz en disgusto.

—Ya encontré el barro en el perfecto cutis de mi equilibrio espiritual —anunció esquivando la mirada del rubio, quien sonrió más ante su respuesta.

—Sigo siendo acosada sexualmente por una chica, ¿alguien podría ponerme atención? —lloriqueó Rose.

—Esta bien. ¿Qué pasó esta vez? —pregunté bastante curiosa a decir verdad.

—No van a creérmelo —anunció sacudiendo la cabeza—. Esta vez fue demasiado —continuó mirando detrás de mi cabeza, todos nos giramos y vimos a la guapa Lauren Mallory, unas mesas más allá acomodando su rubio cabello en su hombro derecho, captó nuestras miradas, pero se fijó sólo en la de Rose guiñándole un ojo y volándole un beso a la distancia.

—¡Dios, mátame ahora! —siguió quejándose—. Ella quería... —se atoró con sus propias palabras, y tomó el jugo de Jasper, dio un par de tragos antes de continuar—. Me enseñó un enorme dildo rosa en el baño y me pidió que le enseñara a usarlo... —terminó dejando caer la cabeza en la mesa.

Un silencio total se mantuvo por unos segundos cuando de pronto una ola de carcajadas se desató, podía imaginar como Lauren había arrinconado a Rose y había pedido su ayuda, realmente la chica estaba avanzando en sus intentos por llamar la atención de mi amiga.

El sonido de mi celular llamó mi atención, lo busqué en mi bolsillo con mucha dificultad ya que Edward estaba completamente abrazado a mí riendo como un loco y, bueno, yo también reía como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.

—¿Hola? —hablé sonando ahogada por la risa.

—¿Bella? —oí la voz de Charlie al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, papá, ¿pasa algo? —pregunté calmándome

—No, todo está bien. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Inquirió sospechoso, rodé los ojos ante su delirio de persecución.

—Rose estaba contándonos algo muy gracioso —dije restándole importancia.

—¡Ah! Qué bien, es una buena chica, me alegra que tenga buenas amigas —comentó con ese tono de papá responsable—. ¿Está Edwina contigo?

—Sí, ella está aquí —Dije sin poder evitar que una risilla se colara.

—Estaba pensando que podrías invitarla a cenar hoy, me pareció una niña encantadora —dijo lo último más para sí mismo.

—Claro, papá, gracias, también cree que eres encantador —respondí luchando para no dejar escapar la risa.

—Oh, bien... sí, este... nos vemos por la noche, Bells, adiós —dijo rápidamente, por supuesto mi padre reaccionaba así siempre que alguien le hiciera un cumplido.

Guardé mi celular y noté como todos me miraban curiosos.

—No lo haré de nuevo —Dijo Edward de manera firme pero sin mirarme.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Jasper curioso—. ¿Qué se traen entre manos ustedes? —Insistió.

Rosalie sonrió de manera traviesa mirando a Edward.

—¡Jasper! ¿Acaso no conoces aún a Edwina?

...**...**...

* * *

**White:**99 REVIEWS! yo todavia no puedo creerlo, es más increíble que el hecho de que Mili en realidad se llama...oops, perdón, no iba a decirlo. Hola a todas, infames, sabias y pervertias lectoras! Hola a Mili, grandisima chiliwila!

**Dulce:**Cuida tus palabras Bru ¬¬ sabes que decir mi nombre esta prohibido, soy como la señorra oscura(?)... ¡Hola chicas! Estoy emocionada también, y conmovida por todo el apoyo recibido luego del incidente en el Zoo, pero les cuento, el burro vampiro y yo estamos muy bien, descubrimos que tenemos cosas en común, aunque el echo de que sólo rebusne, nos llevo a terminar, ya saben la base de toda relación es la comunicación y yo no le entendía nada =/...

**White:**Con razón tu y yo no somos muy unidas...para mí hablas en ruso. en fin, mis condolecias para el burro vampiro que, por cierto, acá entre nos, y según lo que me conto mili, no es mito eso del burro en primavera... En fin. pasando a otros temas más interesantes y sanos, le quiero mandar un saludo especial a Yaz, quien no tiene la menor verguenza en decinos estúpias, jaja sé que lo haces con cariño, cielo, gracias por leer. No hemos terminado de responder todos los rr, pero juro que si serán todos respondidos, verdad niña follada por el burro helado?

**Dulce:**Uh? sí, la que ha osado llamarnos estúpidas, inmaduras y ¿cómo fue? idiotas shias ¡Tú si que eres Team chiliwilas! ajajaja por cierto, y a modo de alcaracion global, en realidad no somos chiliwilas, somos humanas, no tenemos cabezas de vaginas no, señoras, Mili y Jean, Bru e Islas, eso sí jojo, Buee, mi amiga de las telerañas en su chiliwila envidiosa de mi encuentro cercano dice que vio en un sueño que no fue con mala intención así que no te haré magia negra =)

**White:**Ven lo que digo? Yo no entendí una mierda de lo que Mili dijo, pero a caso no simula ser gracioso? no sé de qué habla pero, que risa. En fin, Saludos a mi liz hermosa también, te amo aunque jodas mi trasero, Alejita, presidenta del club de fans, también te amo, sofi, tengo ganas de mterte como personaje al fic jajaja, las amo a las trees, máas que al chiliwil de Eddie. Por cierto,mili, tu si tienes cara de ovario cielo, pero esa es otra historia. me despido, espero hayan disfrutado de la apaicion de Jazz.

En el proximocapitulo... no sé que sigue ajajajajaja las amo. Mili? algunas palabras de tu sucia boka?

**Dulce:**Seeh, como dije en facebook ¡Arriba Inglaterra! ¡Abajo yo!... Liz, limpiate el liquido seminal, que asco que andes así en la calle, Ale te amo preciosa bebé, bnita, Sofi, deja de asesinar gente, es ilegal, no importa lo que digas, Bru tu boca es más sucia que la mía.

Las amo señoras lectoras y señor lector perro fiel, creo amigo que tu pen name es de lo más sexy, arriba tú!. Ah! y estoy alargando la n/a a proposito para que digan con ganas que son más largas quie los cap jojo, soy tan imbesila. ¿Algo que agregar Bru?

**White:**SIII PERRO FIEL, no keremos tener preferencias pero, es nuestro lector niño! asi qu demosle todas las gracias por demostrar que tambien los hombres leemos twilight! (digo leemos xq llevo a un macho con grandes testikulos dentro de mi ser) las amo. adios!

_**las alas que nos llevan a volar no se encuentran en nuestras espaldas, sino en el redondo culo de eddie que nos inspira dia tras dia.**_

_**.**_

_**Cambio y fuera.**_


	4. Pie grande

**Disclaimer: Casi ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen. Son de SM a excepción de Edwina, a la cual le hacemos la operación jarocha cada noche para nuestra satisfacción personal. Si la hurtas te saldrán granos en el culo. La historia si es nuestra.**

**Edwina Cullen**

**By**

**Chiliwilas**

**(Dulce & White)**

...**...**...

**Summary: Iba a restarle importancia y decir que era sólo una compañera, sin embargo,la telaraña había llegado a un punto interesante. Una sonrisa maliciosa se plasmó en mi rostro y, dando la espalda a Charlie, respondí:—¡Oh sí, papá! Edwina es mi mejor amiga.**

...**...**...

—Me saldrán callos, Bella —le solté molesto por tener que usar tacones.

¿Acaso no podía usar esos zapatos que ellas usaban estilo bailarina? Tengo que admitir que, aun antes de toda esta mierda de "engaña-a-Charlie-haciéndole-pensar-que-tienes-vagina", siempre pensé que eran zapatos muy lindos y deseaba que los inventaran para hombres, así podría usarlos. Jamás me imaginé que terminaría usando zapatillas con tacones tan altos. Tan incómodos. Ahora entendía vagamente el porqué Bella siempre prefería los tennis.

Yo tenía que joderme; según Rose, entre más cosas de mujeres usara, iba a ser mejor.

—Te daré un masaje al rato a la hora de dormir si eso te hace feliz, pero por ahora deja de moverte porque pareces un tlaconete con sal. ¡Basta ya, Edward!

—Es que no lo entiendo, Bella. Charlie ni siquiera está aquí, ¿por qué tengo que fingir ahora que estamos solos? Quiero quitarme los zapatos, mis dedos necesitan estirarse... quiero besarte y no me siento cómodo haciéndolo cuando luzco como una hembra —dije apesadumbrado.

Odiaba esta mierda.

—Porque la práctica hace al maestro —dijo muy seria.

Oh, por todas las flatulencias de Lucifer, ahora iba a empezar con estas pendejadas filosóficas. No estaba nada de acuerdo con las mierdas al estilo Platón, padre de Aristóteles novio de Sócrates...o como fuera. ¡Puuaj!

—Bella —le dije exasperado—, sólo no digas nada y bésame. Ahora.

Tendría que acostumbrarse a besarme con labial encima...esto era incómodo para ambos.

Estaba feliz de que ésa fuera una de las pocas cosas que Bella jamás me negaba. No importaba el qué, ella siempre me complacía cuando mi boca la requería.

Pronto llegaron Alice, Rose, Jasper, y para mi gran horror... Emmett.

Por supuesto, Rose ya se había encargado de decirle, Emmett ya sabía que por las tardes era un puto travestido, pero no me había visto aún. En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en mí y en mi lindo maquillaje, se desternilló de la risa, soltando unas carcajadas tan contagiosas que hasta yo acabé riendo.

—Dios mío —dijo Bella después de reírse—. Pero, ¿qué hacen Jazz y Emm aquí? Si Charlie llega nos matará a todos —dijo asustada y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Tranquila, Bello —dijo Emmett. ¿Bello? ¿Enserio? Si yo era Edwina, ¿Bella pasaba a ser Bello? Emmett tenía que ser el hombre más idiota sobre la Tierra...después de mí—. Sólo trajimos a mi nena y a la rara, ya nos vamos.

—Dale gracias a la madre Tierra que te quiero tanto. Mi energía es tan fuerte que, si lo deseara, podría ocasionarte, con el puro pensamiento, un accidente automovilístico tan dramático que Rose se quedaría, no sólo sin hijos...sino completamente sin sexo —dijo Alice, completamente tranquila.

Enana enferma, psicópata y graciosa.

Todos nos quedamos callados por unos segundos, mientras procesamos la información. Alice seguía con el rostro tan calmado como siempre. Era como si se hubiera fumado unas tres toneladas de marihuana, tenido el mejor sexo y tomado alguna especie de somníferos, además de recibir alguna noticia alegre como que le iban a pagar a la gente rara dinero por decir pendejadas...aunque, pensándolo bien, Alice no pediría dinero. Ella preferiría inciensos o alguna mamada de ésas. Todo al mismo tiempo daba como resultado una continua e inamovible pequeña sonrisa y unos ojos pacíficos.

—Eso fue tan sexy —soltó Jasper, lo que logró que Alice abandonara su fachada drogadicta para tomar una estilo: "A la Bella". Completamente sonrojada, bajó la mirada y se fue a la cocina.

—Vale, todo esto es sexy, mi casa es sexy, hasta Emmett es sexy, todos somos sexys, pero, de verdad, me encantaría que se largaran ahora mismo —dijo Bella, aun asustada.

Emmett se despidió de Rose y a mí me metió una colleja, no sin antes murmurarme al oído algo como "tú con tanta carne y yo chimuelo, preciosa". Agh...

Se fueron y así nos dejaron "solas".

—¿Creen que ahora podamos tener pláticas de chicas? Digo, si Edward va a ser mujer de ahora en adelante... —Rose dejó sin terminar su frase, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí sabes que no _voy _a ser mujer, ¿verdad? —le dije ácidamente.

Se reían de mí.

—Bueno, hablando de hablar de cosas de chicas, quiero hablarles de algo de chicas. Pero juro por Nostradamus que si Edwina abre la boca y dice lo que en esta plática de chicas hablemos, juntaré mi _Ky _maligno para que su pene se haga de mantequilla y, entonces sí, será una mujer e toda la extensión de la palabra —dijo Alice.

Tomé eso —además de cómo un trabalenguas— como una amenaza directa a mi aparato reproductor, así que tragué saliva y sólo prometí no decir nada. Nunca antes había estado en una plática de chicas, pero prometía ser de lo más divertida.

—Tranquila, Allie, Edwina no dirá nada —dijo Rose, restándole importancia.

No sabía si agradecerle que me defendiera, o golpearla por seguir llamándome Edwina.

Me di cuenta que Bella estaba muy callada. Sonreía y asentía, pero normalmente mi novia parecía loro hablando.

No se callaba ni cuando estábamos en nuestros momentos Swan-Cullen. ¿Qué pasaba ahora?

Apreté su mano, dándole a entender que, en cuanto Barbie y Frodo se fueran, entonces ella tendría que decirme qué pasaba. Bella y yo no teníamos la necesidad de hablar para entendernos, por lo que sólo me miró y asintió.

—Vale, este tal Jasper. En serio, me está poniendo de los nervios.

Era la primera vez que veía a la enana completamente desfasada de su actitud "gurú". Ya nos habíamos dado cuenta que Jasper tenía un poder extraño sobre ella, hacía que se sonrojara y actuara raro, pero esto...

..esta Alice, hablando de chicos era tan...normal.

—Es sexy —dijo mi fiel novia. ¿Acaso yo estoy pintado? La miré con asombro por su descaro—. Vamos, bebé, no me mires así. Esta plática es de chicas, y las chicas hacemos esto. No es como que me guste o sienta algo por él, sólo sabemos ver cuando alguien tiene...bueno, potencial...en otras palabras...

—Sí, sí, Edwina y Edward entendieron —la interrumpí.

¡Las pláticas de chicas eran tan...tan desagradables!

—¡Cállense! —dijo Rose... o más bien gritó. Era como un papagayo—. ¿No se dan cuenta? ¡Por fin alguien viene a revolucionar a nuestra ya muy revolucionada Allie!

Las pláticas de chicas eran aburridas, también.

Y sinvergüenzas.

Dejé de poner atención. Creí que hablarían de cosas interesantes. Los chicos siempre nos preguntábamos de qué hablaban las chicas; ahora descubría que realmente no hablaban de nada que me quitara el sueño.

Para distraerme comencé a buscarle horzuela a Bella pero no tenía nada.

Rose y Alice se despidieron a eso de las siete de la noche. Ya no faltaba mucho para que Charlie llegara, por lo que mis nervios, de nuevo, estaban al límite.

_Cálmate, Edwina, contrólalo..._

Y una mierda... ya me decía a mí mismo Edwina. Esto era una gran pendejada.

—¿Cariño?, ¿Edwina? ¡Chicas, ya llegué!

Charlie estaba muy feliz con nuestra amistad. Sabíamos que Charlie quería a Alice, pero siempre se le hizo rara. Y de eso nadie podía culparlo, todo el mundo creía que Alice era rara; quien creyera que Alice era normal, entonces era otro raro.

Rose no venía mucho a casa de Bella, ya que prefería estar haciendo hijos con Emmett. Así que sólo quedaba la nueva y fea amiga de Bella, que parecía hacerle compañía mientras Charlie trabajaba. Yo.

Bella y yo bajamos a la cocina mientras Charlie sacaba unas pizzas, ya que, antes de salir de clases, él telefoneó a Bella de nuevo para decirle que no era necesario prepararla cena.

Charlie nos saludó y nos sentamos a comer en un espantoso silencio. Aunque lo prefería a tener que fingir mi voz sexy femenina, la cual era todo menos sexy y femenina.

—Vaya, Edwina, tienes unos pies enormes —dijo Charlie, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

Bella se ahogó con un trozo de pizza mientras yo, extrañamente, me sonrojaba. Que una mujer te dijera que tenías "pies grandes" era todo un halago. Que te lo diga el padre policía de tu novia...es la mierda más vergonzosa y espantosa que me había pasado.

—Sí, señor...mi madre los tiene aún más grandes —dije lo primero que se me ocurrió con esa voz chillona que me recordaba a los gatas cuando se aparean.

Asqueroso.

Charlie abrió los ojos como platos. Una mujer con un pie más grande que yo... tengo que ser el intento de Homo Sapiens que ha fracasado de la manera más brutal en la historia. Dejé de ser inteligente y hombre para pasar a ser Edwina Cullen...

—¿Más grandes, Edwina? Vaya —masculló asustado mientras Bella estaba morada por la risa contenida. Le di un pellizco por debajo de la mesa—. Y, ¿en dónde están tus padres, Edwina? Si no es mucha indiscreción, por supuesto.

—No se preocupe, señor —y puse mi sonrisa gay—. Mi padre es piloto, viaja mucho y no lo veo seguido. No me quejo, soy muy feliz con mi hermano, además de que, a pesar de que no nos vemos mucho, somos muy unidos. Y mi madre, bueno ella está tan enamorada de la vida como de mi padre. Me parece que ahora está en algún lugar asiático, en busca de su Ying-Yang. Le gusta mucho viajar, conocer cosas nuevas, disfrutar sin depender. Ser libre. La vemos poco también, pero la amamos.

Hablar de ella me ponía un poco nostálgico, pero de cualquier manera ella era feliz así, y, además, hizo un excelente trabajo cuidando de nosotros. Ahora estábamos grandes y era tiempo de que ella disfrutara lo suyo.

—Debe ser difícil, pero pareces muy feliz —dijo Charlie.

Seguimos comiendo mientras la mirada de Bella estaba clavada en mí.

—Por cierto, Bella —dijo Charlie, rompiendo mi burbuja donde Bella me miraba de manera tan hermosa; este hombre tenía la capacidad de desquebrajar esta relación—, en la estación, algún inepto hizo el comentario de que uno de sus hijos estaba enamorado de ti. ¿Quién es Tyler?

Bella me miró con pánico mientras su mandíbula se tensaba.

—Oh... en realidad no tengo ni idea, papá. Um... no lo he visto nunca.

—Más le vale a ese chiquillo mantener sus ojos alejados de ti. No quiero enterarme de que estás viéndote con alguien a escondidas, ¿entendido?

Estaría cagado del susto sino fuera porque estaba oficial y terriblemente emputado.

—¿Sabe, señor?, me parece que he visto alguna vez al tal Tyler. Yo me encargaré de que se mantengan alejados. No deseo que mi mejor amiga tenga problemas con su padre por culpa de un muchachito libidinoso y hormonal que, además, seguramente no merece a Bella.

—Y tú, ¿no tienes novio, Edwina? —me peguntó Charlie, lo que provocó que ahora el atragantado fuera yo. ¿Cómo me metí en esto? Negué con la cabeza—. Oh, vamos, debes de tener algún pretendiente. Tienes esta belleza...extraña.

Acto seguido: sonrojo de nuevo y una risita de Bella. Mi suegro, el cual por cierto sabía tanto de esta relación como yo sabía del síndrome premenstrual, acababa de llamarme belleza rara...con grandes pies.

—No, señor. Creo que estoy muy joven para eso —contesté, sabiendo las creencias de Charlie—. Creo que a esta edad los chicos son...algo tontos. Descuidados e irresponsables, así que, por el momento estoy bien así —terminé y Charlie me sonrió.

—Ésa es mi chica.

La cena terminó rápidamente en silencio. Bella no nos miró a ninguno de los dos. Charlie parecía indiferente a esto. Pero yo sabía que algo pasaba. Seguro se molestó por mi actitud respecto a lo de Tyler, pero recordé que desde la tarde actuaba de manera...extraña.

Después de lavar los trastes en otro silencio entre Bella y yo, subimos a la habitación, despidiéndonos de Charlie. Fue jodidamente raro cuando nos dio un beso a ambas en la mejilla.

_¿Ambas? ¿En verdad acabo de decir ambas?_

—¿Amor? —le dije a Bella mientras se cambiaba la ropa por su pijama.

—¿Sí? —dijo distraída; tenía puestos sólo sus pantalones.

No tenía ni sostén ni nada que cubriera su cuerpo desde arriba. Iría a seducirla justo ahora si no fuera porque su estado de ánimo me preocupaba más que mi amigo saltarín.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es una estupidez —soltó, riendo un poco.

Me acerqué y traté de olvidar el hecho de sus senos desnudos rozando mi pecho. Bendito sea el Señor, yo sí estaba vestido.

—Oye —le dije, tomando su rostro entre mis manos—, nada que venga de ti es estúpido. Todo me interesa y quiero que me lo cuentes.

—Es tan raro cuando tienes los labios pintados y una peluca con flequillo y me miras así. No puedo creer que desee besar tanto a alguien que luce como mujer —dijo volviendo a reír y después suspiró—. Es sólo que... eres demasiado, y a veces siento que yo no doy tanto como me das tú... haciendo todo esto por mí, y yo no hago lo suficiente. Quiero darte más.

—Tenías razón, sí es una estupidez —le dije y la besé. ¿Cómo podía ella creer esto? Ella me daba demasiado sólo con haberse fijado en mí. Me separé de ella después de un largo beso donde sentí sus pezones ponerse duros—. Nada en esta vida vale más para mí que una mirada tuya, y tú me las has reglado todas, así que no puedes pensar que me das menos de lo que recibes.

Me sonrió y después me dio una patada en la espinilla.

—¡Mierda, Bella! ¡Ow! ¿Qué fue eso? —le dije saltando de cojito. ¿Por qué me pegaba?

—Eso fue por tu actitud estúpida y cavernícola de la cena. Niña celosa —me dijo, señalándome con su dedo índice y, dicho esto, se dirigió a la puerta y puso el seguro.

Se quitó los pantalones quedándose sólo en sus minúsculas braguitas de leones. Tan inocentes a la vez de sexys.

Se puso el pantalón del pijama mientras yo seguía sus movimientos. Una blusa holgada y apagó la luz. Se acostó en la cama y me dejó ahí parado en la penumbra.

¿Podía ser más cruel?

—¿Qué esperas? Te quiero en mi cama en menos de cinco segundos, Edward Cullen.

Sonreí; me quité la peluca y la ropa tan rápido que creo que ella sólo había contado hasta tres.

La abracé y pronto sentí su respiración acompasada, vencida por el sueño. Me sentí tan adormilado como ella, así que sólo pude susurrar:

—Te amo, bebé.

Pasaron cinco segundos cuando ella me respondió:

—Eres toda mi vida.

Ella también lo era. Era por eso que estábamos aquí.

...**...**...

* * *

**White: **Mili,verdad que tú también eres de pies grandes como Edwina? Una vez me dijiste que calzabas grande, platícanos tu experiencia para poder entender a Eddie.

**Dulce: **Sí, resulta que como todas sabran, mi padre es el Dios Limón, él tiene un pequeño fetiche con los pies grandes y se enamoró de mi santa madre concha -cariñosamente llamada mi mamá conchita- de grandes y olorosos pies, yo los heredé de ella y bueno me ayudan a mantener el equilibrio, ya sabes, mis bubies cof cof soy desproporcional ¿y qué? ¡Vivan las imperfecciones! ... Como la joroba de Bru jo-jo

**White: **Yo no tengo joroba, maldita cara de chango. Bueno, se supon que actualizaríamos hasta el domingo, pero nos llegó una idea hace aproximadamente tres horas y nos pusimos a escribir como si el telado fuera nuestro amante. Y, como resultado, tuvimos este capítulo que esperamos les guste mucho. Verdad, Mili-limón?

**Dulce: **No, es mentira, ¿por qué eres una jodida mentirosa Bru? ¿Te excita mentir? ... Nah, en realidad tiene razón, ando alguito dramatica porque en los rr del cap pasado varias coincidieron con Bru y dijeron que no se entendia una madre de lo que yo decia... Lo confieso soy un alienigena con tentaculos en lugar de chiliwila *Llanto *

... Y después ¿Por qué me dicen estúpida? jo- jo, espero que les guste el cap. con mucho cariño y jugos alienigenas para ustedes ¿No Bru?

**White: **Bueno, no entendí lo que dijiste. En fin, muchas gracias por los RR, Gracias a Yaris, fuiste la número 100. Aclaración paraYaz: losiento,lapresidenta del club de fans ya es Aleijta, llegaste tarde mientras decidías si nuestro fic valía la pena o no. Lo lamentoooo. Aclaración dos, no se puede usar el lenguaje de la hermandad, yaz, o t acusare de plagio jjjajajajaja. Ok, las amo. POR CIERTO! Mili, creo que asustamos a PERRO FIEL, porque nuncavolvió a decir nada. Te extrañamos en el cap pasado, como a muchas más.

**Dulce: **Aclaración uno: Lo que digo sí se entiende ¬¬ *zorra chichikuilota* Aclaracion dos: No sé si l merezcamos pero sí existe un Team Chiliwilas señorita, así que le agradeceria que no lo mire en menos por respeto a nuestras maravillosas amigas que se han unido, Aclaracion nuemero H: Rebauticé a nuestro lector macho como "perro infiel porque ya no volvio" Aclaración nuemero 5: No sé contar u.u reprobé el jardín de niños... Las quiero niñas, te amo Bru, aunque tú te burles de mí porque no sé essspresarme!

**White: **Pff, dios las bendiga y omitan la parte donde Mili cunta con letras. las amamos, besos a lahermandad. aio0s!

.

_Las alas que nos llevan a volar no se encuentran en nuestras espaldas, sino en el redondo culo de eddie que nos inspira dia tras dia._

_._

Cambio y fuera.


	5. Hemorroides

**Disclaimer: Casi ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen. Son de SM a excepción de Edwina, a la cual le hacemos la operación jarocha cada noche para nuestra satisfacción personal. Si la hurtas te saldrán granos en el culo. La historia si es nuestra.**

**Edwina Cullen**

**By**

**Chiliwilas**

**(Dulce & White)**

...**...**...

**Summary: Iba a restarle importancia y decir que era sólo una compañera, sin embargo,la telaraña había llegado a un punto interesante. Una sonrisa maliciosa se plasmó en mi rostro y, dando la espalda a Charlie, respondí:—¡Oh sí, papá! Edwina es mi mejor amiga.**

...**...**...

—No, mamá, no necesito más de esos —murmuré incómoda, enrollando el cordón del teléfono en mis dedos.

—Pero, hija, estás en la cumbre de tu exploración sexual, debes estar preparada en caso de que tu lugar especial quiera ser el anfitrión de alguna boa juguetona —explicó ella con naturalidad.

—¡Mamá! —reproché sintiéndome avergonzada.

—¿Renée? —preguntó Charlie entrando en la sala con un cuenco con cereal y leche entre las manos. Asentí insegura, la sonrisa de mi padre se hizo presente en seguida, pero intentó disimularla.

—Ya me tengo que ir, hablamos luego —me despedí intentando evitar que ambos se comportaran como un par de niños.

—¡No debes colgar por mí, Bells! —gritó Charlie dejándose caer en el sofa—. Soy un adulto, puedo manejar esta situación.

—¿Tu padre está ahí? —preguntó Renée usando el mismo tonó casi adolescente que Charlie—. Dile que no se meta en nuestros asuntos de chicas.

—Mamá...—protesté susurrando.

—Díselo, Isabella —exigió usando un tono de madre que no le quedaba en absoluto. ¡Por Dios! ¡Era Renée!

—Papá, dice mamá que te diga que no te metes en los asuntos de chicas —comuniqué con fastidio.

Charlie saltó del sofá —como cada vez que mamá llamaba y esto ocurría— y caminó hasta detenerse frente a mí.

—Pues dile a tu madre —comenzó petulante—, que yo dije que le dijeras, que no sea infantil mandando a decirme cosas contigo.

—Pues yo digo, que dejen de decirme qué decirles y se lo digan ustedes mismos —solté molesta.

—Lo siento hija —comenzó Charlie con rostro arrepentido—. Sólo pregúntale qué tal están sus hemorroides. ¿Ya está mejor?

—¡Charlie Swan! —gritó mi madre a todo pulmón aturdiéndome un momento—. ¡He oído eso, eres hombre muerto!

—¡Ven por mí, Higginbotham! —retó Charlie metiéndose su cuchara en la boca, mientras sonreía satisfecho.

—¡Odio a ese hombre! —bramó Renée furiosa.

Rodé los ojos ante su comportamiento, eran tan especiales...

...

—Asi que, básicamente, tus padres se odian porque se aman, entonces... es justo ahí donde me pierdo —confesó Jasper durante el almuerzo al día siguiente.

—Resulta que eran muy jóvenes cuando se casaron, y, en un arrebato de Renée, ésta se fue esperando que Charlie la siguiera y fuera todo muy telenovela —expliqué aburrida mirando la entrada de la cafetería esperando ver entrar a Edward.

—No me parece que el jefe Swan sea del tipo galán del medio día —meditó el rubio.

—Porque no lo es, genio —respondí cada vez más molesta. ¿Dónde estaba Edward?

—Al parecer alguien no hizo su saludo al sol esta mañana —comentó Alice, con su acostumbrado tono de guía espiritual—. La aromaterapia le haría bien a tu espíritu —reflexionó.

—Y un pene le haría bien al tuyo, pero nada que te lo estoy recordando a cada momento —ataqué con falsa melosidad.

—Yo podría...—comenzó Jasper alzando una ceja seductoramente.

—¡Cállate! —exigimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo, casi igual de exasperadas.

—¿Por qué tanto amor en el ambiente? ¿Alice no fumó su porro matutino hoy? —preguntó Edward llegando a nuestra mesa con una bolsa de papel en la mano y una sonrisa enorme.

—No, es tu novia la que no ha tenido su sesión de besuqueo lésbico con Edwina —habló Alice, recobrando su mueca de hippie.

—¿Dónde estabas? —pregunté con un gimoteó de protesta.

Su sonrisa se hizo mayor y acercó su silla a la mía, para luego pasar un brazo por sobre mis hombros y dejar un beso sobre mis labios.

—Me encontré con una rubia y guapa amiga en el pasillo —informó al separarnos, mirando a Rosalie con la burla a flor de piel.

—¡Jesús, mátame! —gimió ella dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa provocando un ruido sordo.

—Rose, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Jasper preocupado, obviamente al nunca haber presenciado el ritual de cortejo "Mallory".

—Lo está, no tienes que tocarla tanto —masculló Alice entre dientes al ver cómo el rubio acariciaba la melena rubia de nuestra amiga.

—¡Uy, mi ninfa de bolsillo!¡Ardes cuando te pones así! —exclamó Jasper con voz lasciva centrando toda su atención en la pequeña gurí sonrojada—. ¡Castígame, bebé!

—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamé reventando de la risa, sin poder aguantar más, Rosalie levantó su cabeza un poco sonriendo también, y Edward negaba con la cabeza incrédulo—. ¡Eres un jodido depravado sexual! —acusé divertida, sin real intención de reprocharle nada.

—Mallory... Rose —balbuceó Alice con torpeza apuntando a Edward.

—¡Cierto! —dijo Edward de repente, incluso más entusiasmado que antes—. ¡Mallory! —pronunció riendo.

—¿Mallory? —preguntó Jasper, acercándose no tan discretamente a Alice, y mirándola de reojo—. ¿La rubia lesbiana agradable?

—La misma —respondió Edward.

—¿Qué hay con ella? —onsistió el rubio con un bostezo exagerado, estirando el brazo de derecho para apoyarlo finalmente en el respaldo de la silla de Alice.

—La rubia lesbiana agradable enamorada de Rosalie desde el jardín de niños, querrás decir —se burló mi novio.

—Bueno, quizá no sea tan malo —comenzó Rosalie con una mirada malvada—. Dime, Bella, ¿qué se siente besar a una chica?

—¡Hey! —advertí, o bueno, lo intenté, no me gustaba que molestasen a Edward con eso, pero, ¡rayos! Era endemoniadamente gracioso. Tuve que reír, no porque quisiera, era la naturaleza y si algo había aprendido con Alice es que contra ella no se puede.

—Al menos Mallory es bonita —secundó Jasper entre risas siguiéndole el juego a Rose.

—¡Edwina no es fea, sólo tiene una belleza distinta! —defendió... ¿Edward?

Las risas se detuvieron en el acto y todos lo mirábamos incrédulo, vi una mosca volar cerca de mi rostro, pero, ¡por Jesús!, no pude cerrar la boca.

—Di- Di- Digo... No es fea, porque no existe, Edwina es un personaje, soy hombre, los hombres no somos bonitos, somos machos, tenemos pelo y olemos mal —farfulló apresuradamente trabándose al principió.

Rosalie fue la primera en estallar en carcajadas seguidas por los demás.

—¡No puedo creer que Emmett se haya perdido esto! —chillaba entre carcajadas—. ¡Es demasiado! ¡Demasiado!

El timbre sonó entonces y los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse de sus mesas para ir a clases, como siempre, nos dirigieron varias miradas extrañadas, pero siguieron con su marcha.

—Señorita —dijo Jasper ofreciendo su mano a Alice con un encantador acento y una sonrisa sensual que seguramente hubiera multiorgasmeado a cualquier chica.

—Prefiero que un mamut defeque sobre mi humanidad dos veces y luego el cosmos se desequilibre en mi contra antes que hacer entrar en contacto cualquier parte de mi piel con la tuya —respondió ella con semblante impasible—. Námaste, Jasper —se despidió inclinando la cabeza y juntando sus manos frente a su pecho con las puntas de los dedos hacía arriba.

La pequeña caminó frente a nosotros y desapareció girando en el pasillo, Jasper la siguió con esa sonrisa de cazador en sus labios.

—Tarde o temprano va a caer —dijo Rosalie llegando al salón.

—Lo sé —secundé pensativa abrazándome a Edward en la puerta—. Es demasiado sexy, incluso la pura Alice puede sentirlo.

—¿Uh?... ¿ Perdón? —habló Edward apretando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura—. ¿Cuál es la manía de hablar sobre otros hombres en mi presencia?

—No son otros hombres, bebé —consolé sonriendo—. Es sólo Jazz.

—Sí, bebé —se burló Rose con voz melosa—. Es sólo un rubio guapo, que por cierto no se gusta de usar medias o lencería de mujer —remató entrando al salón y sentándose en nuestro lugar.

—No le hagas caso —pedí aguantando la risa.

—Es fácil decirlo —gimoteó de manera adorable.

—Tú empezaste con lo de Mallory —apunté—. Era obvio que ella iba a responder así.

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Edward y me pregunté: ¿Cómo rayos había pensado que la sonrisa de Jasper era sexy teniendo la de Edward?

Con sólo levantar la comisura de su labio formando esa sonrisa exquisita torcida sentía mis piernas perder fuerza... Cursi, pero es un pensamiento más bonito que el de _¡Mis bragas están sufriendo las consecuencias!_

Claro que sí... Piensa en algo frío, Swan, piensa en algo frío. Mantén esas hormonas bajo cero.

—Jóvenes, por favor, las demostraciones de afecto fuera de mi clase —dijo el señor Banner entrando al salón—. Y usted, ¿no debería ir a clase, señor Cullen?

—Claro, señor Banner, ya me voy —anunció él sin borrar la sonrisa—. Te amo —susurró besando mi mejilla.

Sonreí como idiota mientras caminaba a mi lugar junto a Rose al final del aula, el amor es tan lindo, de veras, en cualquier momento dejaba de caminar y me ponía a trotar tipo la niña de la casa en la pradera... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—¡Ah! Señor Banner —llamó Edward volviendo en sus pasos unos segundos más tardes—. Olvidé darle este encargo a Rosalie —continuó pareciendo genuinamente apenado agitando la bolsa de papel en su mano.

—¿Podría hacerlo hoy? —inquirió molesto el maestro incitándolo con su mano sin mirar en realidad, concentrado en unos papeles en su escritorio.

—Por supuesto que sí —saboreó él—. ¿Rose? —llamó desde la mesa junto al señor Banner.

Claramente confundida mi amiga se levantó de su lugar junto a mí y caminó hasta llegar frente a Edward, quien estiró su mano, pero dejó caer la bolsa antes de que ella la tomase.

El señor del señor Banner, completamente fruncido, se relajó en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en el contenido de la bolsa esparcido sobre su escritorio, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al igual que su boca y su rostro se tornó completamente rojo de vergüenza desde el cuello hasta la raíz de su cabello.

—Lo siento, espero que no se haya estropeado nada —se disculpó falsamente apenado Edward reuniendo lentamente los que parecían cd´s y revistas—. Lauren me pidió que te diera las gracias por prestarle tu colección personal y está ansiosa de practicar un poco contigo, mhmm, página ocho —susurró tan fuerte que hasta yo al final del aula lo oí—. Dice que también es su favorita con las piernas en...

—¡Cullen! —gritó de manera ahogada el señor Banner imposiblemente más rojo—. Suficiente, suficiente —continuó agitando su cabeza.

—Seeh, suficiente —dijo él pagado de si mismo, viendo a Rose aún de pie inmóvil mirando horrorizada la bolsa que él le tendía nuevamente, esta vez mi amiga la tomó y comenzó a caminar hacía mí. Parecía en shock.

Edward me voló un beso y salió del lugar, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, el señor Banner se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar de mitocondrias y plasto-cosas que no me interesaban en ese momento.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté curiosa.

Rose no respondió, tenía como la mirada perdida, y un semblante casi tan desquiciado como el de Alice, vi cómo los chicos en la primera fila frente a la mesa del señor Banner se giraban y se reían mirando a Rose.

Le quité la bolsa y me ahogué con mi saliva al ver las revistas y cd´s con peliculas porno lésbicas.

_¡Arde, arde, arde, Rosie!_

Decía una nota en un papel rosa perfumado.

—¡No me joda...! —exclamé sin aguantar la risa.

—¡Swan! —me regañó el señor Banner desde su lugar con el libro en la mano y aún notoriamente rojo—, modere su vocabulario y preste atención.

—Sí, señor, lo siento —Me disculpé tratando desesperadamente de contener la risa.

El maestro volvió a centrar su atención en el libro, esquivando claramente a Rosalie, la que había cambiado su mueca por una asesina.

—Rose... —susurré, sin saber bien qué decir. ¿Arde Rosie... Quizá?

—¿Cuánto cariño le tienes al cacahuate que lleva por pene Edawrd? —preguntó seriamente apretando la mandíbula.

Tragué pesadamente.

—En realidad es mucho, mucho cariño —respondí con voz ahogada, haciendo énfasis en mis muchos.

—Lástima —silbó pareciendo más molesta al notar a los chicos que yo vi antes riéndose de ella—, pero ve el lado positivo —continuó con agria simpatia—: después de que terminé con él, no habrá manera de que Charlie dude de Edwina. 

Luego de eso Rosalie actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado, y eso era definitivamente mucho peor, en fin, su venganza sería dura, pero no se metería con el pequeño gran Eddie, me tenía demasiado aprecio como para hacerme ese daño.

¡Uy! Un escalofrio me recorrió de sólo pensarlo.

Más tarde ese día estábamos en la casa de Edward, mirándonos unos a otros con el aburrimiento plasmado en el rostro, excepto por Alice, que no quitaba su cara de recién cogida.

—¡Buenas noticias, gente! —Entró anunciando Emmett—. ¡Ya llegó el alma de la fiesta!

—Viva —Pronuncié con un muy falso entusiasmo desde mi lugar, Edward rió un poco sacudiéndome—. Deberías moverte, se te va ir la sangre a la cabeza —comenté distraída sin dejar de lanzar hacía arriba la pelota amarilla de goma con una cara sonriente dibujada especialmente para ser apretadas sin piedad a la hora del estrés.

Mi guapo, pero a veces algo distraído novio, estaba sentado en el sofá, pero al revés con su cabeza colgando y las piernas hacía arriba, con mi cabeza en su estomago.

—Estoy bien así —respondió con la voz extraña, supongo que por estar de cabeza.

Medio mugí, en lugar de responder, estaba tan aburrida y comenzaba a dormírseme el cerebro.

—Bien, nadie oiga a Emmett, de todas formas, sólo tiene una jugosa historia sobre cierta conversación con el Jefe Swan... —comenzó él hablando de sí mismo en tercera persona.

—¡¿Hablaste con Charlie? —interrumpí interesada, levantándome del estómago de Edward para sentarme bien.

—Sip —respondió, haciendo énfasis en la "p" mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá donde estaban sentadas Rose y Alice—. Hey, petite Allie —saludó despeinándola mientras ella se levantaba del sofá y se sentaba en el que estaba frente a mí—. Hola, baby Rosie —saludó acomodándose en el nuevo espacio besando la mejilla de la aludida.

—¡Emmett! ¡Habla, carajo! —insistí, desvié la mirada y Edward seguía en la misma posición, parecía mareado, pero sonreía.

—Te ves extraño, Emm —comentó mi novio con una risa tonta.

Si no lo amara como lo amo...

—Sí, como sea —le respondió Emmett con una mueca de que expresaba cuán extrañado estaba ante la posición de su hermano—. Me habló sobre Edwina, mi encantadora hermana y apuntó con su pistola a mis huevitos de pascua mientras me advertía que permaneciera lejos de ti —continuó con un evidente escalofrío.

—¡Uy! Lo siento, Em —me disculpé sabiendo que no era una broma.

—Está bien, le aclaré que tengo una hermosa novia y me gustan rubias, esta rubia —rectificó apuntando a Rose al ver su ceja alzada.

Para nadie era un secreto que Emmett Cullen había sido un mujeriego antes de Rosalie, pero no era nada que no se esperase siendo tan atractivo, buenos genes.

—¿Entonces...? —lo incité a continuar con mi mano.

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande mirando a Edward.

—Nos ha invitado a comer —comentó, jocoso—. También la rarita y el pervertido —apuntó con su cabeza a Alice y Jasper que estaban hablando sin poner atención a nuestra conversación.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que invitará a Jasper? —pregunté desconcertada—. Es un chico —puntualicé en caso de cualquier duda.

—Tengo mis trucos, joven Swan —dijo él, imitando a Alice.

Lo pensé un momento mirando a mi alrededor.

—¿A comer? —Emmett asintió—. ¿A todos? —insistí, él volvió a asentir.

Aquello sería... interesante, o un desastre, pero definitivamente algo digno de ver.

...**...**...

White: Mili, despiertate, caraaay! sé que es tu hora de tomar leche y de dormir cual moco que eres, pero tenemos que hacer la nota para poder actualizar. o que? quieres dejarlas sin nota? sin capitulo nuevo? ellas mismas lo dicen, les gustan mas las notas que el ropio cap así que pon eseculito alerta y reacciona. salúdalas *Jean toma la mano de mili y trata de moverla en un intento d aparentar el saludo que la muy somnolienta mili no es capaz de hacer*

**Dulce: ** Embesila! estoy despierta, sólo un poco medio ida , pero bien, presente presidente, oye ya te pusiste el unguento para el herpes? o por eso estás de malas y me molestas?

**White: ** Nop, estoy molesta porque, cuando tienes sueño, no controlas tus esfinteres y llevo horas escuchando, aguantando y oliendo tus putas flatulencias *se escucha un ruido sospechoso, brrt* ¿ven? es tan desagradable. En fin, actualizamos ahora porque el cap está listo y, porque al menos en sudáfrica, YA ES DOMINGO! así que aquí lo tienen, por cierto, méxico sacó a francia del mundial, LUIS XV DE RODILLAS ANTE MOCTEZUMA, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!

**Dulce: ***Mili se re contra caga de la risa*

¡Si! ¡Viiva eso que dijo Bru y que... a nadie le importa gracias ¬¬, y yo no soy flatulenta, eres tú que volviste a cenar chiliwil con frijoless. Y bueno como tenemos las mejores lectoras del mundo no aguantamos las ganas de actualizarles, así que esperamos que les guste, se nos hace muy lindo como nos concienten y se han portado tan bien con nostros que, ainsh! ya me puse niña ¡Dios! Que flojera. Bru, desconectame.

**White: ** Desconectada. listo. en fin, no se han respondido todos los rr porque, juro que no es tan facil, pero JURO POR DIOS QUE SERAN TODOS RESPONDIDOS, sino, que un pájaro ave fénix haga pipi sobre el chiliwil de mi novio que cof cof no existe cof cof y lo desintegre y me deje sin hijos. Las amamos, por cierto, Alejita quería estar en est Na (ale es la presidenta del team chiliwilas) pero en este momento no está conectaa, me imagino que está ebria =D, pero cmo recado, dice que nadie se atrva a tratar de despojarla de su lugar. bola de ridículas (liz, sofi, ale y mili), ya etendi lo que es el cafe y ni un brillo. en fin LAS AMO! A TODAS Y AL PERRO FIEL Q ES MUY INFIEL. mili, nunka t lo digo aki, pero eres mi vida, gracias amora por darme el honor de compartir tu talento conmigo. *lloro* Adios =(

**Dulce: **Mierda me reconecto, que linda es esta bruta, yo te amo más infinito más uno siempre el doble que tú... Pero no grites, es de mala educación *me frunso completa*

¡Ahí les deje café niñas! Gracias por ser tan lindas. Chiliwilas desconectando... ¡Adiós!

**White: **OH,una cosa más, Liz, deja de quejarte por no responder tu rr como un pinche gusano con sal, dame tiempo cara de culo. te amo! AIO0S!

_**las alas que nos llevan a volar no se encuentran en nuestras espaldas, sino en el redondo culo de eddie que nos inspira dia tras dia.**_

_**.**_

_**Cambio y fuera.**_


	6. Gónada Pelirroja

**Disclaimer: Casi ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen. Son de SM a excepción de Edwina, a la cual le hacemos la operación jarocha cada noche para nuestra satisfacción personal. Si la hurtas te saldrán granos en el culo. La historia si es nuestra.**

**Edwina Cullen**

**By**

**Chiliwilas**

**(Dulce & White)**

...**...**...

**Summary: Iba a restarle importancia y decir que era sólo una compañera, sin embargo,la telaraña había llegado a un punto interesante. Una sonrisa maliciosa se plasmó en mi rostro y, dando la espalda a Charlie, respondí:—¡Oh sí, papá! Edwina es mi mejor amiga.**

...**...**...

Ésta tenía que ser la pendejada más pendeja de todas las pendejadas que han existido en la vida, incluso desde Adán y Eva; esto era más pendejo que comer del fruto prohibido. Incluso desde los pinches dinosaurios, esto tenía que ser peor que morir aplastado por un meteorito. Sé que en este momento mis pensamientos son más vulgares que de costumbre, pero tenía que estar enojado. No había otro estado de ánimo para mí en este momento.

Estaba sentado en un restaurante con mi solidario hermano Emmett, el cual no se podía perder esta escena; con Rose, la única mujer en el pueblo cuya madre era peor que Charlie; con el grandísimo pervertido de Jasper que no dejaba de verle las lolas a Alice; con la enana loca que no dejaba de hacer gestos por la mirada de Jasper; con la persona más hermosa que el Señor todo poderoso creó, Bella, por supuesto, y, cómo no... con Charlie. Obviamente, yo vestido de Edwina.

En un restaurante.

Un lugar público.

La gente me miraba raro, como si fuera el circo de curiosidades y yo fuera el número estelar, la única mujer capaz de darte náuseas con sólo mirarla.

Como dije, estaba emputado, y no había cabida para otro sentimiento dentro de mí en este momento. Pasara lo que pasara, dijeran lo que dijeran, yo estaba molesto y nada lo cambiaría.

—Si dejaras de poner esa cara te verías un poco menos fea —me susurró Bella para que nadie pudiera oírnos—. Prometo que si te comportas mejor, en la noche jugamos a la Caperucita Roja —terminó diciendo mientras situaba su mano en mi entrepierna por debajo de la mesa.

Vale, ya no estaba enojado.

Seguía siendo feísima, pero al menos estaba seguro que era una fea feliz.

—Entonces, ¿qué harán después de la comida, chicos? —nos preguntó Charlie.

Por supuesto, ya no le molestaba que Emmett estuviera aquí dado que era novio de Rose, y por alguna razón creía que Jasper era gay, por lo tanto su bebita Bella estaba a salvo.

¿Quién diría que alguien pensaría del pervertido "acoso-a-Allie-porque-me-provoca-erecciones-y-soy-risitos-de-oro", que sería homosexual?

—No lo sé, papá. Pensábamos entrar al cine —contestó Bella mientras sonreía.

—De acuerdo, pero nada de chicos para ti, ¿entendido?

Bella sólo asintió.

—¿Qué tal para mi hermana, Edwina? —preguntó el pendejo de Emmett.

Tenía que destrozar mi buen humor producido por la mano santa de Bella.

—Para mí nada, sabes que detesto esas cosas —contesté con mi voz chillona y matando a Emmett con la mirada—. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir al tocador —jamás podría acostumbrarme a ser tan mujer—, mientras tanto, sería bueno, Charlie, que le enseñaras a mi hermano a cuidarme mejor.

Me puse de pie y m dirigí al baño. Al de mujeres, por supuesto.

¿Adónde más podría ir? Sólo le rezaba a Todos los santos que esta experiencia de entrar a un baño de mujeres no me traumara de por vida. No sabía qué me podía encontrar.

Gracias a Dios no había nadie, así que entré a un cubículo y me permití hacer mis necesidades de pie, pero tuve que cortar la situación a la mitad cuando la puerta se abrió. Pude escuchar a dos chicas hablando y, si miraban unos pies en dirección al retrete y escuchaban el sonido de una manguera a presión, sabrían que había alguien orinando de pie.

Rápidamente me senté y tuve que continuar de aquella manera, aunque fuera incómodo.

—..._no estoy segura que tengas razón..._

—_¿De qué estás hablando? Su novia es espantosa, y, mírame a mí. Sólo es cuestión de que Edward Cullen se dé cuenta de que tiene más opciones que Isabella, entonces la dejará._

No. Me. Jodas. Con. Eso.

No. Puta madre, no, no me jodas con eso, no, no, no, no.

Alguien, que no tenía idea de quién era, estaba diciendo que mi Bella era fea. ¿Acaso no era bellísima hasta en el nombre? ¿No se daba cuenta esta mujer de que Bella era más perfecta que la misma perfección?

Vale, yo no podía salir del baño como Edward y ponerla en su lugar. Yo no podía arreglar esto como lo hacen los hombres por dos razones:

Primera, ella no era un hombre, así que no podía golpearla. Y segunda... bueno, hoy yo tampoco era un hombre. Así que tendría que arreglarlo como lo hacen las mujeres. Pero, ¿cómo mierdas arreglan las mujeres sus problemas? Tenía que seguir el ejemplo delas tres mujeres que conocía.

Pensé en Rose. Ella seguramente rompería la tubería del lavamanos y le daría directo a la cabeza. Rose no era una opción.

Alice. Ella comenzaría a nombrar a todos los dioses Mayas, a la madre naturaleza, a las deidades egipcias para que le dieran el poder de echarle encima a aquella mujer "la maldición del culo adolorido" o alguna mierda así. Si Rose no era una opción, Alice lo era menos.

Y mi Bella. Bueno, en el tema referente a Bella me declaraba incompetente porque ella jamás hacía lo que yo esperaba, así que no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría.

Así que sólo me quedaba seguir mis instintos de mujer enterrados en algún lugar. Recordé los consejos de Alice, de buscar en mis adentros por las trompas de Falopio, de sentir mis ovarios imaginarios o alguna pendejada así. Me armé de valor y abrí la puerta del cubículo en el que me encontraba.

Fue muy teatral, pero funcionó. La abrí tan de golpe que el par de víboras gritaron cual gatas en celo.

Las llamé víboras. Mi lado femenino estaba saliendo a la luz.

Cuando me miraron y no me reconocieron, continuaron con su plática despectiva, aunque noté que ambas querían reírse a carcajadas por mi fea apariencia.

Ríanse de su madre.

—El punto es, Jane —dijo una pelirroja bastante alta, casi más que yo, una verdadera jirafa con cabeza de flama—, que lo conseguiré. Edward Cullen será mío.

—Tendremos tiempo de sobra para saberlo, Victoria —añadió una rubia tan pequeña como Alice—, el año a penas comienza.

Hora de sacar las trompas de Falopio, Edwina.

—Es una pena —comencé con mi vocecilla— que Edward no te vaya a hacer mucho caso. Jamás le han gustado las mujeres con cara de gónada, y tú, querida, tienes el rostro de un testículo con gonorrea.

El rostro de aquella mujer con cráneo color zanahoria no tenía precio. Mi insulto fue tan genial que incluso la rubia pequeña se empezó a reír.

—¿Yo, cara de gónada? ¿Te has mirado en un espejo, maldita hija de Cuasimodo?

Mierda.

—Escúchame bien, perra —y una mierda, ahora entendía por qué las mujeres escogían las palabras por sobre los golpes. Esto de insultar con la palabra perra era asombroso—, para tener a Edward tendrías que ser como Bella, y para eso tendrías que volver a nacer. No eres ni la mitad de buena que ella lo es, ni de hermosa, ni de sexy ni de asombrosa —ya pueden llamarme Edwina, la lesbiana—. ¡Perra! Y yo podré ser la hija de Cuasimodo, pero tú eres una perra...

Sobreexplotación de la palabra perra. Muy mal hecho.

Salí del baño satisfecho conmigo mismo a excepción de la última parte. Debo aprender más insultos. Le pediré a Rose que me enseñe algunas nuevas.

Mi salida fue dramática. Salí meneando el culo como una mujer orgullosa y regresé a la mesa. Decidí guardarme el pequeño altercado para después cuando estuviera solo con Bella.

—Charlie nos pidió que te dijéramos adiós de su parte. Iremos a mi casa a ver la película en vez de ir al cine, ¿te parece, Edwina? —preguntó Emmett muy serio como si de verdad ése no hubiera sido el intento de una cruel broma.

...**...**...

Estábamos todos en la sala de Bella. Era jodidamente incómodo tener que seguir con la ropa de Edwina; si Charlie entraba de improvisto, no había ningún peligro. Debía ser de lo más desagradable mirarme usando la falda larga con las piernas abiertas cual macho, pero no iba a sentarme como una señorita: podré _lucir _como una, pero de eso a sentarme con las piernas cerradas... hay un abismo de diferencia.

Bella estaba recargada en mi hombro mientras yo la rodeaba con mi brazo: una posición donde la tenía cerca de mí y, en caso de peligro, fácil de romper.

Emmett tenia a Rose en su regazo mientras que Alice se cambiaba constantemente de lugar debido a que Jasper la acechaba. Alice era mi amiga, y aunque la molestaba todo el tiempo y a veces me daba miedo su conducta, la amaba como si fuera una hermana para mí. Si otro hombre estuviera actuando así con ella... entonces Emmett y yo ya le habríamos pateado el culo hasta que se le hinchara tanto que le serviría de asiento a su madre, pero todos podíamos darnos cuenta que, en realidad, Alice estaba tan atraída hacía Jasper como él mismo. Era por eso que ni Emmett ni yo habíamos interferido aún.

De pronto, a mitad de la película, Alice se puso de pie de un brinco. Pensé que se iba a cambiar de nuevo de lugar, pero se paró frente a Bella y a mí, con los ojos desorbitados y me señaló. Me sentí como en una puta película de miedo al estilo _Poltergeist _o _El exorcista _donde la niña está poseída por el demonio. De verdad Alice tenía a Satanás, a Lucifer, a Pazulu y a cualquier demonio que exista dentro. Era el mismísimo diablo, y me señalaba a mí, como su elegido para la próxima muerte despiadada en sus calientes manos de fuego, donde seguro sus cuernos harían de mí una mierda de papilla y entonces todos sus ángeles negros me arrastrarían por todo el averno para que mi piel, en contacto con las rocas del suelo, quedara desangrada y...

—Edward —Alice me sacó de mis muy raras ensoñaciones—, necesito hablar contigo —continuó diciendo, aún parada frente a mí. La urgencia en su voz y su rostro me hicieron saber que esto era en serio—. Vamos a la cocina.

Bella me miró preocupada y me hizo señas para que siguiera a Alice. Le di un rápido beso y la seguí, taconeando mientras caminaba tras ella.

Qué raro era que el sonido de los tacones fuera mío. Sonaba bien.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice? —le pregunté, serio esta vez.

Me reiría de ella siempre, menos cuando ella tuviera algo que la molestara.

—Ya lo sé, lo entendí todo, justo unos minutos antes de que te pidiera que vinieras conmigo —me dijo, y estaba asustado.

Nada de gurús por aquí. Era una persona normal hablando de algo que había entendido, y evidentemente esta nueva información la angustiaba demasiado.

—Ustedes me lo dijeron pero yo lo veía distinto, pero ahora lo entiendo. Ya sé por qué no me siento cómoda con Jasper, sé por qué me molesta su presencia y se por qué me desequilibra. Yo odio el sexo y todo lo que conlleva. Y deseo tener sexo con él... de todas las maneras posibles, si me quiere voltear...

—¡Whoa! Alice, para —le solté de golpe, interrumpiéndola. La imagen mental que tuve por unos segundos no fue nada sana—. Pero, eso era más que obvio, Alice, todos lo entendíamos desde hace mucho. No entiendo...

—¡Exacto, Edwina! —me dijo emocionada. Esta perra estaba jugando sucio, no se supone que en momentos así nos jodiéramos, pero mi curiosidad por saber a dónde quería llegar con todo esto venció a mis deseos de molestarla también—. Ustedes lo entendieron antes que yo. Pero ahora también lo entiendo. Se trata de que... ¡quiero follar con él!

¡Mierda! Tan sólo diez minutos de que Alice quisiera tener sexo y ya estaba actuando normalmente. Jasper era una bendición.

—Ok, ninfómana, entiendo. ¿Por qué me estás contando esto a mí? ¿Quieres que sea yo el que maneje tu florecita y se la ofrezca a Jasper?

—No, no, no, no. Nada de eso. Quiero saber cómo es esto. Verás, si no le dije nada a Bella es porque ella jamás es de mucha ayuda. Si le pregunto cómo es tener vida sexual, ella se encogerá de hombros.

—Alice, Bella y yo no tenemos vida sexual. Somos vírgenes, ¿recuerdas?

Se me quedó mirando unos segundos y después bufó.

—Usar tacones te vuelve cada día más y más gay. ¿Vírgenes? Suenas a una damisela con el himen entero. En fin, sé que nunca han tenido "relaciones sexuales" en sí, pero _sí_ sé que juegan —Bella estaba muerta—, así que si no es Bella, eres tú.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué hay de Rose? Ella tiene sexo con Emmett los treinta días de la semana, siete horas al día, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del mes, o la mierda que sea, Alice, ella te aconsejaría mejor.

—Bella y tú son mis mejores amigos, no Rose, no Emmett, no Charlie, no tu padre, no la señora Cope. Tú y Bella.

Alice debía tener razón, usar tacones me volvía demasiado gay dado que, de verdad, lo que me dijo hizo que mi garganta temblara.

—Ok, Allie —empecé, tratando de dejar de lado que mi voz temblaba mucho—, entonces trataré de ayudarte yo. Conozco la teoría, y he estado a punto de llegar a la práctica. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—No sé, ¿cómo es, qué se hace...? No lo sé, desconozco todo sobre el tema.

—Bueno, debes saber al menos que hay cierto animalito que busca su casita y debe entrar a ella. Eso lo sabes, ¿verdad? —le pregunté.

—No soy una jodida analfabeta, Edward, sé cómo es una relación sexual, sé lo que se hace. Lo que no sé es... el proceso o... si hablas durante el hecho. No sé, sólo no me imagino la escena... vale, sí me la imagino, pero creo que es algo plana, como una obra de teatro con malos diálogos, ¿me entiendes?

No.

—Alice, ¿quién mierdas entendería lo que acabas de decir? Yo no, por supuesto. Ni Edwina ni yo, así que habla más claro, dame un ejemplo.

—No lo sé, es como:

"_Bueno, en este momento, retiraré tu ropa, Alice; retiraré de una vez las bragas, espero que la tela del algodón no irrite tu vagina cuando las quite, ¿de acuerdo?"_

"_Oh, claro, Jasper, que mi vagina irritada no te apure. Yo también retiraré tu ropa interior para poder estar desnudos. Si no lo estamos no hay penetración, ¿cierto?"_

"_Cierto, Alice. ¡Vaya! Cualquiera pensaría que la experimentada aquí eres tú. De acuerdo. Oh, mira, Alice, jamás imaginé que lucieras así. Tienes un lindo órgano reproductor."_

"_Lo sé, lo he cuidado por mucho tiempo y está nuevo. El tuyo no se queda atrás, ¿eh? Tu miembro es agradable a la vista."_

"_Gracias, Alice."_

"_No hay de qué. Vaya, también es grande."_

"_Lo sé, espero no herir tus paredes uterinas. Está bien, ahora me pondré entre tus piernas, talvez toque alguno de tus senos en el proceso, sólo talvez, como punto de apoyo; haré mi trabajo y acabaremos. ¡Suerte!"_

Me quedé al menos unos treinta segundos enteros tratando de procesar la información que Alice acababa de darme. Todo en un rápido diálogo donde ella imitaba la voz de Jasper. Dijo al menos diez palabras por segundo y hacía movimientos casuales con la mano como si del clima hablara.

—Alice, por favor dime que eso fue una broma.

—¿Ves que me esté riendo, grandísimo sarnoso?

Entonces el que rió fui yo.

¿Qué tan rara era que se imaginaba el sexo como un puto intercambio de palabras donde se desnudaban, penetración y fin?

No pude dejar de reírme ni siquiera cuando ella tomó un sartén y me golpeó la espalda. Me lanzó miradas asesinas pero la sola idea de tener sexo de esa manera me resultaba ridícula, como una película de risa.

Dejé de reírme cuando su mirada de verdad me dio miedo y comenzó a mover la boca como diciendo algún conjuro.

—Vale, no es broma, lo entiendo. No, Alice, no es así. No he tenido relaciones sexuales con Bella como tal, pero la he visto desnuda, mis manos la han desnudado cientos de veces, y no es así. Son cosas que suceden solas, no necesitas hablar siquiera, sólo se necesita una buena mirada, unas manos curiosas...eso es todo.

—Hablas así porque desnudas a alguien que amas. Para ti es un arte descubrirla, como desprender una a una las capaz en una cebolla, descubriendo su energía. La ves desnuda desde el alma...

_Ya volvió la Alice enferma... ¿por qué habla de Bella como una cebolla?_

—Entonces respóndeme una pregunta. ¿Por qué si has decidido ser virgen por tanto tiempo de pronto quieres hacerlo con alguien sin amor? Sonará a Edwina lo que diré pero me importa una mierda. No creo que valga la pena que desperdicies así tu primera vez, Alice, porque, entonces sí, tendrás mil razones para odiar el sexo, cuando de verdad es asombroso.

La vi suspirar y mirar hacia abajo. Cuando sus ojos se levantaron, la cara de recién cogida a estaba aquí. Hola, Alice marihuana.

—De acuerdo, si tú, hombre arropado de manera femenina y delicada y, además, virgen, dices que el sexo es asombroso, te creeré. La paz sea contigo.

Y dicho esto regresó a la sala. Se burló de mí, pero de alguna manera se que me escucharía. Regresé a la sala detrás de ella y me senté con Bella. Vi cómo Alice se sentaba en la orilla de uno de los sillones y Jasper, muy resignado, ni siquiera trató de acosarla de nuevo. Se le veía un poco afligido.

Alice lo miró y le sonrió. Se puso de pie y, esta vez, fue ella la que dejó su puesto para estar con él aunque, por supuesto, él no le huyo.

Miré a Bella, la cual tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro casi imperceptible.

Charlie llegó de pronto azotando la puerta. Todos nos tensamos y estoy seguro que Bella se rompió el cuello de tan rápido que lo giró, mientras yo cerraba las patas adoptando una postura de mujer y ponía mi cara de vagina resentida.

—¡BELLA!

El grito de Charlie nos hizo entender a todos que estábamos en problemas. Él nos había descubierto, era eso, no podía ser otra cosa. Lo único que lograría que el jefe de policía le gritara así a su hija sería que la descubriera teniendo algo con un hombre, y ese hombre tenía por nombre Edwina Cullen.

—E...Estamos aquí, pap..papá —dijo Bella tartamudeando. A mi me estaban tartamudeando los testículos.

Miré a Emmett buscando apoyo de alguna manera. Si la cosas se ponían feas, él tenía que cuidar a su hermano menor. El cabrón se estaba orinando de la risa.

Llegó a la sala y su mirada era colérica, pero nunca fue hacia mí. Pensé que lo primero que haría sería matarme, pero no, él sólo miraba a Bella como un toro.

—¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES EDWARD?

...**...**...

* * *

**White: **Hola a todas, lesbianas enamoradas de Edwina! Hola, Mili, señora todapoderosa ama del universo travesti!

**Dulce: **estoy más dormida que despierta... otra vez jum

ah! ya empezamos

**White: **ppff, sí, mili, ya empezamos...

**Dulce: **jojo lo siento, ejem, *voz de todo poder* Hola mortales

Y mascotas... ósea Hola Bru =)

**White: **¬¬ Bueno, hemos decidido agilazarlo todo. nos sentimos muy bien el miércoles pasado cuando las sorprendimos con la actu, así que nos pusimos a escribir mucho y ya actuaizaremos cada miércoles y domingo. no prometemos que se cumpla eso siempre pero sí que trataremos. No amaron la forma en que alice imagina el sexo? He de admitir que eso tiene una historia entre Mili y yo, hechos reales, vdd, tú?

**Dulce: **Sí, es gracioso porque la mayoria de las cosas en este fic, son a base de echos reales, y eso me hace crear otra teoria, esta es sobre nosotras, es decir, ¿Somos como un par de personajes de fic? y ojo, no cualquiera un fic de humor, =/ interesante, podriamos decir que somos un par de chistes con patas... pies en mi caso, como sea, eso me acaba de deprimir, traeme un balde chiliwiles Bru, me puse depresivaaaa sin presioooon (8)

**White: **No sé por qué de deprimes pero te mando unos buenos chiliwiles mexicanos. OLVIDALO! los chiliwiles mexicanos no son lindos, mejor unos africanos, o alemanes, dicen x ahi que son uuff! bueno, mientras quitas tu dedresion, quiero agradecer la respuesta que el fic tiene, juro que jamás creímos que sería así.A las que nos leen individualmente, pedirles que, al menos con mis fic, me tengan un poco de pacincia, zaz?

...

mili, no te duermas... (paf)

ESTOY A PUNTO DE DECIR TU NOMBRE VERDADERO...

a la de 1...

a la de 2...

**Dulce: **¡NOOOOOO!

**White: **Sabía que funcionaría, te conozco taan bien, amorcita...

de hecho te conozco tan bien que sé que tu internet murió

cof cof, el interne que te robas..cof cof

**Dulce: **Es que mi mamá estaba al teléfono, ya sabes como es, queria un montón de mierderias de tareas para mi hermana, qué soy ¿Google? Google Mili *paf* ... Ok, dejando de ventilar mi vida personal, mas nunca privada jojo, les cuento que ¡Oye! es perfectamente legal cuando tu vecino sabe que le robas ¬¬ no seas maldita

ainsh! como decía, antes de que la que también roba internet me interrumpiera con suu doble moral -eso ya se lo habian dicho antes ajajaja- estás sin son conversaciones reales de msn, respondiendo a un rr por ahí

aunque no lo creas nena =)

Bru, sí dice esa cantidad de embesilidades por minuto.

**White: **es verdad, alguna vez una autora de FF me llamó persona con doble moral, mili y yo pasamos a ser esa vez las hijas de satanas, lo juro que es cierto, alguna de ustedes lo recordara. en fin, al notaya sealargo muchisimo.

como siempre...

**Dulce: **sip, pero creo que como malditas hijas de satanas, somos unas desvergonzadas crueles mata sueños, así que, alargar una nota y aburrir a unas encantadoras niñas no es tan malo. Como sea gracias por seguir siendo lindas y ya saben, si quieres ser una super chiliwila no necesitas tener cara de ovarioo(8)

**White: **como victoria, que tenia cara de gonada, ya saben, testiculos u ovarios, el que quieran. como dic alice, la paz sea con ustedes. namaste, lectoras! aio0s

**Dulce: **¡Y no olviden dejar su mensaje después de la señal!

_**las alas que nos llevan a volar no se encuentran en nuestras espaldas, sino en el redondo culo de eddie que nos inspira dia tras dia.**_

_**.**_

_**Cambio y fuera.**_


	7. ¡¿Gay quién!

Disclaimer: Casi ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen. Son de SM a excepción de Edwina, a la cual le hacemos la operación jarocha cada noche para nuestra satisfacción personal. Si la hurtas te saldrán granos en el culo. La historia si es nuestra.

* * *

**Edwina Cullen**

**By **

**Chiliwilas**

**(Dulce & White)**

**Summary: Iba a restarle importancia y decir que era sólo una compañera, sin embargo,la telaraña había llegado a un punto sonrisa maliciosa se plasmó en mi rostro y dando la espalda a Charlie,respondí:—¡Oh sí,papá!Edwina es mi mejor amiga.**

* * *

—¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES EDWARD?

Trataba de articular alguna palabra, de soltar alguna excusa ingeniosa; una chica lista, ingeniosa, eso era yo.

Entonces, ¿por qué divina razón seguía congelada en mi lugar con cara de pescado frito?

—¿Q... Q- Quién? —articulé apenas cubriendo instintivamente con mi cuerpo el de Edward.

Las aletas de la nariz de Charlie se dilataban y contraían cual toro furioso y su cara se estaba pasando de rojo colérico a violeta asesino.

Mi padre se veía más perturbado que un rinoceronte con una estaca clavada en el culo.

—¡¿Quién demonios es Edward Collins? —repitió, esta vez sin gritar, masticando con furia contenida cada palabra.

—Cullen —corrigió Jasper.

Las miradas entre incrédulas y furiosas se posaron todas en él, haciéndolo notar que había metido la pata.

Gracias, sexópata.

—Digo... —carraspeó incomodo aclarándose la garganta—, Cullen, deberíamos irnos, ésta es una platica familiar —rectificó mirando a Emmett con tono serio.

—Oye, amigo, no me hagas esa clase de insinuaciones delante de mi novia —respondió el aludido fingiendo estar impresionado—. Yo no bateo de ese lado.

—¡Isabella! —Volvió a gritar Charlie, desviando nuestra atención del extraño comentario de Emmett.

—¿Sí, papi? —hablé suavemente, usando un manipulador tono infantil que generalmente calmaba al tiranosaurio hambriento Swan.

—¡No me pongas esa cara de gato huérfano que acaba de ver a su madre atropellada, jovencita! —me regañó caminando hacía mí meneando su dedo frente a su cara, e incluso me pareció que caminaba algo ladeado por la furia—. ¡¿Por qué rayos la gente del pueblo dice que es tu... que es tu... tu...

Su mueca se contorsionó entre sufrimiento y molestia.

—¡Tu... Tu —siguió con su perfecta imitación de un teléfono, pareciendo atorarse con sus propias palabras—, tu no-no-nov... novi...

—¿Su novio? —preguntó Rosalie exasperada por la torpeza verbal de mi papá.

Con un gruñido, Charlie asintió deacuerdo, sin despegar su mirada de la mía.

Tragué mis nervios y puse a trabajar a mi mente; una excusa, una excusa, una excusa.

¡Rayos! Yo era buena inventando cosas. ¿Por qué no podía sacar nada ingenioso justo cuando la cosa maravillosa que diferenciaba a Edward de Edwina estaba en peligro?, no lograba sacar nada provechoso de mi extraña mente.

—No, papá, yo no... y- yo...

—¡No me mientas, Isabella! —me interrumpió él, era la segunda vez que me llamaba Isabella, estaba realmente enojado.

—¡Pero, papi! —Gemí cambiando de táctica.

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí, Charlie Swan? —se oyó una voz femenina, con mucha autoridad y claramente molesta—. ¡¿Por qué le gritas a mi hija?

Mi maravillosa, encantadora y salvadora madre estaba en la entrada de la sala junto a un par de maletas mirando con la cara desencajada por la ira a mi papá.

¡Uy! Estaba en serios problemas.

—¿Renée? —preguntó relajando su ceño en el acto—. ¡Renée! Qué... Sorpresa —maulló como un bobo abriendo los ojos por el asombro.

—No, señor —negó ella haciendo el mismo desquiciado gesto con el dedo que él había hecho antes, pero esta vez el dedo del castigo era para el jefe Swan—, no me vengas con eso, ¿por qué le gritas a mi niña? —insistió implacable caminando hasta quedar frente a él, separados sólo por unos centímetros.

El imponente e intimidante jefe Swan comenzó a temblar como un gatito asustado y vi cómo su garganta se movía al tragar

¡Oh, sí! ¡Estaba aterrado!

—No, yo no le... es que ella... Y en el pueblo —balbuceó con gesto afligido tratando de explicarse.

—¡Mami! —lloriqueé levantándome para abrazarla—. Yo no sé que hice, estaba aquí con mis amigos, viendo documentales del discovery channel para luego discutirlos y papá llegó gritando cosas que no entendí —improvisé, sintiendo mis neuronas trabajar de nuevo.

—¡Oh, pobre bebita! —me consoló ella, acariciando mi cabello.

—¿Qué van a pensar de mí mis amigos, mamá? —continué la actuación.

—¡Le haz gritado delante de sus amigos! —notó de pronto—. ¿Cómo pudiste Charlie? ¿Qué no sabes que la vida social de una chica de su edad es muy importante? —Susurró molesta sólo para que él la oyese.

Sonreí escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello. ¡Bendita seas, madre, que lees sagradamente la revista cosmos!

—¿Uh?... Pero yo, yo, ella... ¡Renée! —reclamó—. ¡No me confundas! ¡Ella no puede tener nov- no- no...!

—¡Novio! —Corearón exasperados mis amigos.

Otro gruñido y el ceño fruncido volvió.

Yo seguía abrazada a Renée, así que estaba dándole la espalda a ella y a Charlie, en cuanto sentí el cuerpo de mi santa madre tensarse, supe que había salido de ésta, al menos por el momento.

levanté la cabeza y, sonriéndoles a mis amigos, levanté los pulgares en señal de silenciosa victoria.

Edward suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá, por un momento pensé que se había desmayado pero, su respiración estaba demasiado agitada como para ello.

—Una muchacha decente a su edad no relaciona de esa... de esa... de esa manera con un muchacho —Explicó su punto torpemente.

—Acompáñame a la cocina un momento —pidió Renée con voz peligrosamente serena, mientras me separaba de ella—. Tranquila, cielo, yo lo arreglo ya —Continuó esta vez hablándome a mí.

Asentí mordiéndome el labio nerviosa, al verla tan calmada.

—Charlie —llamó indicándole con la mano la cocina— Ahora, por favor.

Mi pobre padre tragó pesadamente y casi pensé por un momento que iba a echarse a correr hacía la puerta para huir.

Pero no lo hizo, en su lugar caminó hacía la cocina lentamente.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?

El grito frenético, casi histérico de mi madre a todo pulmón en cuanto la puerta de la cocina se cerró nos hizo saltar a todos en nuestro lugar.

—¡¿SOY INDECENTE ACASO? ¡PORQUE TE RECUERDO QUE, A SU EDAD, TÚ Y YO YA CUCHIPLANCHABAMOS COMO CONEJOS EN CUALQUIER LUGAR!

¡Oh por Dios!

¡Oh mierda, Dios no , por favor!

Yo no oí eso, no, no, no.

—¡OH, NO ME VENGAS CON IDIOTECES, SWAN! ¡NO RECUERDO QUE TE QUEJARAS ENTONCES! —continuó gritando luego de una corta pausa donde seguramente mi padre dijo algo.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos —dijo Edward con voz aguda y chillona, de pronto levantándose de un salto del sofá.

—Sabias palabras, amigo indefinido sexual —Secundó Alice levantándose tan rápido como mi novio—. ¿Me llevas a casa? —preguntó esta vez mirando a Jasper, usando un tono diferente, que podría describir como normal.

—¿Yo? —preguntó incrédulo, sin embargo, se levantó como un resorte también con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios—. Claro que sí, mi perla del desierto.

—También me voy, me gustaría quedarme a ver el desenlace de esta extraña comedia, pero mi madre me matará si llego después de las ocho —declaró Rose levantándose sin el entusiasmo de los demás.

—Claro, claro —dije rápidamente, pensando que era mejor que se fueran antes de que mis padres decidieran dar más detalles bochornosos.

Cuando ya todos estábamos en la puerta Edward me dio un rápido y nervioso beso en los labios y se separó de mí enseguida mirando hacía el interior de la casa.

—Tranquilo, Charlie esta bajo control —Le calmé acariciando su mejilla al ver que aún no relajaba su mueca de preocupación.

—Créeme, puedo con el jefe Swan y su pistola, pero definitivamente tu madre me aterra —Explicó con una mueca que acompañaba sus palabras. Tuve que soltar una risita al darme cuanta que eso era muy cierto.

Mi madre era una fiera y nunca perdía. ¡Bendita sea, por millonésima vez!

Jasper le puso un casco a Alice y la ayudó a subirse a su moto para luego hacer lo mismo. Y me sorprendió aquello, Alice odiaba a esos "monstruos de metal" pero parecía muy cómoda abrazada al chico.

Edward se subió al Jeep de Emmett en el que habían llegado con Rosalie siguiéndolo.

—¡¿Y Emmett? —Pregunté alzando la voz para que me oyesen.

Rosalie rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia, luego simplemente arrancó.

Confundida hasta la medula, volví a entrar en la casa, justo para ver como mis padres y Emmett estaban placidamente sentados en los sofás de la sala. Todo en perfecta armonia, incluso, Charlie y Renée reían de alguna broma de Emmett.

¿Cómo había pasado eso? No había tardado más de tres minutos en la puerta.

—Bella —suspiró Charlie, al verme de pie en la entrada de la sala—. Lo siento, cariño, no quise ponerme así —se disculpó arrepentido.

¿Quién era ese hombre y qué había hecho con mi padre?

—¿Uh?... ¿Sí? —Pronuncié sin entender.

Las melodiosas risas de Renée revolotearon por toda la habitación.

—No se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza —Respondió ella a mi mueca interrogante, sabiendo perfectamente lo que me estaría preguntando ante la extraña actitud de Charlie.

—¿No? —Volví a los monosílabos, mamá negó con la cabeza volviendo a reír como una niña—. ¿Lo haz golpeado tú?

—No fue necesario —Respondió ella esta vez con una mueca pensativa.

—Entonces... —Los incité a explicarme.

—Emmett se ha quedado a explicarnos todo, como el mayor de la familia y quien está a cargo de Edwina y Edward... —Mi boca se abrió y miré a Emmett con incredulidad sin poderme creer que nos había traicionado.

—¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué? —chillé con toda la intención de tomar la silla junto a mí y darle con ella como en la lucha libre.

—Tranquila, hija, esta bien, yo entiendo —dijo Charlie rápidamente—. No te molestes con el joven Cullen, ha hecho lo correcto.

¡Y mis calzones!, pero...

—¿Por qué estás tan calmado? —pregunté ganándole la confusión a la ira.

—No soy el cavernícola que piensas, hija —respondió pacíficamente—. Si a ti no te molesta a mí tampoco.

¿Uh?

—Emmett, ¿qué... ? —Traté de preguntar, sin embargo mi mente era un revoltijo.

—Lo siento, Bella, sé que querías mantener esto en secreto, pero... —Tenía una mueca de seriedad y solemnidad, sin embargo, justo en ese momento una media sonrisa traviesa parecida a la de Edward apareció en sus labios—, tus padres merecían saber que te haces pasar por la novia de mi hermano menor como un favor para Edwina.

—Sí, es muy amable de tu parte —Me felicitó Renée—. Muy tolerante.

¿Tolerante, amable?

—No entiendo —Dije en voz alta al fin.

—Ya no tienes que fingir, Bella —habló Charlie—. Ya nos ha explicado que Edward es el gemelo de Edwina y que te haces pasar por su novia para que no tenga problemas en la escuela.

¿Problemas? ¿Pero qué mierda pasaba por la mente de esas personas?

Me planteé muy seriamente la posibilidad de que unos alienígenas hubiesen succionado el interior del cuerpo de mis padres y luego hubiesen usados sus pieles como ropa, igual que en la película hombres de negro.

Aunque, el que Emmett estuviese involucrado, era un equivalente a eso.

—Es una lástima que los jóvenes, siendo todo lo evolucionados que son, sigan siendo tan prejuiciosos —comentó Renée llamando mi atención—. El amor es amor y si Edward está enamorado deberían dejarlo en paz —continuó pareciendo indignada—. Al menos tiene un hermano amoroso y preocupado que lo apoya —Terminó mirando a Emmett esta vez con tono dulce.

—Sólo hago lo mejor para mis hermanos —Dijo Idiotemmett con falsa modestia.

—¿Y tus padres? —Curioseó mi madre sobre el tema que yo no entendía

La sonrisa de Emmett se hizo más ancha y para cualquiera hubiese pasado por sincera, sin embargo yo veía la burla como un estúpido cartel de neón.

—Ellos quieren lo mejor para su hijo también —Respondió con simpleza—. ¿No es cierto, Bella?

¡Obviamente disfrutando de mi frustración al saber que yo no podía simplemente preguntar de qué jodida cosa hablaban!

—Claro —respondí, avanzando para sentarme en el sofá junto a Renée—, sólo lo mejor —Remarqué con falso tono entusiasta.

—¡Qué ternura! —chilló mi madre feliz—. ¡Muero por conocer a Edward! ¡Él y su novio, Jasper, deben hacer una pareja encantadora!

Me ahogué con mi propia saliva al escuchar aquel disparate y miré a Emmett como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

—Claro que sí, estará feliz de saber que ustedes lo han tomado tan bien, ¡y Edwina! —Continuó hablando el futuro cadáver—. Ella es tan unida a Edward, con eso de que son gemelos, y sufre con los prejuiciosos que no aceptan a Eddie —Hablaba como si el sarnoso hijo de su mal afortunada madre realmente estuviese diciendo algo muy personal—. Así es como le gusta que lo llamen, lo hace sentir menos masculino.

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Edward iba a matarlo!

Si es que no se moría antes de un infarto por la impresión.

* * *

**White:** HOLAAA! uff, lokillas.. AH NO, jajaja lo lamento mucho, la demora y eso, pero ya estamos de vacaciones, lo sentimos. Mili, regresó perro fiel! además de que se unió alexander! creo que Edward mujer llama al sexo opuesto, que gusto tenerlos x aka!

**Dulce:** Seep, me pasaron cosas con los languetazos que enviaste perro fiel, no inventes, no somos lesbianas, que peliculas te pasa eh? ajajajaj, niñas! no dire "sentimos la tardanza" o "el tiempo no nos da" ni nada de eso porque es muy cliché cachai lokilla?... arrgg mierda no, ajaja es dificil se pega... Buee esperamos les guste el cap y haber arrancado alguna sonrisilla

**White:** lo esperamos tanto como esperamos que perrito fiel le aulle a mi luna jajajaja, no creo que actualicemos estos dias miercoles y domingos, por las vacaciones, pero tampoco sera cosa de dias, vale? las amamos mucho! un besos para todas.

**Dulce:** Gracias por preferir nuestra programación y por dejar comentarios tan geniales, y bienvenidos sean los colores, muchas se han declarado lesbianas luego de conocer a Edwina, hay que admitir que sus selvaticas cejas y sus enormes pies provocan cosas... ¡Ale! Presidenta del Team Chiliwilas y la princesita más bella, ¡Te amo!

Besos para las chicas, abrazos para los chicos y Languetazos para los canes.

...**...**...

**las alas que nos llevan a volar no se encuentran en nuestras espaldas, sino en el redondo culo de eddie que nos inspira dia tras dia.**

**.**

_**Cambio y fuera.**_


	8. Sueños en el bus

**Disclaimer: Casi ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen. Son de SM a excepción de Edwina, a la cual le hacemos la operación jarocha cada noche para nuestra satisfacción personal. Si la hurtas te saldrán granos en el culo. La historia si es nuestra.**

**Edwina Cullen**

**By**

**Chiliwilas**

**(Dulce & White)**

...**...**...

**Summary: Iba a restarle importancia y decir que era sólo una compañera, sin embargo,la telaraña había llegado a un punto interesante. Una sonrisa maliciosa se plasmó en mi rostro y, dando la espalda a Charlie, respondí:—¡Oh sí, papá! Edwina es mi mejor amiga.**

...**...**...

—¡Estás muerto, Emmett! —grité, colérico. ¿Cómo mierdas se le pudo ocurrir inventar algo así? ¡Ese gordo de mierda! Hubiera preferido mil veces que le dijera la verdad a Charlie antes que hacerme homosexual.

—Oye, hermano, cálmate —me dijo muy tranquilo. Definitivamente no le inspiraba nada de miedo, menos desde que me vestía de mujer—. Te salvé el pellejo. El Jefe Swan no iba a descansar hasta que te encontrara y te iba a meter un plomazo por el culo, así que, como tu hermano mayor que soy, era mi obligación salvarte de esa situación.

¡Idiota!

Y, ¿por qué Ricitos de oro no estaba tan emputado como yo?

Estábamos todos en la sala de mi casa, hasta Bella estaba aquí, ya que, mientras la leona dormida de su madre estuviera en Forks, Charlie era inofensivo.

Jasper estaba como si nada hablando de joterías gurús con Alice, mientras yo sentía mi estómago enfermarse. Del coraje seguro que me daba diarrea.

—Y tú, pendejo —dije, mirando a Jasper—, ¿Qué no estás enojado? Te veo muy cómodo con esta situación.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme, no despegaba los ojos de la enana y sólo se limitó a contestar:

—A mí no me digas nada. Tengo mi sexualidad muy bien definida, mis testículos y pene están bien aferrados a mi organismo... soy tan seguro de mí mismo que la broma de Emmett no me molesta en absoluto.

Alice lo miró con los ojos abiertos y juro que una mirada lasciva y perversa se plasmó allí, en su rostro de adivina. Sólo yo me di cuenta.

—Excelente uso de la palabra pene —lo felicitó la bruja pigmea con seriedad—, normalmente, la gente dice: "cosita, pilín, polla, envergadura, chino tuerto", a Bella le gusta llamarlo pirulí, por ejemplo, pero tú, Jasper... — continuó con una sonrisa casi psicópata y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un desquiciado susurro—, usaste la palabra pene de forma perfecta.

—Gracias, suelo usarlo bien —respondió él con una sonrisa insinuante, dándole un asqueroso doble sentido a sus extrañas palabras y volví a explotar… de nuevo.

—¡Eres una perra coñuda y enferma! —le grité a Jasper, el cual…me ignoró.

Me senté en el sofá que tenía más cerca, sabiendo que había perdido esta vez. No había gran cosa qué hacer yo solo. Si Jasper me ayudara, entre los dos podríamos empalar a Emmett o alguna mierda así, pero yo solo…era un caso perdido.

Bella se levantó de donde estaba y se sentó en mis piernas.

—Ya está bien, talvez el método no fue lo más sensato que se le ha ocurrido a tu hermano…pero de alguna manera nos salvó por esta vez.

Me empezó a dar besitos en el cuello. Mierda… siempre lograba que se me olvidara todo.

Rosalie, que normalmente era una arpía conmigo y no perdía oportunidad de burlarse de mí, estaba demasiado tranquila, lo cual no me daba buena espina. Me hacía pensar que estaba tramando algo y eso no me gustaba para nada.

—Edward, míralo por el lado optimista —dijo de pronto Alice. No, que ella no me defienda, que ella no lo haga—, si empiezas a sentirte más mujer, personificarás mejor a Edwina, la cual por cierto cada vez te sale mejor. Sólo aprende a usar lo que te molesta y enfurece y canalízalo de la mejor forma.

¡Bendito sea Jasper que logró que Alice no me jodiera con sus mamadas intensas que nadie entiende jamás!

Pasaron los días. Renée, la madre de Bella, ya cumplía casi una semaa de estar aquí. Veía a Bella cada vez más trastornada con todo esto. Estaba feliz de tener a su madre con ella, pero se quejaba con algo referente a no poder dormir por su causa. Nunca me lo explicó muy bien.

En fin, las cosas iban para bien; gracias a Renée, Bella podía salir con nosotros en vez de que nosotros fuéramos a su casa, lo que hacía que yo no me vistiera de mujer, lo que hacía que fuera un cabrón feliz.

Estábamos en el almuerzo. Rosalie llegó hablando por teléfono con una gran sonrisa y mirándome fijamente a mí.

Oh, no…

—…en verdad te lo agradecemos. Emmett nunca hace esto pero esta vez es importante. Oh, Charlie, Bella es muy afortunada al tenerte como padre. Nos vemos en un rato, hasta luego.

Rosalie colgó el teléfono y se puso a devorar un sándwich doble de queso con jamón. ¿Cómo hacía para comer tanto, no engordar, no hacer ejercicio? Comía casi tanto como Emmett. ¡Maldita genética!

Obviando el hecho de que a veces pensaba como una mujer envidiosa, miré a Rosalie en busca de una explicación, pero Bella, mi hermosa, caliente y sexy novia se le adelanto:

—¿Qué fue eso, Rose? —preguntó, ceñuda.

—Oh, no fue nada. Sólo hablaba con Charlie. Por cierto, Edward —dijo y juro que tenía la mirada del mismísimo diablo—, te recomendaría que no entraras a las últimas clases…y fueras al baño a arreglarte. Charlie nos recogerá hoy…y sabe que irás a casa de Bella con nosotras y si no lo haces…bueno, estoy segura que va a sospechar, y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?

Habían miles de insultos en mi cabeza para ella. pero temí que si los decía podría irme peor.

Bella estaba entre molesta y divertida.

—¿Iremos a casa de Bella hoy? Yupi, qué emoción —dijo nada emocionada Alice, aunque eso sólo se debía a que su naturaleza no le permitía exaltarse demasiado.

Iba a vestirme de mujer…frente a todo el colegio. Con suerte nadie me reconocería y pensarían que era una vieja fea y ya. Con suerte.

Nunca he sido un hombre con suerte.

…

—Vamos, Edward, mi padre tiene ya como diez minutos esperando, tienes que salir.

Bella en estos momentos no me caía nada bien.

—¡¿Por qué coña el baño de mujeres está tan alejado del aparcamiento?

Por alguna razón que sospechaba tenía que ver con Rosalie, había mucha gente aún en la escuela. Hace varios minutos que las clases habían terminado y, normalmente, la escuela se vaciaba rápido. Hoy parecía que todos esperaban verme.

Pero yo era Edward Cullen. Si algún pendejo se burlaba de mí hoy, talvez yo no le contestaría nada en este momento, pero mañana se acordaría de mí. Eso era algo que todos sabían, así que, si eran inteligentes, nadie lo haría.

Desgraciadamente Forks no es reconocido por tener gente inteligente.

En cuanto puse un pie afuera del baño, las risas comenzaron. Había una multitud de gente, todos juntos mirándome, y en el centro, Rosalie con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—La gente se burla porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer, en realidad tienen un autoestima tan caído que optan por pisar al prójimo antes que reconocer sus propios errores y arreglarlos afrontándolos. Así es como trabaja la mente humana.

…Cállate Alice…

—Y, ¿se puede saber desde cuando dejaste la profesión de hippie para ser psicóloga? —le pregunté mientras taconeaba rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento con toda la gente siguiéndome, desternillándose de la risa.

—Oye, preciosa, ¿a qué hora vas por el pan?

_Mike —puto—Newton._

Se estaba vengando de mí porque siempre me robaba su almuerzo. Pero el hijo de puta ya estaba lo suficientemente redondo comp. Para que se acabara él solo esa charola de comida.

Me regresé sobre mis pasos y lo estampé contra un casillero ya muy cerca del estacionamiento.

—Mañana, cuando no me tambalee ni pierda el equilibrio por mis diez centímetros extra de altura, llorarás por lo que acabas de hacer... —le siseé y luego lo solté.

—Rose —Bella dijo ácidamente mientras seguíamos andando y salíamos alaparcamiento; la escena con Newton ya la había puesto nerviosa, la conocía muy bien. Ya era hora de que mi mujer sacara la garras y defendiera a... su mujer, es decir, a mí—, esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que alguien podría decirle a Charlie que esta mujer tan fea es Edward?

_Gracias por lo que me toca..._

—Vale, vale, ya es tarde para eso, ¿no crees? Ya estamos en el aparcamiento, ¿qué se te ocurre para arreglarlo, lesbiana?

—Saldremos por la puerta de atrás, Charlie no nos havisto —dijo Bella ignorando a Rosalie y sus insultos homofóbicos.

Mi novia...tan hermosa, tan sexy, tan excelente cocinera... y tan Bella.

—Sí sabes que en las escuelas no hay "puerta de atrás", ¿verdad? —le dije con los dientes apretados y con los ojos en blanco—, ¡ésta no es una puta película policíaca con puertas traseras, Bella!

—¡Entonces no lo sé, maldita mujer del Lago Ness!

Alice, quien había estado callada hasta el momento, decidió abrir la boca.

—Vamos, Rose, vayamos con papá Charlie. Le diremos que su virginal hija se fue en el Volvo con Edwina porque Edward entró en una crisis homosexual y las necesitaba, entonces que nos alcanzarán en casa.

_¿Crisis homosexual? ¿Yo?_

Alice debió de adivinar mis pensamientos porque continuó.

—Ya sabes, como que viste demasiada porno gay, o tuviste tu primera vez con Jasper, yo qué sé... —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Alice se fue con una muy enfurruñada Rose, dado que su plan había fallado.

Mierda, no; no falló, porque toda la puta escuela me vio vestido de niña.

Después de unos diez minutos Alice le mandó un mensaje a Bella, diciéndole que Charlie se lo había tragado todo —no pude evitar reírme imaginando a Charlie "tragándose todo", después me asqueé— y que podíamos irnos.

La tomé de la mano. Debíamos de lucir muy graciosos pero ya no había tanta gente en el instituto así que ya no me molestó...no tanto.

Lo que sí me emputó fue que, al salir, no viera mi Volvo por ninguna parte. Justo en ese momento un mensaje de Rosalie apareció en mi pantalla.

"_Tengo las llaves de tu Volvo y me lo llevé a casa de Bella, así ustedes se irán en autobús y todos te verán como la perrita de tetas grandes que eres. Si me haces algo, Emmett te matará"._

Grité de pura frustración y tiré mi peluca al suelo. Estuve a punto de pisarla pero entonces recordé que estropearía el cabello, y a ninguna mujer en su sano juicio le gustaría tener un cabello maltratado.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Tenía que dejar dejar de pensar —en serio— como mujer. Recogí la peluca y la volví a acomodar en mi cabeza.

—Tomaremos el bus —le dije a Bella. Ella suspiró con cansancio.

—Estoy cansada, no quiero caminar hasta la parada del autobús. Llévame cargando.

Bella puso su cara de perra sexy y estuve a punto de hacerlo...pero al diablo mi yo caballeroso. Estaba vestido de mujer así que podía darme el lujo de ser más bien una dama.

—¿Tú estás cansada? ¡Mira mis malditos tacones! Soy una jirafa de dos metros gracias a estas cosas, mi pie y mis deditos están jodidos, ¿y tú estás cansada?

—Sí... —contestó con toda la confusión en su cara, como si mi discurso le valiera una mierda.

Suspiré y me agaché, dejándola para que subiera a mi espalda. Imaginé una escena romántica donde ella subía a mi parte trasera y le decía algo tierno y gracioso como "sube, mi pequeño marsupial", o "agárrate bien, monita araña". En vez de eso, refunfuñé y me emputé más.

—Normalmente no me quejo, pero con tacones puestos pesas como la chingada, eres un gorila en mi espalda.

Ella se fue quejando todo el camino. Yo me fui tropezando con el aire mientras el tobillo siempre se me doblaba. Ella se quejaba más por el tambaleo y yo gruñía y gruñía.

—Parece que estás en tu periodo, me cae mejor Edward que Edwina, eres sumamente irritable... —dijo Bella cuando llegamos a la parada del bus.

No le contesté y me limité a esperar su llegada.

Cuando llegó ya estaba preparado para las risas de algunos estudiantes que iban montados en él; estaba preparado para las miradas feas de algunas personas, las incrédulas de otras.

Para lo que no estaba preparado era para la mirada lasciva que el conductor le le lanzó, no a Bella, pero sí a Edwina. A mí.

A Edward.

Mi mal humor creció. Pagué los tickets mientras Bella se sentaba en un par de lugares vacíos. El conductor se estaba tardando demasiado en darme el cambio, muy entretenido estaba mirando mis falsi-tetas. Empecé a gruñir, lo cual pareció excitarlo porque sus ojos se encendieron más.

Voltée a ver a Bella en busca de ayuda pero ella tenía el rostro recargado en la ventanilla, la muy floja ya se había quedado dormida. ¿Qué mierdas le pasaba?

—¿Mi cambio? —dije con mi vocecilla, esperando a que el puto depravado señor camión me diera mi dinero, si se demoraba tres segundos más no me importaría que se quedara con el cambio.

—Aquí tienes, preciosa —me tendió el cambio. Cuando lo tomé el aprisionó mi mano en la suya y con su bigote lleno de sudor, agregó—: ¿No te importaría dejarme tu número de teléfono apuntado en el sillón que te sientes? Con gusto te llamaré...

_Oh, por el amor a todo lo que es sagrado..._

Qué. Puto. Asco.

Preparé la voz más grave, rasposa y masculina que tenía y contesté:

—No tengo pluma, ¿me prestarías una?

El señor camión me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y asustados, y definitivamente asqueados. Sonreí de manera coqueta, esa sonrisa que alguna vez asustó a Charlie cuando me conoció y agregué:

—Con permiso...

Me senté junto a Bella más enojado que nunca. Siempre estaba haciendo corajes por los pendejos que le veían el culo a mi novia, jamás pensé que algún día lo haría _por un pendejo que me lo veía a mí..._

Como estaba enojado, empecé a hacer bolitas de papel y babita y se los lanzaba a Bella. Ella fruncía el ceño aún dormida y yo me reía.

Calculé que faltarían unos diez minutos para estar en la parada más cercana al hogar de Bella, así que, como lo de la baba ya me había aburrido, me relajé y cerré los ojos, ignorando las risillas esporádicas que escuchaba de vez en cuando.

—Oh, así...Edward...

_No, mierda, no…_

Bella tenía que ser la novia más perfecta y sucia si es que quería hacer "cositas" en el bus.

Me giré para verla y seguirle el juego; su hermoso rostro tenía una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. Seguía dormida, entonces... ¿por qué...?

—Aahh... sí, así...

Sí, definitivamente Bella estaba teniendo uno de _esos _sueños. Era toda una bendición que estuviera hablando lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo yo la escuchara, sino ya me imagi...

—¡Aaah!

_¡Madre santísima de la señora trinidad!_

Una señora sentada frente a nosotros giró el rostro con el ceño fruncido y vio a Bella con malos ojos.

Bella se calló unos treinta segundos. La señora regresó su vista al frente y yo pensé que lo peor había pasado.

Error. Yo siempre pienso pendejadas.

—¡Oh, Edward, no pares, aahh! Mmmhh... sí…

La voz de Bella ya era tan clara y alta que varias personas la miraban. Hasta el conductor del bus miraba por el retrovisor. Obviamente todos dejaron de emitir sonidos para así poder escuchar mejor el sueño mojado de mi novia.

_¿Por qué a mí?_

Y yo, ¿qué podía hacer? Golpearlos a todos no era una opción, decirle perras a todas las arpías que miraban con burla, tampoco lo era. Ya había desgastado la gracia de esa palabra con Lauren.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Sí, así, así... justo ahí...Dios, Edward, sí! ¡Aahh!

Sip. Bella se vino. Se vino en serio. Se vino fuerte. Dormida. En un bus...lleno de gente, y su novio vestido de mujer al lado de ella.

Seguramente Bella agradecería el hecho de estar dormida. Si estuviera despierta, estaría tan avergonzada que hasta sus mejillas vaginales estarían sonrojadas.

Al menos decía mi nombre. Me debatí entré hacerme una paja llegando a casa o burlarme de ella todo el día.

El bus estalló en carcajadas y yo...bueno, hice lo mismo porque la escena, además de ser de lo más caliente, fue de lo más ridícula.

Necesitaba una situación como ésta para que mi mal humor desapareciera.

El ruido de las risas hizo que Bella, desorientada, abriera los ojos. Justo en ese momento llegamos a la parada del bus que estaba cerca de su casa. La tomé de la mano aún riendo mientras ella parecía más confundida que nunca; hasta me di el lujo de hacerle guiños al chofer de manera seductora.

Sí, era una Edwina feliz.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó con la curiosidad en sus ojos.

Sonreí de manera angelical y le contesté con otra pregunta:

—¿Qué soñabas, amor?

Sus ojos poco a poco se desenfocaron y su rostro se puso, más que rojo, naranja. Bella sonrojada era adorable, Bella anaranjada era digna de una fotografía para el National Geographic.

—Edward Cullen —dijo con la voz tranquila que hacía su madre para meterle miedo a Charlie—, ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

—Y a mí, ¿por qué? —pregunté a la defensiva, tratando de entender cuál era mi culpa en toda esta situación "Bella-y-sus-bragas-mojadas".

Pensar en eso me puso un poco duro, pero su rostro anaranjado, ahora un poco fosforescente, me paró la excitación en seco.

—Por ser el protagonista de un sueño del cual no fuiste digno de despertarme. Corre, Edwina, porque te dejaré el rostro más feo de lo que ya lo tienes, ¡zorra!

_¿Bella me llamó zorra? ¿A mí?_

Vale, era hora de correr. Como pude, acomodé mi bolso bien en mi hombro, tomé los costados de mi larga falda para tener libertad de movimiento en las piernas y la subí hasta mis rodillas. De alguna manera, y con los tacones aún puestos, comencé a correr nada femenino por la calle, buscando el refugio que seguramente Charlie me proporcionaría. ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Charlie protegiéndome de su hija...

Miré sobre mi hombro para ver si Bella venía cerca pero sólo pude verla con sus manos en las rodillas... riéndose a carcajadas.

Seguramente yo era un espectáculo en estos momentos.

La esperé para que llegara a donde estaba y la miré ceñudo.

—¿Cuál es el chiste, Isabella?

Ella se seguía riendo, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y yo estaba un poco molesto, pero feliz de que el enojo por su orgasmo público hubiera desaparecido.

—Lo siento, es toda la situación en sí lo que me tiene así.

Y por supuesto, terminé riéndome con ella, porque de verdad era gracioso como la chingada.

La tomé en brazos y, así, vestido de mujer, le di vueltas por toda la calle, disfrutando de su risa y dándole besos por toda la cara.

Sí, muy cursi y gay...pero todas las mujeres tenemos nuestro corazoncito. También Edwina tenía derecho a amar.

Con mucho miedo a volverme gay de verdad, la tomé de la mano y juntos nos dirigimos a su casa.

_Juntas, Edwina y Bella..._

**White: **Hola, marsupialas que seguro nos detestan por tardar tanto. Se les ha extrañado de manera potente y clara, mi mente en estos momentos no carbura muy bien porque tengo más de treinta horas sin cerrar los ojos..bueeh, parpadeo pero no duermo. ¿Cómo estás, milicienta? ¿Cómo están ustedes? ¿Cómo están los machos que leen Edwina? Deje así...

**Dulce: **De veras lo siento chica, juro que he echo todo lo posible pero una no puede ir ontra la naturaleza natural que naturalmente tiene cada csa y en el fondo las cosas se doblan y giran y cuando uno piensa que es cuadrado el ovalado aparace y es que es proporcionalmente al cuadrado =D

**White: **Ajam... Bueno, siempre me quedo con la idea que quería decir algo y se me olvida. Mili, ¿recuerdas que hubo un rr que nos hizo reír muchísimo? Bueno ya se me olvidó... pero el puno es agradecerles, no los hemos respondido todos pero algunos sí, PERO TODOS SERÁN RESPONDIDOS JURO QUE SÍ! ash, seguro ya ni me creen... pero en serio, al menos a mí, me hacen el día. Por cierto, Mili, te drogaste? Digo, cuando estamos solas siempre eres bruta y rara, pero en público (?) asustas. Bueno...mmm qué les pareció el cap?

Y perdón por la tardanz, ambas estábamos de vacaciones más ejos que nunca.

**Dulce: **¡YO ME ACUERDO!

Era una chica que no conocía las hemorroides y buscó una imagen en google y quedo un poco yraumada JAJAJAJJAJAJAAJAJA, LAS HEMORROIDES SON MAS FEAS QUE JEANINE EN LA MAÑANA 

**White: ** oooh! ¬¬

En vista de lo obtenido con Mili, me marcho, no a dormir, sino a quitarme la cara de hemorroide que traigo, las amamos, ya estamos trabajando en el cap que sigue así que esperamos no demorar tanto. un beso enorme y sueñen con las bubies de Edwina, son sexys en mi imaginacion.

**Dulce: **Seeh, quiero agradecerles de veras porque nos apoyan con esto, que de verdad no tiene mucho sentido pero nos encanta, las vacaciones fueron geniales, gracias por preguntar niñas, nos vemos en los lindos rr que nos van a dejar porque si no lo hacen les va a cambiar la voz y les van a crecer las cejas hata quedar como Edwina =D

...

Naah, no es cierto, pero seria divertido verlo, las queremos tanto como queremos que Rob se convierta en actor porno

**White: **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, sólo una cosa más, gracias por recpmendarnos en el blog de Lizzy y y en el de fan-historia, en serio, es un honor, Aio0s!

_**Las alas que nos llevan a volar no se encuentran en nuestras espaldas, sino en el redondo culo de eddie que nos inspira dia tras dia.**_

_**.**_

_**Cambio y fuera.**_


	9. Depilación

**Disclaimer: Casi ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen. Son de SM a excepción de Edwina, a la cual le hacemos la operación jarocha cada noche para nuestra satisfacción personal. Si la hurtas te saldrán granos en el culo. La historia si es nuestra.**

**Edwina Cullen**

**By**

**Chiliwilas**

**(Dulce & White)**

...**...**...

**Summary: Iba a restarle importancia y decir que era sólo una compañera, sin embargo, la telaraña había llegado a un punto interesante. Una sonrisa maliciosa se plasmó en mi rostro y, dando la espalda a Charlie, respondí: — ¡Oh sí, papá! Edwina es mi mejor amiga.**

...**...**...

_La tomé en brazos y, así, vestido de mujer, le di vueltas por toda la calle, disfrutando de su risa y dándole besos por toda la cara._

_Sí, muy cursi y gay...pero todas las mujeres tenemos nuestro corazoncito. También Edwina tenía derecho a amar._

_Con mucho miedo a volverme gay de verdad, la tomé de la mano y juntos nos dirigimos a su casa._

_Juntas, Edwina y Bella..._

_..._**...**_..._

Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse extrañas, definitivamente algo pasaba con el cosmos y su perfecto equilibrio; por una parte estaba la visita de mi madre que ya había durado más de lo acostumbrado, la amaba, Dios en su infinito poder y conocimiento lo sabía, pero me era francamente imposible seguir viviendo bajo su mismo techo, mis padres tenían el libido de un par de adolescentes después de ver una porno.

Y una imaginación…

Si bien oficialmente estaban separados, aquello no suponía ningún problema a la hora de aparearse como conejos felices. Siendo sincera, aquello no era tan malo, no cuando hay otro tipo de preocupaciones, como la psicópata alternativa que suelo llamar mi amiga Alice, la ahora: depravada Brandon, acosándome con toda esa mierda de sexo libre y amor corporal.

Ni siquiera quería recordar aquello, me resultaba bastante traumático, y con mi madre tenía suficiente, sin embargo, las imágenes me abordaban casi en el acto.

_Estábamos en el baño de chicas, sólo Alice y yo, cuando sus desquiciados ojos de gurú se enfocaron en mí a través del espejo._

—_¿Pasa algo? —pregunté al notar que no dejaba de mirarme._

—_¿Te depilas, Bella? —soltó de una vez, sin ninguna delicadeza, abrí y cerré la boca varias veces como un tonto pez sin saber muy bien cómo responder._

—_Mhmm… ¿si? —respondí algo cohibida, lavando meticulosamente mis manos._

—_¿Cómo? —insistió inclinándose hacía mí en el lavabo, hice una mueca de desagrado, definitivamente no era un tema común, pero Alice me lo preguntaba como si habláramos de manzanas._

—_¿Por qué tantas preguntas? —intenté zafarme, pero su cara de perfecta paz no se borró, ni el interés en su mirada._

—_Quiero tener sexo carnal y desenfrenado con Jasper, y me temo que su hombría puede quedar atrapada entre la jungla que cuida mi templo —explicó clara y eficazmente._

—_¡Oh por Dios, Alice! ¡Tú no dijiste eso! _

—_Claro que sí —me contradijo sin inmutarse—, sé que Edward y tú aún no consuman, pero también sé que conoce a la perfección la hendidura que lleva a tu alma._

—_¿Cómo puedes hacer que algo tan sucio suene al espíritu santo? —volví a intentar distraerla._

—_Es un don —dijo junto a una inclinación de cabeza—. Ahora responde. ¿Cómo te depilas?_

—_Con cera ¿de acuerdo? —susurré, mientras mis mejillas se calentaban._

—_Ajá —musito sacando una libretita de entre sus extrañas ropas—. ¿Te depilas todo el año o en invierno te dejas… ya sabes, el abrigo de invierno?_

_Gemí avergonzada al ver salir a una chica del cubículo detrás de mí, se lavó las manos rápidamente junto a mí y salió aguantando la risa._

—_Alice… —murmuré sintiendo hasta mis orejas calientes._

—_Es perfectamente normal, no te reprimas, responde —exigió._

—_Todo el año, a Edward le gusta… ya sabes —sacudí mis manos al no poder alargar el trámite de lavar mis manos y con una risita nerviosa caminé para sacar algunas toallas de papel._

—_Bien, bien —volvió a anotar algo y yo suspiré pensando que había acabado, después de todo era mi amiga, estaba bien, me repetía una y otra vez._

—_Ahora, tengo un problema, leí que a algunos chicos les gustan las figuras, ya sabes, una línea o algo, ¿qué dices me lo sacó todo, o dejo algún diseño? —preguntó, dejándome congelada en mi lugar—. Una flor quizá, que represente mi capullo —pensó en voz alta._

_Entonces se dio la vuelta y caminó sonriendo hasta salir del baño, donde yo tuve que quedarme algunos minutos tratando de olvidar las extrañas y horrorizantes imágenes mentales._

Era un hecho, yo estaba traumada, entre Alice y mi madre, regresé al presente al oír como Renée tarareaba alguna extraña canción, hasta que volvió a enfocarse en mí.

—Bella, Bella, Bella —canturreaba mi madre a mi alrededor soltando risitas tontas—. Qué linda tarde ¿no te parece?

Levanté mi mirada del destartalado libro entre mis manos, analicé mi alrededor, una tarde fría, gris y con grandes posibilidades de terminar en tormenta, estaba sola y posiblemente mi día terminaría de la misma forma, ya que Edward estaba enojado con Rosalie por haberlo obligado a vestir de Edwina en publico, Emmett estaba enojado con Edward por enojarse con Rosalie y yo estaba enojada con Emmett por no entender a Edward y ponerse del lado de Rosalie aunque es obvio que es una perra malvada.

En fin, la pandilla estaba momentáneamente dividida y por alguna razón que desconozco, yo había terminado sola en mi casa, tengo la levísima sospecha de que Edward estaba un poco enojado conmigo por todo este asunto de Edwina.

Volviendo a la mujer danzando a mi alrededor, más conocida como mi madre, quien odiaba la lluvia, la humedad y el frío y a pesar de ello, parecía perfectamente feliz.

Ugh… una loca feliz.

—¿Sí, mamá? —pregunté, cuando pasaron varios minutos, y mi santa madre no hacía más que pestañear como si tuviese una mugre en el ojo.

—Bella, Bella, Bella —volvió a canturrear, esta vez sentándose junto a mí en el sofá de la sala, tomando mi rostro con sus manos—, dime quién es la nena de mamá.

—Mamá… —me queje, tratando de soltarme de su agarre.

—Dímelo, Isabella —exigió esta vez pareciendo una loca madre molesta ugh… esa mirada de fiera hambrienta.

—¿Yo, mami? —susurré pronunciando como una pregunta sin querer, esa mujer daba miedo, de tantas formas distintas que a veces me preguntaba si habría heredado algo de ese gen malvado, sería de mucha utilidad.

Y otra vez desvariando…

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó ella, otra vez feliz—. Así que, vas a hacerle un favor a tu queridísima madre ¿cierto?

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral, y sin poder evitarlo recordé aquella vez cuando era niña y me tropecé con un enorme espejo, provocando que una reacción nefasta en cadena tirara unos veinte más, nunca fui buena en matemática y cálculo, pero esos eran definitivamente muchos años de mala fortuna.

—¿U…Un fa…favor? —tartamudeé débilmente—. Claro, todos los que quieras —farfullé enseguida al ver el brillo malvado en sus ojos.

Le temía a mi madre ¿y qué? La mujer daba miedo, de una forma extraña e incluso ridícula.

—¡Excelente! ¡Excelente! ¡Excelente! —volvió a canturrear, levantándose y haciendo alguna extraña danza de la victoria y la felicidad.

Me descubrí a mi misma mordiendo mi labio inferior nerviosa e impaciente, las cosas olían cada vez peor, y estaba segura que no era la cena, aunque podría ser, Renee estaba cocinando y la había visto hacer una mezcla con naranjas, huevos, pescado, aceitunas, harina, agua y mucha, mucha mostaza...

Arrugué la nariz al sentir una brisa que traía un peculiar aroma desde la cocina.

Sip, era la cena.

—Necesito que te quedes con tu amiguita Edwina este fin de semana.

Como si me hubiesen dado una patada en medio de la cara levanté la mirada y la clavé atónita en mi mamá.

—¿Con Edwina? —pregunté, pensando que había oído mal, con una jovial risilla y una vuelta sobre si misma mi madre respondió con un angelical: sí—. ¿Estás drogada? —inquirí con una mueca de pura y clara incredulidad—. Edwina vive con Edward y Emmett, papá no me va a dejar quedarme ahí.

Ella elevó su mirada al techo y negó con la cabeza, como si yo hubiese dicho una tontería.

—¿Por qué no? Edgar es gay y Emmett… bueno, sé que tiene novia, pero tiene ciertos gestos que, bueno ya sabes —comentó con intención volteando su mano de manera femenina— Mhmm, mm… —continuó

—No sé, mamá, eso no me parece suficiente para… —traté de explicar pero ella me interrumpió.

—Bueno, es eso, o quedarte a ver mi versión de _Lady marmalade _en mi nueva y costosa lencería francesa.

—¡Por Dios, mamá! ¡Contrólate! —pedí cerrando los ojos y cubriendo mis oídos, negándome a oír más de eso.

—No me hables así, Isabella —exigió deteniendo su extraña danza, para mirarme seriamente—. Recuerda quién tuvo que pujar durante catorce horas para que tu enorme cabeza saliera de entre mis piernas. Fue mi vagina la sufrió…

—Iugh, má —la interrumpí—. ¡Qué asco! —me quejé, dejándome caer en el sofá y cubriendo mi cabeza con un cojín como si aquello ayudase a borrar la terrible imagen mental.

—¿Qué? —preguntó muy calmada, descubrí uno de mis ojos y la miré aún oculta, vi cómo caminaba hasta una silla junto al sofá donde yo estaba, y en un fluido movimiento se cruzaba de piernas con mucha gracia— tenías una cabeza enorme, es verdad, el doctor pensó que había dado a luz a un balón de futbol —explicó gesticulando con sus manos y mirando el vacío en ellas como si hubiese algo impresionante ahí—. Fuiste la atracción del hospital por semanas, todos querían conocer a la niña con cabeza de pelota —terminó riendo de buen humor.

—¡No es cierto! —chillé irguiéndome en el sofá— ¡yo no tengo cabeza de pelota!

—Ya no, gracias a Dios —aclaró con una real mueca de preocupación— con el tiempo has ido componiendo el rostro cielo, pero de niña, eras bastante feita.

—¡Mamá! —me quejé, otra vez, lanzándole el cojín que tenía entre mis manos, lo esquivó con agilidad y siguió riendo—.¿ No es suficiente el exponerme a tus encuentros sexuales con mi progenitor, sino también vas a decir un montón de cosas humillantes de mi no agraciada infancia?

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y se levantó de su lugar.

—Podrías causarme un serio trauma —expliqué mirando mal su espalda, ya que se estaba alejando hacía la cocina.

—¡Qué va! —Respondió ella sin inmutarse—. En primera instancia, el trauma lo recibí yo cuando un bebé cabezón salió de mí, y en segundo lugar, eres una adolescente, seguro mañana te sale un barro y se te olvida que viste a tu madre galopar hasta el cielo con tu padre en ese mismo sofá.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par de puro horror, mi garganta se secó y sentí que me moría de la vergüenza.

—¡Yo no vi eso, mamá! —grité debatiéndome entre el asco y la vergüenza.

—Ups… —oí muy bajo amortiguado por las paredes—. olvida entonces lo del traje de latex.

Con un casi agónico gemido de desesperación salté del sofá cayendo al suelo, sintiéndome más traumada que nunca, y sin poder quitar ciertas imágenes mentales que podrían hacerme entrar en coma vergüenzastico.

—¡Ya sabes! —gritó desde la cocina—. ¡La casa de Edwina, o el _Moulin rouge_!

…

Al día siguiente, tenía unas enormes ojeras, y estaba de pésimo humor, había tenido que caminar desde mi casa bajo la llovizna matinal, porque Edward no me había ido a recoger, además de que había tenido que soportar los chirridos de la cama de mi papá y los golpes en su cuarto toda la noche, como ya se había hecho costumbre, y definitivamente la conversación con mi madre la tarde anterior no había ayudado demasiado.

Vi a Edward junto a Jasper, al lado de sus casilleros, parecían estar discutiendo, torcí los labios, pensando que probablemente seguían peleados por la tonta broma de Rosalie. Mordí mi labio inferior dudando entre ir a saludar a mi novio o dejarlos discutir en paz, que era lo mejor.

¡Pero lo había extrañado mucho!

Hace días no pasábamos tiempo juntos; desde la tarde en el bus. Mis mejillas se calentaron en tiempo record al recordarlo, pero ¡¿qué rayos? Valió la pena, ese si que había sido un gran sueño.

Comencé a acercarme y una vez que estuve detrás de Edward lo abracé por la espalda uniendo mis manos en su estomago.

—Hola, Eddie lindo —susurré, repentinamente de mejor humor al sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su increíble aroma.

Se giró en mis brazos y en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, sonreí, eran tan, tan lindos.

—Bella —suspiró como si estuviese cansado—. sabes que odio que me llamen Eddie.

Me reí, un poco, bastante por nervios, al sentirlo tan lejos, a pesar de tenerlo abrazado, sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, eran tonterías.

—Ok, lo siento —me disculpé, sinceramente arrepentida—. ¿Me das un beso de desayuno? —pedí sugestivamente, mirándolo a través de mis pestañas.

Bajó su cabeza para encontrar mis labios y presionó los suyos sobre los míos sólo un momento y se separó enseguida.

—Debo ir a clases, nos vemos en el almuerzo —dijo en cuanto se separó de mí y se alejó con Jasper siguiéndolo.

Volví a fruncir los labios mientras trataba de entender qué acababa de pasar, el timbre me hizo reaccionar y comencé a caminar hacía mi primera clase.

Alice parecía la misma drogadicta bien follada de siempre en su lugar, pero había algo distinto en ella.

—¿Todo bien my little ponny? —pregunté, tratando de sonar graciosa a pesar de mi propio ánimo.

Se encogió de hombros y suspiró, rompiéndose su actitud de perfecta armonía.

—Creo que…

El profesor entró entonces interrumpiéndonos, comenzó la clase y fue tan aburrida como todas las que recordaba. Arranqué un pedazo de papel de mi cuaderno y escribí un mensaje rápidamente.

_¿Crees que qué?_

Alice frunció el ceño.

—No desperdicies papel ¿sabes cuántos árboles tuvieron que morir para que tú pudieses tener tu feo cuaderno de cien hojas?

Siempre pensé que rodar los ojos era muy tonto, pero no pude evitarlo cuando la oí susurrar aquello.

_Responde o después de la escuela me voy a quemar el bosque de La Push._

La vi fruncir más el ceño y luego me miró mal, pero finalmente escribió de vuelta.

_Eres la hija de Satanás, ¿lo sabias?_

Sonreí al leer aquello

_Lo sé, pero no le digas así a Renée._

Alice alzó una ceja al leer y respondió.

_Ja, ja._

Cubrí mi boca con mi mano para acallar la risotada, al leer su expresiva respuesta, y escribí rápidamente.

_No cambies el tema, crees que qué…_

Mi amiga suspiró y comenzó a escribir, mientras yo jugaba con mi lápiz, un par de minutos después dejó el papel sobre mi cuaderno, había varios borrones y palabras tachadas y en medio de todo el desastre decía:

_Creo que Jasper es el alma masculina que la madre tierra eligió para mí._

Sonreí con ternura, Alice se veía sumamente graciosa siendo normal, estando nerviosa y preocupada, reprimí el impulso de agitar mi puño en el aire a modo de victoria, porque al fin confirmaba que mi amiga si era un ser humano.

_Estás enamorada, y es obvio que también está loco por ti, ¿cuál es el problema?_

Alice suspiró pareciendo frustrada al leer mi respuesta y volvió a pelear con sus propias palabras para expresarse.

_Él no siente lo mismo, Bella, él, bueno, él… su personalidad ardiente le impide ser el macho de una sola hembra._

Más confundida que sorprendida le pedí que me explicara qué mierda significaba aquello.

_¿Cómo no lo ves? Le gusto sólo porque no puede tenerme, porque sabe de mis votos de castidad al dios sol, pero en cuanto yo acepte lo que siento, va a buscar a alguien más._

La mueca en mis labios volvió al pensar en ello, pero estaba segura de que no era así, Emmett y Edward habían hablado con Jasper y hasta la misma Rosalie le había advertido que no se atreviera a jugar con Alice.

El chico no era idiota, no saldría vivo de Forks.

_Jasper es un buen chico, lo conoces mejor que yo y lo sabes, sólo estás asustada, también lo estaba antes de que Edward me dijese que sentía lo mismo por mí, es normal, todos tememos al rechazo, pero tienes que darle una oportunidad._

Alice mordió su labio mientras leía mi respuesta y una pequeña sonrisa se fue extendiendo en su rostro.

_Gracias._

Fue lo último que escribió, le sonreí en respuesta y volvimos a poner atención en la clase.

La mañana pasó sin que viese a Edward, Rosalie y yo no hablamos demasiado, seguía molesta con ella, sabía que Edward había empezado con el asunto del material lésbico, así que no podía ponerme demasiado pesada. La hora de almuerzo llegó y estaba ansiosa por ver a Edward y sacarme de la cabeza todas las tonterías que habían estado dándome vueltas.

Me había encontrado con Alice y Rosalie en los casilleros, y caminamos juntas a la cafetería, entramos riendo de alguna tontería que había dicho Alice sobre tomar baños de agua de cebolla para purificar el alma.

Llegamos a nuestra mesa y algo no estaba bien, en el lugar de Alice junto a Jasper había otra… cosa.

—¿Qué hace eso aquí? —pregunté enseguida.

Edward, Jasper y la cosa, levantaron la mirada para vernos.

Probablemente por mis orejas salía humo porque estaba furiosa.

—Uh… mejor me voy —dijo la cosa. ¡Ash! Necesito más sinónimos ofensivos—, yo le doy tu mensaje a Victoria Eddie.

Él aludido asintió y siguió jugando con una manzana que tenía entre sus manos.

—Bye Jazzy—se despidió besando su mejilla, demasiado, demasiado cerca de sus labios.

Miré a Alice enseguida, que trataba de mantener su mueca impasible, pero el temblor de su garganta mostraba claramente que estaba tratando de controlarse.

—Nos vemos, Jane —se despidió Jasper.

—¿Qué fue eso, Edward? —pregunté tratando de controlar mis ganas asesinas de ir a matar a la perra pelirroja de Victoria.

—¿Qué? —preguntó distraído levantado la cabeza otra vez, vio mi actitud agresiva y a diferencia de otras veces donde se hubiese puesto alerta simplemente volvió a su manzana y se encogió de hombros—. Nada.

Apreté los puños con fuerza al ver que ni Jasper, ni Edward parecían demasiado interesados en explicarnos nada, así que hice lo único que podía hacer en esos casos, dar una patada al piso y darme la vuelta furiosa para caminar fuera de la cafetería. Rosalie y Alice me siguieron, y mientras caminábamos sin ningún destino en particular, íbamos despotricando por lo desconsiderados e idiotas que eran los hombres.

Sí, todos, porque cuando uno mete la pata, todos tienen la culpa, es alguna clase de regla no escrita que obviamente todas las chicas conocemos y aplicamos sagradamente.

El resto del día sentí como si tuviese una estaca en el trasero, y gruñía a cualquier espécimen masculino que se me atravesara.

Cuando las clases acabaron salí dispuesta a resolver aquel ridículo asunto, seguro había una razón perfectamente lógica para que la enana con cara de piojo de Jane estuviese dando mensajitos a Victoria de parte de Edward.

¡Ugh! ¡Sonaba cada vez peor!

Llovía como si fuera el jodido fin del mundo, por lo que agradecí a todos los dioses de Alice cuando vi a Edward esperándome en la salida.

No hablamos demasiado; el camino a mi casa fue increíblemente silencioso, e incómodo, jamás nos había pasado algo así, ni siquiera cuando empezamos a salir y se suponía que las cosas debían ser incómodas.

—¿No hay nada que quieras decirme? —pregunté, pateándome mentalmente por sonar como sacada de una mala telenovela.

Sólo me faltaba decir: _¡Dios mío, Edward Anthony, que me he quedado ciega!_

Edward apretó el volante hasta que sus nudillos perdieron el color y con los dientes apretados musito un agresivo "no".

—Entonces no vas a decirme qué secretitos tienes con Victoria —afirmé, clavando mi mirada en la ventanilla, me sentía un poquitín tonta por estar armándole una escena de celos, una que no estaría protagonizando si él no estuviese actuando extraño.

Sí, yo tenía razón y él no, punto. ¡Poder femenino!

—Bella… —dijo él en tono de advertencia, como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —lo interrumpí desafiante—. Tengo derecho a saber, soy tu novia ¿recuerdas?

Bufó deteniendo el auto con más brusquedad de la necesaria en la esquina de mi casa donde me dejaba siempre para que Charlie no lo viese cuando estaba en casa temprano.

—Sólo estaba disculpándose ¿de acuerdo? —soltó rápidamente—. ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Absolutamente ridículo! —continuó levantando la voz—. ¡Por Dios, Bella! ¡Me visto de mujer para poder estar contigo! ¡¿No te parece suficiente para confiar en mí?

Me quedé muda y con la boca medio abierta, hasta vi pasar a una mosca muy cerca, Edward jamás me había hablado así, y estaba muy sorprendida.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunté verdaderamente confundida—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Edwina con…

—¡Edwina no existe, carajo! —Gritó dándole un golpe al volante—. ¡Se acabo, no volveré a vestirme de mujer, nunca!

—Pero… pero, Charlie…

—¿Puedes dejar de pensar en ti un momento? —me preguntó controlando su tono, pero traspasándome con su mirada de lo enojado que estaba—. Soy el hazme reír de la escuela, tus amigas me usan para sus bromitas de mierda y ni en mi propia casa estoy en paz porque mi hermano no me deja tranquilo desde que uso tacones.

—Yo… Edward lo siento, no lo vi así, yo sólo… —no estaba segura de que debía decir pero la mirada que me lanzó eligió por mí—. Lo siento —susurré mirando mis manos.

—No, no lo sé, Bella… —levanté la cabeza al oír como masticaba mi nombre.

Y la ira se apodero de mí, yo tenía razón y él no, debía recordarlo.

—Tú sabias perfectamente que las cosas iban a ser difíciles, conocías a Charlie y…

—¡Disculpa, pero nunca nadie me advirtió que para estar contigo debía humillarme a mí mismo y transformarme en el payaso transformista del pueblo! —volvió a su tono histérico, mientras veía palpitar furiosa la vena de su sien, y me sentí inmediatamente contagiada por su furia, probablemente nuestras cabezas explotarían en cualquier momento y su costoso auto quedaría asqueroso con nuestra sangre y cerebro esparcido por el lugar.

Mi gran cabeza de balón.

Uh… mal momento para tener pensamientos psicópatas.

—¡Era la única manera de pasar tiempo juntos, siento si mis ganas de verte arruinan tu vida! —dije sarcástica, en el mismo tono furioso que él.

Y con ese reproche esperaba que suspirara, se calmara y se disculpara por ser un exagerado, pero en lugar de ello pareció más cabreado.

—¡Pues, yo lamento informarte que tal vez pienso que no vale la pena!

Mi boca volvió a abrirse y las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta en un nudo, parpadeé dos veces y antes de que él levantara la cabeza del volante y viera las humillantes lágrimas abrí la puerta de su auto y la azoté con fuerza, me puse a correr hasta llegar a mi casa y llamé a mis amigas enseguida.

Llegaron al mismo tiempo y ninguna se veía mejor que yo, en cuanto entramos a mi cuarto nos miramos y con los ojos hinchados y llorosos nos abrazamos y empezamos a llorar juntas.

—Bebubls, grsiotsh..tsh… asper —balbuceó Alice y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

—¡Ayujer…govsh…Emmeshk… deteshto! —se lamentó Rose y nos abrazó más fuerte.

—Ewars dij…jo…y… lugro… ¡aah! —me quejé al no poder hablar por el ataque de llanto.

Después de algunas horas así, nos calamos un poco, Rosalie fue a la cocina por chocolate y antidepresivos, ósea comida chatarra, yo busqué toda mi reserva de kleenex y comenzamos la charla.

Alice había visto como Jasper se iba con Jane en su moto al salir de clases, y eso sumado a que la ignoró todo el día la había hecho llegar a la conclusión de que Jasper se había aburrido de ella.

Rosalie y Emmett se pelearon porque ella se negaba a disculparse con Edward, porque él no se había disculpado con ella.

En fin terminamos con nuestros pijamas más horrendos pero cómodos, una ración de golosinas para alimentar a un ejército de ballenas y kleenex suficientes para no ahogarnos en nuestros mocos.

La noche fue horrible, al menos para mí, porque Rosalie y Alice parecían muy divertidas por los aullidos y gritos de mis padres, cada dos segundos se quedaban en silencio e incluso aguantaban la respiración y, cuando mamá decía algo como "dme que soy mala Swan, vamos dime que soy mala", se echaban a reír como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Y ¿por qué no decirlo?, a pesar de seguir debatiéndome entre el asco y la vergüenza, también reí mucho.

Eran las tres de la mañana y estábamos echadas en el piso sin poder dormir por las golosinas, cuando Rosalie comenzó a llorar otra vez de la nada.

—Rosie… —susurré acercándome a ella para abrazarla.

—Lo extraño, Bella —susurró ella abrazándome también.

Inevitablemente las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos y, como si hubiésemos encendido algún interruptor, Alice nos siguió, seguimos lamentándonos y lloriqueando en un tono moderado hasta que Alice abrió los ojos de par en par y se levantó de un salto del suelo.

—Alice, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté asustada, pensando que tal vez había llorado demasiado y se había terminado de volver loca.

—¡Y yo que podé la entrada a mi templo para él! —gritó Alice, aullando como desquiciada y mostrándonos que efectivamente, su ying yang íntimo estaba muy depilado. Alice no tenía un solo vello.

Y, por supuesto, tras superar la sorpresa inicial, un ensordecedor grito retumbó por todo el lugar, o mejor dicho dos…

Rose y yo no podíamos dejar gritar.

—¡Alice!

Bueno, al menos no era una flor.

…

**White: Hola! Cómo están todas y todos? Tengo miedo de Alexander de la ruix pero espero qe este cap sea suficiente para calmar sus ganas de destazarnos cual pollitos. Y ustedes se depilan? Yo he de admitir que no, nunca lo he hecho y fue en mi cuerpo para el cual me basé en escribir Edward: La oveja. Tu te depilas, milibertaaa?**

**O es a causa de tanto vello que te salen hemorroides?**

**(jajaja)**

**Dulce: No, soy lampiña asi que la cera caliente la uso para mis encuentros sadistas, que tal señoras, señores ¡Alex no me mates, tengo muchos chiliwiles que probar aun! Y Nooo! yo no tengo hemorroides, eso ha sido una ruin y baja calumnia de tu parte berenjena mal sembrada, juro por las pepas de mi padre limón que me vengare, quizá de la Ruix me ayude **

**White: ****Wakala probar y comer chiliwil, luego te queda aliento de pito. Bueno, no te vengues de mí, que si ambas no coexistimos, Edwina Cullen no existe tampoco. En fin... Qué les pareció? Sé que tardamos milenios PERO ES UN CAP DE 14 HOJAS, y escribir humor es la cosa más difícil del universo, sí o no chiliwila?**

**Dulce: Cierto chiliwila amiga, lo cierto es que ultimamente somos jodidamente fomes (como decimos en mi pais, chilito, y como descubri que nadie mas en el mundo usa) en serio diciendo bromas del tipo eres el padre de mis chistes ¿que mierda es eso gente? si alguien les dice "eres el padre de mis chistes" que piensan? diganselo a la tarada cara de granada de Jena... en serio, el padre, que jodida cosa, en fin, espero les haya gustado, y Jena tiene razon no le haria daño solo porque sin ella Edwina no existiria y si Edwina no existe yo sseria solo una tonta con demasiadas idioteces que decir**

**White: Como ahora, que nadie entendió a exepcion de mí. Bajamos a cenar abajo? JAJAJAJA muchas gracias por sus comments, alerts y favorites, las amamos con todo el corazón y si algú día recineb un chiliwil por correo, ya saben quienes se los mandamos, excepto a Alexander y a perro fiel, a ellos les mandaremos una bolsita de té n.n**

**Algo que quieras agregar, amora?**

**Dulce: Si QUE SOY AMARILLA NO MORADA ¿por qué mierda no lo entiende? esta claro mi msn , soy mili limón que más hago para hacerte entender AMARILLA, gosh, por cierto abajo es un platillo que inventamos, no es que jena se haya equivocado, asi que ahora ustedes pueden decir baje a comer abajo que es en el fondo tu platillo favorito =D**

**White: ****Ajam...MORADA! nos leemos! **

**White: Para quienes quieren saber qué es la operación jarocha, primero deben saber que la empleamos mal en el disclaimer, pero bueeh. En mi país, se dice: Se hizo la operación jarocha, le quitaron el pito y le pusieron panocha, o sea le cortaron el miembro masculino y le pusieron uno femenino es la cosa más vulgar y no quería explicarlo jamás, de solo escribirlo juro que me sonroje, lamentamos no haber explicado esto antes. Y los chiliwiles, pues son...penes, salamis, pirulis, moñoñongos... etc etc, espero haber resuelto la duda =)**

**Dulce: así que las cortezanas se sonrojas como aprende uno eh... jjajajaja, nos leemos niñas, Jena, ve a ponerte el ungüento, o la herpes empeorara.**

**aio0s **

_**Las alas que nos llevan a volar no se encuentran en nuestras espaldas, sino en el redondo culo de eddie que nos inspira dia tras dia.**_

_**.**_

_**Cambio y fuera.**_


	10. Chat

**Disclaimer: Casi ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen. Son de SM a excepción de Edwina, a la cual le hacemos la operación jarocha cada noche para nuestra satisfacción personal. Si la hurtas te saldrán granos en el culo. La historia si es nuestra.**

**Edwina Cullen**

**By**

**Chiliwilas**

**(Dulce & White)**

...**...**...

**Summary: Iba a restarle importancia y decir que era sólo una compañera, sin embargo, la telaraña había llegado a un punto interesante. Una sonrisa maliciosa se plasmó en mi rostro y, dando la espalda a Charlie, respondí: — ¡Oh sí, papá! Edwina es mi mejor amiga.**

...**...**...

La estaba cagando drásticamente, sin ninguna clase de consideración, defecándola como el gran pendejo que soy y no sabía qué hacer. Después de todo, yo sabía a lo que me enfrentaba cuando acepté ser mujer...bueno, vestirme como mujer o la mierda que sea, Bella no me obligó y yo accedí, y ahora la trataba peor que escoria, a ella que era mi vida entera, como si fuera su culpa que Rosalie era una rubia asquerosamente despreciable. Debí vengarme de ella, pero en su lugar, me emputo con mi novia y ahora estoy con el depravado de Jasper y el cabrón de mi hermano como un emo enfermo extrañando aunque sea olerla.

Jasper estaba con la mirada perdida, viendo hacia la ventana, como si el pendejo fuera alguna clase de filósofo y en este momento estuviera reflexionando sobre algo importante. ¡La mierda! Seguro estaba lamentándose tanto como yo por ser idiota... o estaba pensando en los senos de Alice.

Emmett estaba buscando el cargador de su computadora portátil, y me parecía que estaba tramando algo, era el que menos afectado se veía, y me imaginaba que era porque alejarse un poco de Rosalie debía ser el cielo.

—Bueno, entre el estado emo de Edward y el psicótico de Jasper me están poniendo de mal humor. Necesitamos acción por aquí. Dejen de ser unos maricones, ellas volverán. Vayan por sus computadoras, Emmett necesita un poco de felicidad por aquí y tiene el plan perfecto.

—¿Por qué coños hablas de ti en tercera persona? —pregunté, mirándolo con incredulidad.

—Porque se me da la gana, ¿a qué esperas? Ve por tu jodida computadora —dijo mientras me tronaba los dedos.

_Estúpido_.

Tomé lo primero que mis manos encontraron y se lo lancé. Era una sábana. Mierda, tenía una suerte tan fea como la mamá de Jasper.

—¿Para qué quiero mi computadora? ¿Por qué ricitos de oro está mudo?

Jasper nos volteó a ver y sólo negó con la cabeza.

Suspiré y me dirigí a mi habitación para recoger mi _laptop_, Jasper sacaba la suya de su mochila cuando entré a la habitación y Emmett ya estaba acomodado en su cama con ella encendida.

—¿Cuál es tu gran plan? ¿Les escribiremos mails? —pregunté feliz de poder disculparme con Bella.

Emmett me miró con los ojos como platos.

—En serio te estás volviendo mujer. Por supuesto que no, entraremos a un chat porno y conoceremos chicas y nos divertiremos y...

La explosiva risa de Jasper interrumpió a Emmett de lo que sea que fuera a decir.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Sabías que la mayoría de las veces, o hablas con una mujer más fea que Edwina...?

—¡Oye! —me quejé.

—¿... o hablas con un hombre? Es la realidad, no vas a ligar ahí, Emmett, te lo aseguro.

—¿Quieres apostar, rubio oxigenado?

Jasper extendió su mano hacia Emmett, aceptando su apuesta. La sonrisa de Jasper me hacía pensar que iba a ganar. Estaba de acuerdo con él, era imposible que las chicas lindas se metieran a un lugar así. Sólo la gente pervertida y Emmett usaban un chat.

—Está bien —dije poniéndome de pie para quedar en medio de ambos—, estas son las reglas. Emmett, no puedes usar tu nombre verdadero para ingresar al chat, Jasper, tú... tú no estoy seguro de lo que vas a hacer —dije indeciso, mientras me rascaba la nuca.

—Yo ingresaré al chat como mujer, le demostraré a Emmett lo fácil que es engañar a un gordo panzón y hacerle creer que soy una loba en la cama. Será divertido.

—Ok —dije, mirándolo raro y haciendo que sonara como pregunta—. Vale, entonces, entren, yo vigilaré que no hagan trampa. ¡Empiecen! —grité al final, emocionado por lo que este par de idiotas iban a hacer. Ambos me miraron por un rato sin moverse siquiera—. ¡Dije que empiecen!

—Tarado, sí sabes que no es una carrera, ¿no? —me preguntó Emmett.

Me encogí de hombros y me puse a aplaudir, apremiándolos a comenzar.

Ambos suspiraron y se pusieron a buscar una página de chat. Decidieron entrar a una que se llamaba: "El chat que se moja y no se descompone". Me asqueó el nombre pero ellos dijeron que entre más sucio y enfermo, mejor.

Me acerqué a Emmett, y vi que uso de pseudónimo _Oso Peludo._

_NickName: Oso Peludo._

_Descripción: grande, y no sólo de altura, gran cantidad de vellos. Dedos talentosos._

_Busco una chica que grite con sólo mirarme._

—¿En serio? —le pregunté.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—A las mujeres les encanta el vello. A Rosie, por ejemplo, le encanta que...

Y se quedó callado, como mirando algo que yo no podía ver. Al muy puto se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas. Me reí y me dirigí hacia Jasper.

El pseudónimo de Jasper no tenía explicación. Sólo a alguien tan enfermo como él se le ocurriría algo semejantemente asqueroso.

_NickName: Estrecha._

_Descripción: Rubia, senos medianos, estatura baja. Cavidad: 3cm diámetro._

_Busco un hombre que me haga vibran en pasión._

Tardé unos diez segundos en entender a qué cavidad se refería.

—Eres un asco, ¿lo sabías? —le pregunté, incrédulo de que alguien fuera tan retorcido.

—Lo sé —dijo sonriendo con orgullo—. Eran estas cosas las que Alice amaba de mí...

Su expresión se deprimió un poco pero al menos no lloró como Emmett.

Regresé a mi lugar y dejé que hicieran lo suyo, ya haría mi chequeo y verificaría que no estuvieran haciendo trampa.

Me torturaba un poco recordar la expresión de Bella cuando encontró a Jane en nuestra mesa y escuchó que hablábamos de Victoria. Debí decirle cuál era mi recado para la perra y así no se habría emputado como lo hizo. A veces me sorprendía lo cabrón que era...y a veces era un cabrón pendejo.

—_Te lo digo, Alice tiene el poder de darme una erección con una mirada. Algo provoca que cuando la veo... ¡Paf! Mi pene se llena de sangre hasta quedar..._

—_¿No puedes sólo decir que se te para y ya? —lo interrumpí, detestando nuestro tema de conversación—. Además, no es posible que eso pase con sólo un pinche contacto visual, tienes que ser el depravado más libidinoso que existe para que tengas erecciones cuando alguien te mira._

—_Edward... yo pienso..._

—_¡Hola!_

_Lo que Jasper pensaba es algo que jamás sabré, porque un enanito amarillo se acercó a nosotros y nos saludó. La recordaba de mi pelea en el baño con la cara de gónada, alias Victoria. ¿Jane?_

_Jasper la recorrió de arriba abajo —un recorrido que duró menos de un segundo, dado que Jane no medía ni un metro de largo— y después se giró hacia mí con cara de "¿Quién es ésta?"_

—_Uh... ¿Hola? —dije no muy seguro de qué quería._

—_Hum... no vine a quitarte mucho tiempo. Es sólo que Victoria lamenta todo lo que pasó en el baño la otra vez. Te identificó del día que estabas aquí en el colegio, vestido de mujer. Lamenta todos los insultos._

—_¿Ok? —le contesté, no muy seguro de adónde quería llegar._

—_Oye... es una perra loca, sólo vine a ofrecerte disculpas en su nombre. Ella no lo hizo porque temía que ni siquiera la escucharas. Mmm... me pidió que te dijera que le parece muy dulce lo que haces por tu novia._

_En ese momento vi a Alice, Rose y a Bella entrar a la cafetería. Venían riendo como locas a excepción de Alice, que las miraba como si no entendiera el chiste._

_Me apresuré a despachar a la rubia, pero me di cuenta que Jasper cambiaba su actitud indiferente en cuanto se dio cuenta que Alice rondaba cerca. La empezó a mirar fijamente y pude darme cuenta que Jane se ponía nerviosa. Debía admitirlo, ricitos de oro era un pendejo de primera pero sabía cómo poner nerviosa a una chica —literalmente chica, Jane era chica, chiquitita, minúscula—._

—_Lo diré una sola vez —comencé, Los Ángeles de Charlie estaban cada vez más cerca y en cuestión de segundos escucharían lo que decíamos—, dile a tu amiga que se meta sus disculpas por el culo. Insultó a mi novia y quien insulta a mi novia puede ir a empalarse a sí mismo. No me importa._

_Jane soltó una risita, y no estaba muy seguro de que me hubiera escuchado porque estaba muy ocupada ligando con Jasper._

—_¿Qué hace eso aquí? —escuché la voz de Bella preguntar. _

_Los tres levantamos la mirada hacia las chicas. Rose se veía como si esperara que Bella o Alice dieran la más mínima señal y se lanzaría a golpearla. Alice. Alice —estaba seguro— estaba echándole un conjuro encogedor, de manera que el enano amarillo se hiciera aún más pequeño._

_Y Bella... Bella echaba humo, pero ahí, en sus claros y expresivos ojos me di cuenta que algo le dolía. Pero yo estaba demasiado enojado como para importarme eso. Estaba harto de hacer el ridículo constantemente. Debía haber otra manera de hacer esto, Charlie tenía que entender, Bella tenía que ayudar a convencerlo y lograr que el cavernícola pendejo de su padre nos dejara ser felices. Me rehusaba a seguir actuando de travesti en esta situación, y el hecho de que Bella ni siquiera entendiera eso me enfurecía más._

_Pero... ¡Jesús Cristo! No había nada más sexy que ver a Bella a punto de matar a una mujer con sus manos. Estaba tan enojada que incluso su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y yo como que me estaba apendejando... y excitando._

_El enano amarillo resultó ser inteligente, porque huyó cual ratón._

—_Uh... mejor me voy. Yo le doy tu mensaje a Victoria, Eddie. _—_Ok, no, no es inteligente._

_¿Qué ella me llamó cómo? ¿Eddie? Perra diminuta... iba a contestarle, pero recordé lo que pasó en los casilleros, cuando Bella me llamó Eddie y le dije cuánto me exasperaba. Si dejaba que Jane lo hiciera, eso haría que Bella se enojara más, así que opté por quedarme callado._

_Asentí como señal de despedida y me concentré en morder mi manzana con tanta fuerza como le mordería el cráneo al intento de humano que se hacía llamar Jane._

—_Bye, Jazzy —se despidió de ricitos de oro, el cual le sonrió. _

_Alice estaba que echaba chispas, la conocía demasiado bien para saber eso._

_¿Y qué clase de apodo marica es Jazzy? Como música Jazz. ¿A quién se le ocurrió eso?_

—_Nos vemos, Jane —se despidió "Jazzy", que la volvió a recorrer en velocidad flash. _

_Esa mujer era microscópica._

—_¿Qué fue eso, Edward? —preguntó Bella, y por poquito logro ponerme a temblar como la maraca homosexual que soy cuando ella usa _ese_ tono conmigo, pero me controlé._

—_¿Qué? —pregunté, muy distraído como si no me interesara una mierda lo que ella quería decir, sus ojos me laceraban intensamente y tuve que usar toda mi fuerza para no ponerme de pie, abrazarla y pedirle que no me asustara por favor. Volví a morder mi manzana y contesté—: Nada._

_Bella hizo su berrinche y salió de la cafetería, mientras Alice no despegaba su mirada de Jasper, el cual simulaba no verla. Por supuesto, lo primero que hice fue mirar su entre pierna, para saber si era cierto lo que me había contado hace un rato._

_¡Mierda!_

_Sí, Jasper tenía una erección. No podía estar más asqueado._

Si tan sólo hubiera dicho la verdad, talvez ella no se habría enojado, y yo no me habría enojado más por haberla visto enojada y no hubiera dicho todas las pendejadas que le dije en el auto cuando nos enojamos.

Miré a Jasper y a Emmett. El primero se miraba muy divertido, soltaba risitas idiotas de repente y pensé que debía estar burlándose en serio de algún idiota. Emmett, por su parte, se miraba muy concentrado y sus ojos brillaban. El pendejo ya estaba excitado y bien podía estar hablando con la madre pie-grande de Edwina.

¿Qué pasaría si yo entrara al chat?

Dejé volar mi imaginación un momento para poder distraerme de esta mierda depresiva que me estaba matando.

_NickName: Edwina._

_Descripción: Velluda, pies enormes, senos falsos y si me levantas la falda te encontrarás con la varita de la verdad._

_Busco a una mujer porque soy una fea lesbiana. Quiero que sea pequeña, cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Piel pálida y que se llame Bella._

¿Y si mi descripción si llamaba a alguien? ¿Y si encontraba a Bella en este chat?

Negué con la cabeza. Iba a dar mi chequeo pero decidí que mejor llamaría al gurú y averiguaría cómo estaba Bella.

El tono sonó dos veces antes de que la vocecita hippie de Alice sonara por la bocina.

—_La paz _no_ sea contigo. ¿Qué deseas, macho cruel?_

Fruncí el ceño y miré mi teléfono. Alice era una cabra desquiciada.

—Uh... ok. Sólo quiero saber cómo está Bella.

Escuché cómo Rosalie gritaba algo como "no le digas nada, que se joda" y fruncí más el ceño.

—_Oh, Edward, ella está...excelente, la está pasando de maravilla. Rose y yo debemos colgar, nos encantaría charlar más, pero me temo que el baño en agua de cebolla no puede esperar. Námaste._

Y estaba muerto. Ya no había línea. Alice me colgó.

Analicé todo lo que pasó. ¿Bella estaba de maravilla? Algo en el tono estúpido de Alice me alertó sobre lo que pasaba. Después, Rosalie diciendo que no me dijera nada. ¿Nada sobre qué? Y lo que más me preocupó. _Rose y yo debemos colgar. _Esa frase implicaba que Bella no estaba con ellas. ¿Dónde mierdas estaba Bella?

—Oh... mierda —dijo Emmett de pronto—. Esta chica es ardiente, tiene una mente sucia y me encanta... ¿Ves, Jasper? Sí se puede ligar en un chat, vi su fotografía y es hermosa.

Jasper se rió más.

—¿Cómo sabes que es ella? Yo estoy engañando a un idiota, cree que soy mujer y seguro ya se está haciendo una paja con todo lo que le he dicho. Estúpido puñetero.

Esto empezó a parecerme extraño por alguna razón pero no entendí muy bien el porqué.

—Ya dejen estas pendejadas —dije molesto y harto de ver que ellos estaban saliendo de su depresión y yo seguía en mi estado emo. Necesitaba a Bella urgentemente. Si tenía que vestirme de rinoceronte lo haría por ella.

Si tenía que volverme emo en el sentido literal de la palabra lo haría, dejaría crecer mi cabello y lo acomodaría de forma que no pudiera ver. Sería toda una faena poder caminar por ahí sin ver. Me haría setenta perforaciones en los pezones, en el glande y en el escroto. Talvez sólo no tomaría en cuenta lo del suicidio ni lo de ser bisexual.

_¿Por qué chingados estoy pensando en estas pendejadas?_

—Escuchen esto: _Quiero introducir tu pene en mi boca y succionarlo hasta que se te hinche, mi amor, después lo pondré entre mis senos y lo masajearé con ellos mientras con mi otra mano me acaricio a mí misma. _¡Mierda! Esta chica está loca y me encanta.

Me reí por la estupidez de la situación y miré a Jasper, esperando que se riera con nosotros, pero él tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Jasper? —dije preocupado de que le hubiera picado algún alacrán en el culo o algo así.

Me miró y después sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Sí?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Alice psicodélica y surrealista estaba contagiando a mi amigo con sus locuras y ahora él parecía que también entraba en trance.

—¡Santo niño de atoche! —dijo Emmett riendo, pero conocía a mi hermano y su computadora no estuviera en su regazo, nos daríamos cuenta de lo erecto que estaba.

Qué. Puto. Asco.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jasper con mucha curiosidad—. ¿Qué más te dice?

Algo aquí me olía mal y no eran los pies de Jasper. Se me estaba escapando y no sabía qué era.

—Ella dice que imagina mi polla tan grande que se le hace agua la boca, y que desea que esté dentro de su estrecha y húmeda cavidad.

—¿Qué pensaría Rose de esto, Emmett? —pregunté con fingida curiosidad e inocencia.

Emmett me miró amenazante.

—Tú no vas a decir nada, recuerda que te salvé el pellejo con Charlie. Sabes que Rose me mataría donde se enterar que estoy ligando en un chat.

Jasper estaba tan rojo que se parecía a Bella. No emitía ningún sonido pero sus hombros se sacudían y las lágrimas de desbordaban de sus ojos. Se estaba riendo pero no quería que nos diéramos cuenta. Muy pendejo si creía que no íbamos a notar que el idiota estaba teniendo un ataque de risa impresionante.

Emmett lo ignoraba, estaba muy concentrado en seducir a esa mucha en el chat que parecía ser más loba que la misma Rosalie.

Jasper no lo soportó más. Se tiró al suelo de lado y comenzó a reír como un desquiciado. Emmett seguía ignorándolo y yo empecé a atar cabos.

—Dice que el tamaño no le importa siempre y cuando el hombre sepa moverse, pero que desde que es pequeña le gustan los elefantes y le gusta comparar a las pollas con sus trompas. Está enferma.

A estas alturas Jasper gritaba.

—Y... y tú —decía entre risas y jadeos—, y tú le dijiste —risa— que te gustaba que una chica —risa— pensara así, porque —risa— se te hacía superficial —risa— que las chicas se preocuparan por el tamaño —diez risas—.

Emmett palideció de golpe y sus orejas se pusieron coloradas.

Miró a Jasper como si nunca le hubiera puesto la suficiente atención y Jasper sólo aullaba en carcajadas, a las cuales me uní con gusto. Emmett era el más pendejo de todos.

—¿Tú eres _estrecha_?

Jasper estaba a punto de tener un infarto.

—¡Y tú eres _Oso Peludo_! ¡Y entraste a un chat porno y decidiste que era momento de sacar a la luz tus sentimentalismos maricas! —le siguió gitando Jasper sin poder dejar de reír.

Emmett cerró su _laptop _de golpe, frustrado por perder la apuesta. Jasper le demostró que la gente en los chats no existe y es falsa. Supongo que también estaba avergonzado por el hecho de haber insinuado que su falo es tan pequeño como mi dedo meñique. No, es más, mi dedo meñique era un cabrón hijo de puta junto a su pene.

Después de reírnos un rato más —hasta Emmett terminó riendo, después de una demostración grotesca de su nada pequeño órgano—, decidí contarles lo que me dijo Alice.

—Es tan...misteriosa y críptica y sexy... ¡Rawr! —gruñó león ricitos de oro.

—Enfócate, idiota. ¿Dónde mierdas está Bella?

—Rosie... ella es sexy cuando dice groserías. Repite lo que dijo, Eddie, ¿cómo fue? _No le digas nada, que se joda. _Ugh, es deliciosa.

_¿Qué mierdas?_

—¿Para qué se supone que te lo repita si ya lo dijiste tú, pene de ninfa? —le pregunté molesto a Emmett—. ¿Pueden hacerme el favor de ponerme atención en vez de estar haciéndose pajas mentales pensando en ellas?

—Ok, Eddie. Este es el plan —dijo Emmett concentrado en mí—. Llamarás de nuevo a Alice. Como es la duende de curiosa y loca, debes usar un anzuelo. Dile que le dirás por qué Jasper se llevó a Jane en su moto y ella soltará la sopa.

—Llevé a Jane porque quería que mi hippie sexy se pusiera celosa y sacara a la fierecilla que lleva dentro. Además, llevar a Jane en mi espalda era como llevar pegada una garrapata, o un niño de kinder, o mi llavero. No cuenta.

Asentí estando de acuerdo y tomé mi celular. Le marqué y me contestó de la misma manera.

—_La paz _no_ sea contigo. ¿Qué deseas, macho cruel?_

—Hagamos un trato —le dije, yendo directamente al grano—. Yo te contaré lo que pasó con Jane y Jasper, y tú me dirás dónde está Bella, ¿hecho?

Alice se quedó callada unos segundos y después contestó en un susurro.

—_Hecho, pero Rose no puede escucharme, así que hagamos esto rápido. Debemos cerrar este trato de la manera correcta. Escupirás en tu mano y yo haré lo mismo y simularemos que nos damos la mano._

—¿Qué? —le dije no creyendo lo que me pedía—. Alice, no voy a...

—_¿Quieres saber _con quién_ está Bella sí, o no?_

Mierda.

—Vale —dije, dejé escapar unos segundos en los que simulaba escupir—. Listo, ya está.

—_No me vas a engañar, Edward Cullen. ¡Quiero tu saliva en esa mano! _—canturreó alargando las vocales.

—Alice... —gruñí. Volví a dejar pasar tiempo—. Ok, ¿contenta? Ahora dime.

—_No lo creo, macho hipócrita. Hazlo. Ahora._

Puse los ojos en blanco e hice el sonido de alguien escupiendo.

—¿Ya?

—_¡¿Quieres verme la cara de idiota o que, maldito bastardo? ¡Quiero que te escupas y es tu última oportunidad, sino lo haces, cuelgo y te juro por Leviatán que le aconsejaré que te sea infiel!_

_¡Santa mierda de Alice!_

—¿Desde cuándo eres satánica? —pregunte confundido por la mención de Leviatán, un demonio del mar.

—_¡EDWARD!_

—Ok, ok.

Suspiré y escupí en mi mano, no muy seguro de cómo ella sabía que no lo hacía.

—Listo —dije mirando la saliva en mi mano.

—_Ok, yo también lista. Sacude manos conmigo. _

Estando seguro que ella sabría que no lo hacía, sacudí la mano en el aire con la mirada de Emmett y Jasper encima de mí. Ambos me miraban con asco.

—Ok, es un trato. Jasper se llevó a Jane porque desea que le des más atención y quería ponerte celosa. Pero Jane no le parece atractiva en absoluto, dice que su ninfa de bolsillo sólo puedes ser tú, algo más _petit _que tú le repugna al grado de haberla llamado garrapata. ¿Dónde. Mierdas. Está. Bella?

—_Aaawww... es tan tierno. Ok_ —volvió a su tono de susurros—, _Bella se fue a dormir a casa de un chico que vive en La Push. Su nombre es Jacob Black. Bella aseguró que es su amigo y que no sería la primera vez que dormían juntos, y que eso tenía un carácter meramente fraternal. Pero... ¡chico! Déjame decirte que el tipo es un bombón, un moreno de fuego, con todos los indicios de la madre naturaleza sobre él. Una mierda sexy. Cómo un árbol, más o menos. ¡Eso es! Jake era como un árbol... un grande y café..._

Yo veía rojo, ni siquiera me preocupé por que Alice comparara gente con un árbol. Sólo podía pensar en Bella durmiendo con otro hombre y juro que quería matarlo.

Nadie iba a quitarme a mi Bella.

Sabía de quién hablaba, alguna vez lo vi en una fotografía en casa de Bella. Sabía que vivía en La Push y averiguaría cual de esas casas era la suya.

Colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a los chicos.

—Ok —dije con voz contenida—. Esta noche... se planeará algo grande, algo fuerte y peligroso. Vamos a secuestrar a Bella.

...**...**...

* * *

**White: **Hola, mil disculpas por la tardanza. Hoy decidí que la NA por mi parte no va a ser graciosa. Seré simplemente Jeanine y no pretendo bajp ningún concepto decir estupideces. Hola, Mili.

Madre mía qué tanto escribes tarada? llevas escribiendo doce minutos, y seguro vas a poner tres palabras. Osh...

**Dulce: **ok, entonces yo debo ser la graciosa (?) no me jodas, no me sale, pero les puedo contar una historia de vida, ayer estaba con mis primas estaban cn la maquina de cera encendida y yo viendo facebook, y la cosa es que una de ellas me grita de pronto ¡Mili! ¡Mili! ¡Mili! y yo me muevo despacio con mi nula agilidad y resulta que me cayó cera en la cabeza... a quien le cae cera caliente en la cabeza? ahora mi cabeza se parece a la chiliwila podada de Alice u.u

es que es tu culpa por hacerte la normal y yo no sé que escribir, osh te odio, renuncio aqui, sigue escribiendo Edwina sola ¬¬

**White: **Bueno. No lo haré, también renuncio, este cap asume que nos agotó como ninguno, esa es la noticia de hoy. Se suspende Edwina por tiempo indefinido, yo estoy pasando por cosas realmente tristes y no me siento con ánimos de escribir. así que... AAAAH ES MENTIRA! jamás dejaríamos a nuestro pequeño bebé. Por cierto, mili y yo tenemos como diez proyectos más por hacer juntos, así que pongan a Chiliwilas en aletas porque pronto las sorprenderemos. No tengo nada gracioso que decir porque la vida es fome, pero quería decir algo acerca de un RR que recibimos

una chica que no recuerdo su nombre dijo algo como... "POr qué nos hacen sufrir, no se supone que es humor?" Ok, llevo diez capítulos creyendo que es humor, pero al parecer, Mili y yo hemos vivido engañadas

vdd amora?

**Dulce: **Cierto, he vivido en un mundo de oscuridad y sombras, porque en serio, en serio pensamos que eramos graciosas, que Edwina era graciosa, que la hippie Alice era graciosa, el psicopata Jasper, pero al parecer nop, me pregunto niñas podrian ser sinceras, porque en serio nos esforzamos mucho en escribir cada cap, el humor es seguramente la cosa más dificil de lograr con un buen resultado y si en realidad no lo estamos logrando, seria bueno que no los dijesen y dejamos de hacer el ridiculo, creyendonos graciosas ¿de veras no han reido con nuestros capitulos? de veras no se nota que es humor? ... *Mili esta triste...*

**White: **No no no, yo estaba siendo sarcástica! un comentario no le quita peso a los otros que reibimos donde todas están felices, así que sí, mili, sí lo somos, Alice más que nadie y de verdad las amamos tantísimo por querer tanto nuestra historia. bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras esperamos que sigamos llenando sus expectativas. Lamentamos si esta NA no es especialmente graciosa pero... entre que mili está en el trabajo y yo quiero rascarme las verijas...bueh. sólo agradecerles y esperar que sigan leyendonos. Las amamos locamente y esperamos que diosito las bendiga con un chiliwil de robert, o de Taylor o de Kellan o de Jack. en lo personal me pido el de Edward porque no se echa a perder, ya que está frio =) Mili, te amo amora gracias por hacer esto juntas. Alejita, eres la mejor presidenta del club de fans, sobre todo desd que no lees la hist =D pero te amo

Sofy, donde mierdas estas? Dela Ruix, eseramos que te encante el cap, PERRO FIEL SINO APARECES ORGANIZO LA CAZA DE CANES.

**Dulce: **Yo si estoy triste, osh, es que soy algo insegura, más desde que perro fiel se volvió infiel llanto* de la ruix no nos mates por tardar mejor demonos un abrazo de grupo porque me deprimi, y deprimida no soy graiosa, soy penosa en verdad... buee, un beso niñas me rio mucho con sus rr, me encantan y me encant que les guste la hisoria.

**White: **Námaste, la paz SI sea con uds. Hembras adorables, Aio0s =D

_**Las alas que nos llevan a volar no se encuentran en nuestras espaldas, sino en el redondo culo de eddie que nos inspira dia tras dia.**_

_**.**_

_**Cambio y fuera.**_


	11. Bipolar & Positivo

**Disclaimer: Casi ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen. Son de SM a excepción de Edwina, a la cual le hacemos la operación jarocha cada noche para nuestra satisfacción personal. Si la hurtas te saldrán granos en el culo. La historia si es nuestra.**

**Edwina Cullen**

**By**

**Chiliwilas**

**(Dulce & White)**

...**...**...

**Summary: Iba a restarle importancia y decir que era sólo una compañera, sin embargo, la telaraña había llegado a un punto interesante. Una sonrisa maliciosa se plasmó en mi rostro y, dando la espalda a Charlie, respondí: — ¡Oh sí, papá! Edwina es mi mejor amiga.**

...**...**...

No pudimos dormir después de eso, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y seguíamos asustadas por ver la zonita prohibida de Alice. Rose estaba asqueada y curiosa, Alice muy satisfecha y yo deprimida como la mierda. ¿Por qué Edward no llamaba?

Nos dormimos casi al amanecer y, para mi desgracia, tuve extraños y escalofriantes sueños sobre flores y cosas que Dios sabe necesito olvidar con todas las fuerzas de mí ser. Ya en la mañana fui la primera en despertar, exactamente por mis pesadillas. Una vez despierta, Edward ocupó cada uno de mis pensamientos haciendo temblar mi labio inferior, no podía creer todo lo que me había dicho, aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, había sido muy desconsiderada con él.

Y el feo monstruo de la culpa me asechó, necesitaba con urgencia algo para levantar mi ánimo así que bajé a conseguir algo que tuviese mucha azúcar y ojala estuviese cubierto de chocolate.

Al llegar a la cocina me encontré con mamá, envuelta en una bata, mezclando cosas.

—¿Buscas la cura al cáncer, mami? —pregunté fingiendo inocencia.

—Sí, sí, muy graciosa —respondió ella agitando su mano restándole importancia—, no importa lo que digas, tu papá ama mis hot cakes—terminó, dándose así misma una nalgada, provocando que mi cabeza chocara contra la puerta del congelador, con la desesperada intención de anular las imágenes mentales.

Mi santa madre rió divertidísima, y yo quise llorar.

—Hoy hay función en el moulin rouge, ¿recuerdas? así que… —dejó la frase en el aire.

Abrí los ojos más de lo necesario por la sorpresa, lo había olvidado totalmente.

—No, mamá, no puedes… —intenté explicarle que me había peleado con "Edwina" o decirle en su defecto que había muerto en manos del infame Edward, en un arranque de ira, pero ella se giró y me enfrento apuntándome con una cuchara de madera llena de mezcla que olía a pasta dental.

—No hay pero que valga, Isabella, se lo prometiste a tu madre y esas promesas no se rompen, señorita —soltó pareciendo indignada—. ¿Quieres que te recuerde cuanto me dolió cuando tu enorme cabeza de balón no salía?

Fruncí el ceño y arrugué la nariz molesta, de veras me parecía que exageraba, mi cabeza nunca fue tan grande, y si algún día llegó a serlo no era cortés que me discriminara de esa manera.

Pero no discutí porque conservaba mi instinto de supervivencia.

—Sí, mamá.

—¡Ésa es mi niña! —exclamó feliz, acercándose para darme un beso en la mejilla.

En cuanto mi madre volvió a su mezcla de misterio, mis ojos se elevaron al cielo y supliqué a quien me quisiese oír, haciendo exageradas muecas y gestos con las manos, rogando que por favor un meteorito me aplastara de una vez.

Tomé unas barras de chocolate de la alacena, y salí de la cocina, al llegar a la sala Rosalie y Alice estaban listas para irse.

—Ésas son mis amigas, las que me abandonan cuando el buque se hunde —reclamé llena de reproche apuntándolas con mis chocolates.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Sabemos lo del moulin rouge.

Gemí frustrada.

—Llévenme con ustedes, se los suplico.

—Lo siento, salgo de la ciudad con mi mamá —anunció Rosalie—. Reunión nacional de la asocian por la moral y las buenas costumbre para conservar la virtud de los jóvenes —explicó distraída hurgando en su mochila.

—¿Y dejan entrar a las rameras como tú? —pregunté incrédula.

—Claro que sí —respondió sacando un espejo— porque ellos, obviamente, no lo saben.

—Cierto, eres la virgen de Fátima si tu mamá pregunta —recordé, sacudiendo mi cabeza, sin terminarlo de creer—. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

No podía pedírselo a Alice, su mamá tenía una rara mierda con que nadie podía cruzar el umbral de su puerta, o arruinaría el perfecto equilibrio espiritual que hay allí.

Nos sentamos en la sala, esperando a que las recogieran. Me di cuenta que Alice caminaba raro y supuse que después de podar su jardín del Edén tenía comezón porque... de verdad... ella lucía como una vaquera mientras andaba.

Me preocupaba Alice, sabía lo difícil que había sido para ella abrirse y Jasper no había valorado eso, sabía que jamás podría hacer algo contra Edward, lo amaba demasiado, pero Jasper... oh, sí, él sí que me las pagaría.

Aunque probablemente no estaba enojada con Jasper, pero necesitaba desahogarme, ¡Oh, sí!

Entonces, recordé quién podría ayudarme.

—Chicas, creo que sé lo que voy a hacer —dije satisfecha, tomando el teléfono y marcando el número de mi mejor amigo.

…

—¡Jake! —chillé emocionada, cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa y ahí estaba él, con su cara tonta de siempre.

—¡Bella! —Exclamó, emocionado también envolviéndome en sus brazos y alzándome del suelo—. ¡Me da tanto gusto verte, amiga! ¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado! ¡Qué detalle más sano el tuyo de buscarme! ¡Dios, esto es genial! ¡Santa Cachucha!

No, no se lo están imaginando. Jake tiene esta... forma de ser, optimista a morir, positivo, con esa sonrisa casi desquiciada que a veces no soporto mirar porque me asusta. Jake es alto, moreno y extremadamente guapo. Alguna vez lo había visto serio, cuando se concentraba en algo y debía admitir que mi amigo era sexy... pero sólo era necesario que algo lo distrajera y volviera a ver todo color de rosa en su idea de "la vida es genial". Además vestía la clase de ropa que usan los niños de cinco años, chaleco de lana, pantalones de vestir, cabello relamido y cosas así. Todo eso en conjunto lograba que me diera un poquito de miedo y no lo viera con esos ojos. Sabía que él tampoco me veía así, era novio de Leah, una chica sumamente extraña y con un problema de bipolaridad gravísimo, lo cual hacía que fueran así como la pareja perfecta.

Ambos estaban un poco zafados.

—Lo sé, me da gusto verte también. Ven, entra, quiero que conozcas a mis amigas.

Entramos a mi casa con Jake pisándome los talones. Podía sentir su efusividad detrás de mí, soltando exclamaciones ante cada cosa que veía como si fuera la primera vez que entraba a mi casa. "oooh's" y "aaaah's" por aquí y por allá hasta que llegamos a la sala, donde Alice y Rose seguían esperando a sus familiares.

—Jake, ellas son...

Ni siquiera me dejó terminar. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más él ya estaba dando grandes zancadas hacia ellas, con su sonrisa súper cordial y la mano extendida.

—¡Oh, es un gusto conocerlas! ¡Las amigas de Bella son mis amigas! ¡Soy Jake! ¡Genial!

Alice sólo le sonrió un poco.

—Námaste. Veo que tienes un aura muy limpia, me gusta, eres la clase de humano que me da paz —dijo ella, con sus manos juntas como rezando y un asentimiento de cabeza.

_Sagrado Cristo... no los juntes, por favor, no hagas de ellos uno mismo..._

—¡Oohh! ¡Genial! Eres algo así como una hippie, ¿cierto? —dijo Jake muy emocionado. Después trató de ponerse más serio, y haciendo ese gesto de concentración que lo hacía ver sexy, imitó la postura de Alice—. No hay pastel.

¿Uh? ¿Qué en la Tierra quiso decir Jake con los pasteles?

Alice lo pilló al vuelo.

—No, querido Jake. _Ná-mas-te._

Oh, vale, eso lo explicaba todo.

Me di cuenta que Rose lo estaba devorando, deteniendo su mirada más de la cuenta en el culito respingón de mi amigo.

—Soy Rose, es un gusto conocerte también.

—Vaya, Bella, no me habías dicho que tus amigas son tan hermosas. Rose... ¡Eres bellísima! —dijo el final casi gritando, espantándonos un poco a todas—. Estoy tan contento. Muy emocionado... hilarante...

—Sí, casi paranormal —dije un poco exasperada de tanta efusividad—, Jake, te llamé porque necesito un favor... verás, mi casa va a estar un poco... inhabitable esta noche, y me preguntaba si podría irme a la Push contigo y talvez...

—¡Pijamada! Esto es súper guay... Sabes que mi casa es tu casa, Belli-Bolly, y todos te queremos allá. Leah va a estar feliz de tenerte con nosotros, últimamente ella está mejor, hay horas completas donde no dice groserías, ni nada. Genial, ¿verdad?

_¿Belli-Bolly? ¿En serio?_

—Sí, Jake, genial. Bueno, en cuanto mis amigas se vayan podremos irnos.

Jake abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y yo comencé a arrepentirme de esta brillante idea. Iba negando por el pasillo mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida, listos para partir en cuanto las recogieran de mi casa.

—Yo las llevaré, por supuesto —dijo, solemne—, de ninguna manera...

—Ésa de ahí es mi madre —lo interrumpió Alice—, y se molesta si la hago esperar, el tiempo corre y no nos espera, Námaste, chicos...

Y sin más salió de la casa y se subió al Volks Wagen rosado que su madre manejaba.

Ni cuatro segundos pasaron cuando la madre de Rose, con su habitual vestido azul marino con cuello de tortuga y broches en la garganta la recogió, no sin antes obsequiarnos una mirada reprobatoria y más a Jake.

¿Qué le pasaría a esa señora? ¿Por qué no le gustaban los penes?

Rose le dio una última mirada al trasero de mi amigo y con un suspiro se marchó de ahí.

—¡Bien, Bells! —gritó Jake, haciéndome soltar un gritito. Él se tallaba las manos con entusiasmo como planeando algo tan maravilloso como los dildos—. Vámonos, estoy ansioso por nuestra pijamada, esto es muy cool...

—Vamos, Jake —dije sonriéndole a mi mejor amigo, era raro pero sí que lo apreciaba.

. . .

—¡Bella, hace meses que no te paras por aquí! Es un gusto volver a verte, en serio —me dijo una sonriente y aparentemente normal Leah. Talvez lo que dijo Jake era cierto y ella de verdad se estaba curando de su enfermedad, talvez ella ya...

—¡PUTÍSIMA MADRE! —gritó de pronto, demostrándome cuán equivocada estaba.

—Muy puta, bebé, muy puta —dijo Jake.

Según en Doctor de Leah, lo mejor que se podía hacer era aceptar sus insultos como si ella de verdad no pretendiera insultar a nadie. Era ésa la razón por la que Jake y Leah hacían una fenomenal pareja. Él _jamás _perdía el temple en esta situación, y eso, aunque a veces me causaba mucha gracia como ahora mismo, me hacía sentir orgullosa de la clase de amor tan profundo que él le profesaba a su novia. Haría cualquier cosa por ella, la aceptaba tal cual era y con tal de estar juntos él hacía cosas bárbaras como aplaudir sus groserías.

Eso era amor.

Sentí el nudo pendejo en mi garganta por recordar a Edward disfrazándose de mujer con tal de hacerme feliz... y después sus palabras en el auto.

—Hijo de la gran marmota cachera —mascullé enojada.

—Sí, Bella, ¡eso es! —dijo Jake emocionado—, así también la ayudamos.

Claro, él pensaba que lo hacía por Leah. Vale, talvez esto sería mejor de lo que pensé, desquitaría mi coraje ayudando a Leah.

—Dime, Bella, ¿por qué decidiste visitarnos? —me preguntó Leah mientras comíamos nuestros rollitos de arroz con salmón dentro. Billy, el padre de Jake, tenía en la Push un restaurante de comida Japonesa, y él mismo preparaba muchos de los platillos, lo cual nos proporcionó una cena gratis de "Ojitos rasgaditos más no chinitos".

Un nombre bastante guay si me lo preguntan.

Yo tenía problemas con los palillos chinos, y me costaba mucho poder comer con ellos. Me desesperé así que los aventé lejos al otro extremo de la mesa.

—¡VÁYANSE A LA PUTA VERGA, PALILLOS DE COÑO! —gritó Leah en dirección a mis inútiles palitos. Le sonreí en respuesta.

—¡Sí, lárguense, pendejos! —dije emocionada. Jake sólo sonreía como un demente—. Pues, verás, Leah, no podía dormir en mi casa esta noche y no tenía adónde ir... me quedaré aquí, en casa de Jake, espero que no te moleste... si es así... yo...

—Oh, no, Bella, por favor. Sabes que confío en ambos... eres mi amiga también, y Jake además de ser el amor de mi vida es mi mejor amigo, por supuesto que no hay problema —me dijo muy sonriente y, de verdad, ella parecía sincera.

—Leah, muchas...

—¡PUTA! —gritó y sonrió, como si de verdad no hubiera notado que me acababa de gritar "puta".

—Una verdadera cualquiera, amor. ¿Quieres aderezo para ese rollito, bebé? —le preguntó Jake como si nada.

No me sentí ofendida, por supuesto, sólo pude sentir envidia de ver que había alguien capaz de amar incondicionalmente. Los había visto en lugares públicos, y hace meses el problema de Leah era peor que ahora. La Leah de ahora era un osito cariñosito a comparación de la de antes. En los lugares públicos nunca dejaban de verla, de señalarla o criticarla. Jake se limitaba a tomarla fuerte de la mano, de la cintura o de los hombros y besar su frente, su boca o lo que sea que tuviera cerca.

—¿Pensé que a veces dormías con tu novio? —dijo Leah casi como una pregunta, que de verdad no tenía ninguna mala intención—. Lo último que supe fue que Charlie ya los dejaba verse gracias a un plan tuyo, pero jamás nos dijiste qué plan era ése... ¡CHARLIE PUEDE IR A BESARLE LOS HUEVOS GRANULADOS A MI PADRE!

Con ése último no pude evitar reírme, Jake también lo hizo y Leah mientras seguía comiendo como si nada.

—Pues... sí. Bueno, decidimos —no es verdad, yo decidí pero eso no debían saberlo ellos— que si Charlie el "besa-huevos" pensaba que Edward era una mujer... y era mi amiga, talvez nos dejaría estar juntos.

Ambos me miraban con confusión. Suspiré y decidí se clara.

—Edward comenzó a disfrazarse de mujer, simulando ser algo así como mi mejor amiga, se hacía llamar Edwina y, sí, Charlie se lo tragó todo. Pero eso ya es pasado. Edward y yo terminamos.

—¡Espera! —dijo Jake poniendo las manos frente de sí mismo como si estuviera deteniendo el tránsito—. ¡Me estás diciendo que tu novio se disfrazó de mujer por ti?

—Sip.

—Vaya... eso es... genial... —Y llámenme la persona capaz de acabar con el entusiasmo de Jake en un momento. No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando Leah y Jake ya estaban retorciéndose de la risa. Leah soltaba improperios al azar y Jake se los apoyaba y ambos reían como locos.

_Búrlense de mi puta suerte, ¿por qué no?_

Vale, yo también comencé a reírme después de eso.

Una vez nos calmamos del asunto, Jake recuperó el hilo de nuestras ideas.

—Dijiste que ya habían terminado. ¿Cómo es eso?

Les expliqué la pelea en su auto, lo que me dijo y cómo me sentía, las razones por las cuales Edward tenía derecho a molestarse y las cuales yo tenía derecho a decidir que no me interesaba su puta molestia.

—¡QUE VAYA A OLERLE LA PANTUFLA APESTOSA Y CANOSA A SU JODIDA ABUELA! —gritó Leah, esta vez claramente molesta, así que no estaba segura si era parte de su enfermedad o si de verdad se sentía indignada. Aun así me sentí agradecida de tener su apoyo en esta situación.

—Una pantufla horrible, mi vida —dijo conciliadoramente Jake, pero después me frunció el ceño como diciéndome "aquí no acaba el asunto".

Fuimos a dejar a Leah a su casa, que no estaba a más de cinco minutos caminando. Iban demasiado amorosos —a excepción de los momentos de ira de Leah que de pronto tenía, insultando a Jake con cosas espantosas que no sé muy bien cómo mi amigo las podía soportar—, así que yo decidí distraerme con mi celular. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo, desde que salí de mi casa que no lo miraba. Me di cuenta que lo tenía en silencio, y era por eso que no me di cuenta que tenía cinco mensajes y tres llamadas perdidas.

Eran casi ya las diez de la noche.

El primer mensaje lo recibí a las tres de la tarde con trece minutos.

"_Rose y yo vamos a pasar la tarde juntas, talvez nos hagamos un baño de cebolla._

_Alice."_

El segundo era a las cinco con cinco minutos.

"_Emmett se acaba de enamorar de mí y quiere meter su polla en mi cuevita. Así de sexy soy, nena._

_Jasper."_

¿Qué mierdas...?

Bueno, al menos me daba gusto que, a pesar de que Edward fuera un cabrón hijo de la chingada, Jasper siguiera siendo mi amigo.

El tercero era diez minutos después del de Jasper.

"_Si ves a Rosie dile por favor que la amo, no quiere responder su celular. No le cuentes a Edward ni a Jasper de este mensaje._

_Pd. Si Jasper te cuenta algo referente a mí no le creas, debe ser mentira._

_Emmett."_

Vale, todos se estaban volviendo locos.

El cuarto era a las seis en punto.

"_Tu hombre sexy de cabellos cobrizos y tetas envidiables llamó. Chantajeó mi cordura y tuve que ceder. Sabe que estás con Jacob. Me tomé la libertad de describir a tu amigo como un dios griego, cosa que se acerca mucho a la realidad omitiendo la parte donde luce un poco más bizarro que yo, lo cual es casi imposible. Rose y yo te queremos, estamos tomando nuestro baño de cebolla y discutiendo si es mejor dejar el vello púbico crecer o podarlo._

_Alice"._

Iugh...

Vale, de tres cosas estaba segura.

Una, el mundo estaba de cabeza, loco, loco, y yo era la última especie cuerda del universo.

Dos, Alice era la peor y mejor amiga que podía tener, demasiado débil para guardar un secreto pero lo suficientemente inteligente y loca como para hacerlo benéfico para mí.

Y tres... el quinto mensaje era de Edward...

A las siete con dos minutos.

"_Acabas de despertar a la peor bestia que hay en mí._

_Edward"._

Vale, estaba un poquito asustada —y excitada— de lo que la bestia ruda de Edward podría hacerme, pero al menos por ahora estaba muy segura aquí en la Push, nada me iba a pasar, ya me enfrentaría a él pasado mañana cuando lo viera en el colegio.

Jake y yo regresamos a su casa después de dejar a Leah en casa. En cuento cruzamos el umbral de su puerta él me tomó por los hombros y me obligó a sentarme en el sofá de su sala.

—Debes hablar con él —me dijo en un tono serio que nunca le había visto antes—, sabes que no soy machista, y mucho menos me pongo de parte de nadie que te lastime, pero esta vez la cagaste, masivamente.

Abrí la boca y la cerré, entre furiosa por su falta de solidaridad y mi desconcierto por verlo tan serio también.

—¿Qué? —fue todo lo que atiné a decir.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que vestirse de mujer para un hombre significa? No es cosa de orgullo alfa o machismo, es cosa de naturaleza. No supiste valorar eso que él hizo por ti. Su hermano se burló de él, en la escuela lo ridiculizaron y tú a veces hasta te reías con ellos, ¿no es así?

—Sí... pero...

—Pero creíste que podías reírte de él, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Después de todo ya se vestía de mujer por amor a ti, ¿qué más daba aguantar tus burlas si ya aguantaba usar vestido?

—Jake... yo no...

—Exactamente, Bella. Tú ni siquiera pensaste.

Suspiré derrotada. Tenía razón y a mí como que me cagaba de sobremanera no tener razón.

—Hablaré con él mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Nos fuimos a dormir después de eso. Ya me estaba quedando dormida cuando mi subconsciente comenzó a engañarme.

—_Cállate, cabrón, deja de hacer tanto ruido o vamos a despertarlos a todos..._

Ésa era... era la voz de...

—_Ya, ya, Eddie, cierra tu piquito y sube en mis hombros..._

No... no, no, no... ellos no estaban haciendo esto...

...**...**...

**Una tarde lluviosa, que iba acorde con el estado de ánimo de WhiteBella, ésta comenzó a preguntarse dónde estaba su enana, pixie, hiperactiva y loca amiga de AliceDulce.**

—¿Dónde podrá estar esa loquilla? —se pregunta mientras cepilla sus largos rizos que caen sobre su espalda mientras suspira ante su reflejo en el espejo—. Es todo lo que puedo lograr —termina con derrota.

**Entonces, como un torbellino negro, la pixie hiperactiva loca por las compras, más conocida como AliceDulce, entra en la habitación parandose justo detras de su amiga.**

—**¡WhiteBella MarieJena SwanBerenjena! —gritó con lo brazos en garra mirando el reflejo de su simplona y antisocia amiga— Así nunca vas a conquistar al sexy capitan del equipo de futboll y play boy que es mi hermanito —canturreó haciendo gala de toda su bipolaridad enferma, mientras se lanzaba de cabeza al armario de WhiteBella— ¡Esto es un horror, iremos de compras! —gritó desde dentro.**

**WhiteBella, con cara de horror ante la idea de pasar setenta y tres horas con diez minutos y cuarenta segudos en un centro comercial, comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza.**

—**AliceDulce... esta vez no me vas a convencer —dijo, abiendo que al final, los pucheros de perro Chihuahua de su amiga iban a hacerlo—, sabes que éste es mi estilo, la ropa sencilla va más conmigo. No quiero usart tacones de muerte, sabes que daré dos pasos e inevitablemente moriré. Me gusta la ropa de hombre, floja, cómoda...**

**Quería seguir hablando, pero AliceDulce dando golpecitos en el suelo con su diminuto pie (muy diminuto, medía dos centímetros) comenzó a darle miedo. AliceDulce era pequeña, pero tenía la fuerza de Sanzón.**

—**Nada de eso, a la escuela llega una nueva alumna y todos hablan de lo sexy que es, no querras que mi hermanito se fije en ella ¿no? —la pixie, seguia agitando su pie y sonrio complacia cuando vio la mueca de su amiga, nadie sabia como lo hacia pero tenia un sexto sentido infalible... la verdad era que tenia television satelital y se entraba de todo antes que los lugareños, pero eso nadie debia saberlo— Su nombre es Edwina y tiene unos pies enormes —siguió pinchando a su desaliñada y marimacha amiga.**

—**¿Edwina? Suena a que es sexy... me gustaría dejar de ser la tonta WhiteBella... Si tan sólo a algueins e le ocurriera la idea de convertirme en la zorra del colegio y cambiarme este aspecto, no sé, una idea tan genial como que me hagan un Fashion emergency y yo me vuelva popular... una idea tan genial como hacer NA parodiando los fics cliché.. —dijo WhiteBella, triste y no esperando en absoluto que esa idea la tuviera la duende. **

**En ese momento, entro RoseLiz molesta porque tuvo que darle collejas a EmmettCelesto todo el día.**

—**Mi osito es tan tonto, otra vez confundio el timbre con la alarma de incendio—comentó rodando los ojos— si nuestra relacion no fuera un jodido cliché ya no lo soportaria, pero yo soy rubia, hermosa y amargada y el es extremadamente guapo y musculoso, es el destino —suspiró dejandose caer en la cama de WhiteBella**

**WhiteBella envidiaba la relación entre RoseLiz con EmmettCelesto, siempre amándose, follando en la cocina mientras todos desayunaban y EmmettCeleste sufriendo violencia intrafamiliar.**

—**Me gustaría que el destino me pudiera dar a alguien así, como SofyEdwardKiller —susurró sin pensar, para después ponerse de un rojo imposible, de verdad era imposible, la realidad era que se embarró de ketchup—. Oh... yo no dije... —pero era demasiado tarde, AliceDulce y RoseLiz ya la miraban con un brillo diabólico. **

**Oh, oh... esto no podía ser bueno.**

AliceDulce maquino un plan a tanta velocidad que parecia imposible, pero ella tenia otro secreto, toda su energia por supuesto que no era natural, era cocainomanca y su guapisimo novio JasperAlejito la abastecia, literalmente, de su droga personal.

—**¡Compras! —Chilló a todo pulmón, mientras su ceja derecha temblaba y su ojo se cerraba y abria en un desagradable tick...**

***Horas más tarde en el centro comercial y luego de quitarle el frasco de salza de tomates a WhiteBella, la tres amigas estaban fuera de la tienda Victoria's Secret***

**WhiteBella estaba cansada, no sólo de caminar sino de escribir esta NA que ya no tenía un punto de dónde acabar. Pero lo peor y mejor de su día ocurrió.**

—**Hey, enana —dijo la suave, sedosa, algodonada, sexy y orgasmeante voz de SofyEdwardKiller, haciendo que a WhiteBella se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca y se pusiera rosita como el culo de un bebé—. Hey, amigas de mi enana hermana, soy EddiePlayBoy, y seguramente todas me desean porque soy irresistible pero deben saber que la marimacha aquí presnete de WhiteBella cambiará, me seducirá y yo dejaré de ser u cabrón de mierda para volverme fiel y decente, pero eso no ocurrirá aún.**

**White: Lo que sí debe ocurrír ahora es que djemos de escribir esa mierda cliché porque ya no sé dónde demonios terminar. Hola =)**

Dulce: ¡Oh, sí! Porque eso, fue raro, hasta para mí.

**White: Fue tu ideaaaa... en fin. lamentamos la tardanza y no pienso alargar lo inalargable a menso que sea el pene de Edward, así que sólo puedo pedirles disculpas y esperar que disfruten a Leah bipolar y Jake positivo. en el Cap que viene: El secuestro. Las amo!**

Dulce: Las amamos, como amamos amarlas, y ya saben nos leemos cuando nos leamos, porque si no nos leemos, no nos leeremos, un beso dulce y uno blanco Já, Jena, lo dije! aunque vomites.

**White: Ni siquiera entendí. ¡NO HAY PASTEL!**

.

_**Las alas que nos llevan a volar no se encuentran en nuestras espaldas, sio en el redondo culo de Eddie que nos inspira día a día**_

_**Cambio y fuera.  
**_


	12. De Secuestros y Dones

**Disclaimer: Casi ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen. Son de SM a excepción de Edwina, a la cual le hacemos la operación jarocha cada noche para nuestra satisfacción personal. Si la hurtas te saldrán granos en el culo. La historia sí es nuestra.**

* * *

**Edwina Cullen**

**By**

**Chiliwilas**

**(Dulce & White)**

...**...**...

**Summary: Iba a restarle importancia y decir que era sólo una compañera, sin embargo, la telaraña había llegado a un punto interesante. Una sonrisa maliciosa se plasmó en mi rostro y, dando la espalda a Charlie, respondí: — ¡Oh, sí, papá! Edwina es mi mejor amiga.**

* * *

...**...**...

—¡Hey! Miren lo que fui a recoger de mi casa —dijo Jasper, entrando a la habitación de Emmett. El pendejo se había ido hace como una hora y no nos dijo que tenía un kit equipado para secuestrar gente.

¿Con qué clase de pinche psicópata nos estábamos haciendo amigos?

—¿Qué es? —pregunto "pene de ninfa" muy emocionado.

Este par de putos creían que esto era un jodido juego y no se daban cuenta de que mi novia estaba durmiendo en la casa de un cabrón que era más sexy que Trazan. ¿Dónde estaba lo gracioso y emocionante en eso?

—Son trajes especiales. Miren —dijo sacado un montón de licra negra—. Así no nos veremos durante la noche. Hay pasamontañas, trajes de cuerpo completo y tennis para todos. Habría traído lentes pero... bueno, oculta la sexualidad en mis ojos y cualquier luz se reflejaría en nosotros así que...

—Ya cállate, idiota. ¿Quién dijo que necesitamos ningún traje? Sólo la voy a sacar de ahí y ya. No estamos robando un banco o algo así, par de pendejos...

Ambos me miraban incrédulos.

—No puedo creerlo, Edwina —dijo Emmett, negando con la cabeza y pasando por alto que acababa de llamarme con mi nombre de fémina—, no tienes ninguna clase de espíritu delincuente. ¿Sabías que nuestro padre secuestró a nuestra madre una vez?

—¿Eso es en serio? —pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados, medio dudando. No le creía nada a mi hermano. Era como cuando tenía siete años, y me dijo que los niños de mi edad se vestían con faldas rosas, de preferencia _tutús, _y yo le creí, y le robé el suyo a Estelita y... —, ¡TÚ FUISTE EL PRIMERO EN VESTIRME DE NIÑA!

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo, restándole importancia—, y no, no es cierto, mi padre era tan mariquita como tú, pero deja de ponerte quisquilloso, los trajes son guays, no seas un jodido amargado y vístete.

—No, no lo haré, no hay forma de que yo me ponga esa pendejada.

...**...**...

—No puedo creer que me puse esta pendejada, en serio. Es decir... ¡mírennos! ¡Se nos marca el pinche pene!

Este condenado traje se adhería a la piel de una manera pervertida, incómoda y exhibicionista. No había una parte de nuestros cuerpos que no estuviera perfectamente definido bajo la tela. Verme a mí era exótico y sensual, ver a Jasper me daba un poquito de envidia, ver a Emmett me daba náuseas.

—Son sexys —dijo Jasper, moviendo la pelvis adelante y atrás como si estuviera follando con el aire. ¿Qué putas...?

—Deja de hacer eso, cabrón. ¿Y qué en toda la anatomía gigante tienes ahí abajo, Emmett? Eres un monstruo...

Como sino le hubiera dicho que estaba deforme, sonrió satisfecho de la puta anaconda que tenía ahí abajo. Me miraba de esa manera que más odiaba y comenzó a burlarse de mí.

—Es de familia, Eddie, es una lástima que no hayas sido bendecido con un buen trozo de carne. Tienes un pene tan pequeñito que puedo decir heredaste a nuestra mamá.

_No seas mamón..._

—¿Qué? Estás loco... estoy en un tamaño justo, mi pene es completamente adecuado. No sé cómo Rose tiene sexo contigo, con razón siempre está de mal humor. Con razón tiene los ojos tan enormes, ¡la vas a desnucar!

El puto de Jasper sólo se reía de nosotros.

Llevábamos caminando como dos horas, dimos con la Push hace como una, pero no teníamos ni idea de dónde era la casa del chico árbol.

—Deberíamos preguntar. Parece un lugar pequeño... seguramente todos saben aquí hasta el momento en el que el vecino caga, así que alguien nos dirá.

Era ya un poco tarde, no tenía ni idea de qué hora era pero pasaban de las once, seguro. Lo más común sería que ya no hubiera gente en las calles, pero lo cierto es que sí habían. Y habían fogatas. Y gente mirando nuestros penes.

—Ok, preguntaremos —decidió Emmett.

No sabíamos a quién acercarnos, todos parecían un poco intimidantes... y mirones. ¿Qué mierdas comían en este pueblo? Todos medían ocho metros de largo. Era como Alice lo había descrito. Todos parecían árboles y la multitud era como estar en un bosque.

—¿Se dan cuenta que, si algo sale mal, nos van a linchar? —dijo Jasper mientras buscábamos al ser más pequeño de entre los gigantes—. Es decir... no tendríamos ninguna oportunidad... van a golpear mi cara y de eso vivo...

—Ya... preguntémosle a ése de ahí —señalé a un niño de unos catorce años. Mediría unos tres metros. Tres metros al lado de ocho es una ganancia.

—Hey —comenzó Emmett, que era el más grande de nosotros—, estamos buscando la casa de Jack —_es Jacob, _le susurré—, Jacob. Pero no estamos muy seguros de dónde está... ¿podrías decirnos dónde encontrarlo?

El jovencito nos miró con sospecha pero después sonrió.

—Vale, parecen buenas personas.

Nos indicó adónde ir y pronto estuvimos en una casa de un piso —bendito Dios, no tendríamos que escalar paredes— color rojo. Todo estaba ya apagado, así que debían estar dormidos. Mejor, así la tomaría por sorpresa, pensaría que está soñando y me besaría. No me importaría si su aliento estaba mal por llevar un rato dormida. O si su cabello estaba despeinado. O si estaba durmiendo desnuda.

Decidí calmar mis pensamientos ya que una erección con este puto traje de buzo sería la cosa más vergonzosa, incluyendo ser Edwina.

—¡Mira, Edward! —casi aulló mi hermano—, estas flores las sembraba nuestra mami, ¿te acuerdas? No tengo puta idea de cómo se llaman, pero sé que las vi muchas veces en nuestro jardín.

¿No pude tener un hermano que pensara con la cabeza en vez de con el culo?

—Cállate, cabrón, deja de hacer tanto ruido o vamos a despertarlos a todos.

¿Qué mierdas tenía en la cabeza? No podía llegar a gritar y ya.

Ahora, viéndolo de cerca, la ventana no estaba tan baja como pensé. No necesitaba escalar, pero si un impulso. Miré a Emmett.

—Ya, ya, Eddie, cierra tu piquito y sube en mis hombros.

Y subí.

La ventana estaba cerrada pero no tenía puesto ningún seguro, así que la abrí fácilmente.

Agradecí internamente a Jasper por su equipo de secuestradores, ya que al tocar el suelo, los zapatos no emitieron ningún sonido. Me dieron ganas de brincar a ver qué pasaba, pero lo haría después. Talvez vestiría a Bella con uno de estos a ver si a ella se le veía tan cool como a mí.

Entré a la primera habitación que encontré. Había un bulto en la cama, pero no había la suficiente luz como para saber si era Bella, y me daba miedo que si prendía la luz... bueno, me descubrieran.

Sí, me estaba cagando del susto.

Pero en el piso, justo frente a la cama, vi los tennis de Bella.

_Debe ser ella, _me dije. Me gustaba hablar conmigo mismo, yo era bastante interesante y tenía diferentes temas de conversación.

Quise cargarla al hombro y llevármela de ahí, pero sabiendo lo molesta que estaba, talvez debería actuar un poco más civilizadamente, hacer las cosas bien.

Ok, soy civilizado, ni siquiera la tocaré hasta que ella me dé permiso.

—¿Bella?

No hubo respuesta.

—Bella, por favor...

Su respiración cambió, lo que me dio a entender que ya la había despertado. Pero no me dijo nada, sólo percibí cómo su cuerpo se tensaba.

Vale, tenía que escoger las palabras correctas. Tenía que dejar de ser un cabrón estúpido, esta vez tenía que ser romántico, sincero, trataría de no decir groserías. ¡Mierda, eso va a ser difícil!

_Practica en tu mente._

Vale, no más groserías, ni siquiera en mi cabeza.

—Entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo. Me porté como un cab... como un tonto. Dije cosas que no sentía sólo porque estaba enojado, me desquité contigo cuando, en realidad, me tenía que desquitar con la bruja teñida de Rosalie, de la cual por cierto descubrí el porqué de sus enormes ojos. En fin, lo siento, debes saber que me vestiría de vaca con tal de estar a tu lado, seguiré siendo Edwina si eso te hace regresar conmigo, si quieres que me vista de Jasper también lo haré, es más, de Rosalie, seré Rosalie, le pediré perdón a ella si quieres —a este punto, yo ya hablaba sin tomar aire—, pero tienes que volver conmigo, este fin de semana sin ti fue la mierda... perdón, no quise decir groserías, fue la... cosa más fea que me ha pasado. Ese par de idiotas me tienen harto, tú eres mi vida... por favor, por favor.

No hubo respuesta.

—Al menos dime que me vaya. Dime qué demonios haces aquí durmiendo en la casa de George de la selva, ¿eh? Talvez nos peleamos, pero yo no me fui a casa de ninguna... chica árbol.

Silencio.

—No trates de engañarme, estás despierta, lo sé...

Nada.

Vale, ella me obligaba, talvez no íbamos a volver, pero primero que me prohíban las puñetas antes que dejarla aquí, en casa del tal Jacob.

—Bien, ódiame, puedo vivir con eso, pero ni siquiera perdiendo los cojones dejo que te quedes en esta cama. Nos vamos.

Me acerqué y toqué su espalda...

...su espalda gigante.

—¡Aahh! —grité, asustado. ¿Qué le había pasado a mi Bella? —. Mierda, Bella, el que se transforma en mujer soy yo, ¿por qué coños te transformaste tú en hombre?

Tomé su gigantosauria mano y la vi peluda.

Ésta _no _era Bella.

Así que el chico árbol —creo— salió de entre las cobijas y encendió la luz con un interruptor cerca de su cama. O talvez no tan cerca, pero sus brazos eran enormes y largos. Talvez el interruptor estaba a tres metros de distancia y él logró alcanzarlo.

Su ceño estaba fruncido. Estaba claramente emputado —ya no tenía porqué no ser grosero en mi cabeza—, se bajó de la cama y se levantó, se irguió cual alto era y pude darme cuenta que era más alto que yo como por tres cabezas. Si quería... si realmente lo deseaba, iba a darme una paliza.

Su ceño seguía fruncido como el culo de un babuino, y de repente lo tenía quitándome el aire.

Sus brazos estaban a mi alrededor, apretándome tan fuerte como una víbora.

—¡Emmett! —grité, rezando porque viniera y me defendiera. Era su hermano pequeño, ¿no? Debía ayudarme siempre que le necesitase—. ¡Emmeeeett!

—¡Oh, esto es tan genial! —decía Jacob una y otra vez... ¿y estaba dando saltos?—, no me lo puedo creer todavía, que estés aquí, tratando de rescatar a Bella, y tu declaración de amor.. ¡Dios!... eso... eso fue, fue ¡SÚPER ROMÁNTICO!, ¡qué genial!

¿Por qué putas gritaba en mi oído? Al parecer no estaba tan enojado. Pero no me soltaba, y seguro que yo ya estaba azul.

Me soltó cuando empecé a ver lucecitas. Comencé a tallarme el cuerpo adolorido. Puto cabrón de mierda... me dolió muchísimo.

Ambos nos giramos cuando escuchamos pisadas de alguien corriendo por el pasillo. Era Jasper, con Bella amordazada sobre sus hombros como un costal.

—¡Ya la tengo, Edward, vámonos!

Detrás de él iba Emmett, quién fingía no sé qué putas, como si estuviera en una película de acción. Se pegaba a las paredes, esperando encontrar a alguien a la vuelta, miraba a todos lados y se movía tan sigilosamente como una bailarina.

Y Bella. Ella ni siquiera se movía. Tenía la boca tapada con un trapo para que no gritara, pero no se le veía ninguna intención de gritar. Su expresión era más bien aburrida. Pero sus ojos... sus ojos estaban clavados en mí, y el mensaje era clarísimo.

_Te voy a matar, Edwina._

...**...**...

—Entonces, básicamente, creíste que era bonito entrar en una casa ajena, sabiendo que te podían arrestar por eso, secuestrarme, es decir, sacarme de ahí sin mi consentimiento, pelear con Jacob si era necesario, vestirte de negro para entrar en modo de delincuente, un traje que, por cierto, no deja nada a la imaginación, traer al par de idiotas que están allá adentro... de verdad... ¿creíste que era romántico?

—Uh... ¿sí?

—Mierda, lo fue —me dijo y me besó.

En cuanto Jasper y Emmett se dieron cuenta que ya nos había descubierto Jacob, el primero bajó a Bella de sus hombros. Ésta le metió una patada en la espinilla y después fue hacia Emmett. Otra patada. Vino hacia mí y yo ya me veía con una pierna rota.

Pero no.

Ella tomó impulso y se colgó de mí como el changuito que era. Nos besamos y juro que escuché a Jacob suspirar y decir algo como "Me encantan los finales felices, son ¡súper cool!". Ese tipo tenía un problema grave con su entusiasmo.

Jacob llamó a Leah —su novia—, que ya venía en camino, porque dijo que nada era más guay que las parejas estuvieran juntas, por lo que al final hasta Alice y Rose venían para acá.

—Entonces... ¿estoy perdonado? —le pregunté cuando dejamos de besarnos.

—Realmente creo que la que debería pedir perdón soy yo... pero dado que ya estamos juntos... no le veo el caso —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Bella era demasiado cabrona, pero era ésa una de las —muchas— razones por las que me enamoré de ella. Y no soy la clase de idiota que quiere que me pidan perdón por nada, así que estaba bien.

—Realmente eso está bien —le dije, y besé su cabeza—. Ugh, Bella, ¿la depresión te llevó a no tomar un baño? Tu cuero cabelludo huele a... almohada...

—¿Edward?

—Dime...

—¿Me perdonas?

Sonreí.

—Te amo.

—Yo te amo más.

Ella se recargó en mi hombro y pronto vi la figura de una mujer que venía caminando. Era guapa, morena y alta, seguro era la novia de Jacob, una mujer más pequeña sería destrozada por un hombre tan grandote.

—Oh, Bella, cuánto gusto me da que todo haya salido bien. Él parece un buen chico... Hola, soy Leah —dijo esta vez, dirigiéndose a mí.

—Edward —le respondí, estrechando la mano. Parecía muy agradable, la clase de chica tranquila y amable que...

—¡La tuviste llorando como una perra loca, y tuvimos que aguantarla, pendejo, hijo de puta!

La miré desconcertado. Pero... hace un minuto ella parecía... ¿Qué mierdas...?

—Un cabrón al que le voy a cortar los testículos, Leah, por cierto, hablando de testículos, Jake te espera dentro.

—Gracias, Bella. Un gusto, Edward —dijo, sonriendo de nuevo.

Y se metió.

Miré a Bella en busca de una explicación racional a los acontecimientos recientemente suscitados. Espera... ¿qué fue eso que dije?

—Oh... verás, Leah tiene un problema de bipolaridad... no me pidas que te lo explique, pero verdaderamente no lo hace con mala intención. Ella me ha insultado, hasta a Jake, pero no es a propósito.

—Ok... —dije, pero no estaba "ok" en absoluto...

Y entonces, ya que todos estábamos en la casa del chico árbol —Rose agradecía por algo como que la salvamos de estar con las monjas—, decidimos quedarnos aquí. Jacob —ya me caía bien—, sacó unas cervezas, y disfrutamos, sobre todo yo, que apuntaba mentalmente todo el repertorio de groserías que Leah tenía. Esa chica me caía bien. Era una chingonería seguirle el juego a las malas palabras y gritarlas.

La mejor fue una donde comenzó a insultar a Rosalie.

—Y dime, Leah, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan tú y Jacob de novios? —le preguntó Rose, y he de admitir que su pregunta era completamente inocente y educada.

—Uh... no sé, déjame pensar... ¡QUIERES QUE MI JACOB TE ENSARTE SU MARACA! ¡ES MI HOMBRE, PERRA FRÍGIDA CON CARA DE DOLOR PREMENSTRUAL! ¡TETAS DE VACA! ¡VACA!

No podía soportarlo, era demasiado gracioso.

—Frígida, Rosie, frígida... —dije entre risas. Y nadie me podía culpar porque era parte de ayudar a Leah.

Era obvio que Rosalie no encontraba tan fácil seguir la corriente a Leah, pero al fin y al cabo no hacía nada más que autoinsultarse.

—Soy una vaca... _Muuu... _—dijo muy molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

De pronto pasó algo que con anterioridad yo ya había vivido. Algo que detestaba, porque normalmente era yo el blanco de sus _lapsus gurus._

Alice abrió los ojos con desmesura, completamente fuera de sus órbitas. Ya sabía yo que esto no estaba bien. Tenía mucho rato sin decir nada y eso no era normal en ella. Estoy seguro que hasta Jasper tenía miedo ahora mismo.

—Oh, no... —musitó Bella, enterando su rostro en las manos, sabiendo tan bien como yo lo que venía, reconociendo los síntomas.

—Santa madre naturaleza... ¡Santa madre de la mierda! —comenzó Alice, entre asustada y maravillada—. Tengo un don. Acabo de descubrirlo. Tengo un don... un don de verdad, ¡Edward! —dijo emocionada y... ¿enternecida? Saltó a abrazarme como si gracias a mí lo hubiera descubierto. Estaba putamente espantado.

—Oh, eso parece grandioso... dinos tu don, Alice, ¡cuéntanos! —dijo Jacob juntando sus palmas y haciendo fricción con ellas, completamente excitado por todo esto.

Ah, sí, junten al Mr. Positive* y a Señorita Hippie y tenemos como resultado a Edward cagándose del miedo.

Bella aún no desenterraba el rostro de sus manos. Rosalie tenía cara de fastidio, como si estas demostraciones locas de Alice ya la estuvieran hartando, Emmett se veía expectante, como si de verdad hubiera un don esperando a salir de la enana, Jasper se veía lujurioso —asco—, Jacob _súper emocionado, súper expectante, súper, súper, _y Leah... Leah miraba a Jacob con cara de amor.

Cosa más tierna.

—Ok... yo, yo creo que puedo saber cosas de la gente únicamente con ver sus rotros.

_¿Uh?_

—¿Cómo? —dijo Rosalie, esta vez más interesada.

—Hagamos un ejemplo. Cuando vi a Leah, su rostro me decía algo. Pensé: _esta muchachita está loca, _y resultó estar más zafada que yo. Pensé que era una coincidencia, pero dado que me puse a analizar más la situación... lo comprobé con Rosalie.

Bueno, ya no tenía tanto miedo. Esto prometía ser bueno.

—¿Con Rosalie? —pregunté. Ahora la que estaba cagada era ella.

—Ajam. Siempre pensé que ella tenía cara de que era muy pedorra. Y, por Buda, dormida no controla sus esfínteres... y le apestan. ¿Verdad, Bella?

Todos estábamos como en trance. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? La verdad era que Alice jamás bromeaba con esa cosas...

Pero bastó con que Bella sacara el rostro de sus manos para que todos saliéramos del estado de shock en el que nos encontrábamos. Bella tenía un ataque de risa silencioso. Se estaba ahogando. Todos nos reímos al mismo tiempo, a excepción de Rosalie, que optó por imitar los sonrojos de Bella y ahora tenía un color muy parecido al de las berenjenas. ¿Sonrojada? Yo más bien la veía morada.

—¡Es mentira! Emmett sabe que es mentira, he dormido con él mil veces y jamás...

—Es verdad —la interrumpió éste, encogiéndose de hombros mientras trataba de no reírse. Nunca había visto a Rosalie tan indignada. Ese tenía que ser el mejor día de mi vida.

—¡Qué puta perra hija de la chingada más graciosa! —decía Leah entre risas.

—Allie, Allie, ¿de qué tiene cara Jasper? —le pregunte completamente hilarante.

Alice se veía complacida de que aceptáramos su don con tanto gusto.

—Oh... espera —dijo, y lo miró tan intensamente. Jasper no le bajó la vista, al contrario, la vio con tanta intensidad como ella—. Oh, válgame, Jasper, tú tienes cara de que follas tan delicioso como los leones.

_¿Como los leones? _Puta madre más chistosa, bendito Dios que me la dio como mi mejor amiga.

Jasper le sonrió con una mueca de sexo implícita. Tenía la palabra "coger" por todos lados. El día que esos dos lo hicieran... mierda...

—Sigue, Allie, sigue, ¿de qué tiene cara Bella? —No iba a dejar pasar esto. Tenía que explotar el don de Allie.

Como acto reflejo, Bella dejó de reír inmediatamente.

—Mmm, ésa es una difícil —comenzó y se concentró—. Bella... tú tienes cara de... de que te comes los mocos. ¡No! Espera, tú tienes cara de que hueles la raíz de los vellos de tus axilas cuando los retiras... ¡No, no, no, no! Espera...

A este punto se me salían las lágrimas.

—Qué absurdo. No me los como. Y no huelo nada —contestó Bella, ahora aburrida.

—No seas aguafiestas, Belly-Bolly —_¿Belly-Bolly?_ —, tu amiga tiene poderes y hay que explotarlos. A ver, ¿de qué tengo cara yo? —preguntó Jacob. Oh, pobre Jacob, no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

—Tú eres fácil. Tienes cara de que, cuando estás desnudo frente a un espejo, te agachas y te miras el ano en el reflejo.

_No, mierda, no, me voy a ahogar._

—¡Genial! —dijo Jake—, de verdad eres buena en esto.

O sea que... él... él de verdad...

—Alice, ¿de qué tiene cara Edward? —pregunto Rosalie con malicia.

Oh, no...

Bueno, lo que sea que diga, ya no puede molestarme, esto ha sido demasiado genial.

—Ah, por eso te abracé, lo siento por ti y por Bella. Mi más grande pésame.

—¿Pésame?

—Por supuesto. Edward, tú tienes cara de dos cosas, y no estoy segura de cuál sea. Pero ambas son muy tristes.

Ella de verdad se veía triste. ¿Tengo cara de que me voy a morir?

—¿Qué es? —pregunté asustado y con un nudo en la garganta.

—Una de dos: o tu pene es pequeño... o huele mal. Un pene pequeño y apestosito. Sí, tienes cara de que te huele el pene —dijo, dándome unas palmaditas en los hombros.

_No. Me. Jodas._

...**...**...

* * *

**White**: La verdad, niñas, pienso que como lectoras hay que ser más responsables... o sea no pueden dejar de leernos por tres meses... Ah, no esperen, nosotras fuimos las irresponsables que no actualizamos, cierto... Vuelvo a empezar. Hola =) Hola, Mili, cómo está todo por allá, qué tal los brazos sexys del primo de tu esposa?

**Dulce**: Estoy triste y qué? solo voy a decir, el cap esta bueno, espero que les guste, las amo y YO NO TENGO HEMORROIDES... gracias =)

**White**: hahaha mili está deprimida y yo también, aunque por razones diferentes. Verán, ya que ella se rehusa a ser más comunicativa y está siendo una verdadera hija de puta, les contaré: ella está deprimida porque tiene años negando su homosexualidad, todos sospechábamos pero ella lo negaba una y otravez. Hace dos días decidió aceptarla y todos la rechazaon u.u Obvio yo la acepto y sé que ustedes también la quieren a pesar de que le guste eso de chocar pelucas, vdd? Yo estoy deprimida porque no nací coreana *se encoge de hombros*

...

Y aunque no lo crean, tenemos tres horas haciendo esta NA, la pobre de Mili está trabajando (no quieren saber de qué) así que mientras no contesta, yo seguiré hablando =)

**Dulce**: Mientes como la perra idiota que eres, no puedo ser lesbiana, mi religion limonesca no me lo permite, Jena, si es coreana, pero no es de las que parecen hombre, eso la deprime, que me imoorta, puede chingar con un halcon, chicas, apoyenme a mi, soy mas linda y graciosa

**White:** apóyenme a mí, no actualizábamos porque la parte que le tocó a Mili del cap, según ella, era mala, ya saben, es la clase de perra que busca la aprobación de los demás y dice OH LO HICE HORRIBLE y en realidad es bueno, entonces es culpa de ella todo este lío, ni siquiera se disculpa, yo en cambio sí lo hago =) soy cool y soy coreana y no tengo bubies por lo tanto paso fácil por hombre y te callas

Por cierto, quería aclarar que yo no soy Chilena, o sea, onda... sí manejo un poco su forma de hablar lokillas ^^ pero soy Mexicana =)

**Dulce:** Distorsionanas la realidad, que asco, obvio no eres chilena, cero cool, gracias por todos sus comentarios los leemos todos *por lo menos yo, Jena es demasiado Diva para hacerlo* y muero de risa, las quiero de veras por la buena onda y el cariño que nos ofrecen sin siquiera conocernos, por cierto, es Jena la del complejo Bella Swan wn.

**White:** Se dice "distorsionas", ¡Y NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE ATREVIERAS A USAR ESAS PALABRAS DEL COMPLEJO, SE NOTA QUE ERES SU PAISANA, WNA DEL MAL! soy una diva pero contesto muchos de sus rr's, estúpida así que cállate, haceme el favor de cerrar la boca, entendes? Osh me pones demal humor.

Oigan, perdón por no seguir con el fic cliché, pero a veces sale y a veces no, no podemos forzar nuestra imaginacion, lo siento, Mili, hay que cortar esta NA, ya está larguísima, as always... =/

**Dulce:** Seeh, saludos y noticias frescas ¡Chiliwilas productions les tiene noticias! Un nuevo proyecto, proximamente, esperamos sea de su agrado, al igual que lo fue Edwina, aunque será distinto

**White:** de hecho les tenemos dos proyectos, pero uno está requete bien guardado porque va a ser muy difícil, así que ese aún no, pero el otro esperamos sacarlo la semana que viene vale? así que no se olviden de meter la alerta de autor. Ojala hayan disfrutado de este cap, es con mucho amor de nuestra parte, ya en serio lamentamos haber demorado, esperamos que no nos vuelva a pasar. Las amamos y nos leemos prontito.

_**Las alas que nos llevan a volar no se encuentran en nuestras espaldas, sio en el redondo culo de Eddie que nos inspira día a día**_

_**Cambio y fuera.**_


	13. Gripe vaginal

Disclaimer: Casi ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen. Son de SM a excepción de Edwina, a la cual le hacemos la operación jarocha cada noche para nuestra satisfacción personal. Si la hurtas te saldrán granos en el culo. La historia si es nuestra.

Edwina Cullen

By

Chiliwilas

(Dulce & White)

...**...**...

Summary: Iba a restarle importancia y decir que era sólo una compañera, sin embargo, la telaraña había llegado a un punto interesante. Una sonrisa maliciosa se plasmó en mi rostro y, dando la espalda a Charlie, respondí: — ¡Oh sí, papá! Edwina es mi mejor amiga.

...**...**...

—¡Muévanse más rápido, muchachos! —gritó el hombre calvo de pie frente a las gradas en el gimnasio—. ¡El tiempo es saber, no lo pierdan!

—¿Quién es ése? —preguntó Rosalie, arrugando la nariz mientras tratábamos de avanzar entre el mar de gente que intentaba llegar a las gradas.

—Es el entrenador Clapp —respondió tranquila y suavemente Alice—. Lo convencí de que el peluquín alteraba su aura.

Rosalie rodó los ojos siendo una perra indiferente.

—Muy considerado de tu parte, Alice —comenté distraída haciendo un recorrido visual con mis ojos, buscando a Edward y Jasper.

Finalmente los encontré en medio, charlando descuidadamente; junto a ellos había dos lugares libres.

Las chicas siguieron mi mirada y Rosalie resopló rodando los ojos.

—_Edwina _es una vaca rencorosa.

Alice le hizo una inclinación de cabeza y avanzó con exagerada rapidez teniendo en cuenta que hablábamos de la chica con espíritu de marihuana, hasta llegar al lugar vacío junto Jasper, él se irguió enseguida y comenzó a ignorar a Edward sonriéndole a Alice e inclinándose muy cerca de ella para susurrarle al oído.

Rosalie y yo nos acercamos y ella se sentó delante de nosotros en un lugar libre.

—¡Rosie! —saludó Edward al verla acomodándose delante de nosotros—. No quisimos que te sentaras demasiado lejos porque somos tus amigos pero tu problema de gases nos impide tenerte más cerca.

—Muy sabia, _Edwina _—respondió ella—, tu ambigüedad sexual me causa diarrea.

Esperé la furia de mi novio y que se lanzara sobre Rosalie para ahorcarla o algo, pero sólo sonrió como si hubiese sido un halago y giró su rostro para mirarme, sonrió más aún y tomó mi mano tirando de mí para sentarme en sus piernas y me beso a modo de saludo.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó sin dejar de besarme, sonreí por su ansiedad, estaba increíblemente fascinada con esta parte de la reconciliación donde parecía que Edward jamás conseguía suficiente de mí.

—¡Por Dios! ¡¿Quiénes son esos muchachitos? ¡¿Cullen? ¡¿Swan?

Los gritos escandalizados del entrenador Clapp nos obligaron a separarnos.

—Qué hombrecito más irritante —susurré molesta dejando las piernas de Edward para sentarme en mi propio lugar junto a él.

—Le debemos el favor —comentó Rosalie mirándose las uñas—, parecen un par de babosas apareándose.

—Víbora —le respondí mirándola mal.

—Lesbiana —dijo ella sonriéndome con burla.

—¡Ya! ¡Cállense, mocosos! —El gritó iracundo del entrenador Clapp nos obligó a callarnos y mirar hacía abajo en su dirección—. ¡Cierren la maldita boca o los castigo a todos!

Todo el gimnasio se quedó en absoluto silencio, él paseo la mirada por las gradas y al fin suspiró satisfecho.

—Al fin… Ahora que tengo su atención, comenzaremos. —Pausa—. Debido al alto índice de embarazos adolescentes y el masivo contagio de enfermedades venéreas a temprana edad, hemos decidido informar a nuestros estudiantes.

El entrenador se acercó a Sebastian, un muñeco que se usaba en las clases de primeros auxilios.

—Así que, Sebastian y yo —comenzó pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros al muñeco—, vamos a hablarles sobre sexualidad, relaciones y enfermedades.

Alice se puso de pie de golpe y todos se giraron para mirarla.

—Abundio…

—¡Clapp, Alice! ¡Entrenador Clapp! —corrigió rápidamente el entrenador, sin poder evitar con ello una ola de carcajadas por la mención de su feo nombre de pila.

—Su madre lo ha decorado con su nombre, sería una falta a ella no reconocerlo como tal —explicó muy tranquilamente mi amiga y las carcajadas pararon porque seguramente, al igual que yo, nadie entendió qué mierda quiso decir.

—Así que, entrenador Abundio… —repitió con solemnidad—, creo fielmente que el sexo es innecesario, perturbador, traumático, sucio y que huele mal, y he hecho sagrados votos al padre sol que consisten en no practicarlo.

Cada persona en aquel gimnasio la miraba tal y como yo me sentía, confundida, muy, muy confundida.

—¿Podrías… Explicarte? —Preguntó el entrenador rascando su cabeza.

Alice asintió y tomó aire.

—No tendré sexo jamás en esta vida. —El jadeo entre sorpresa y dolor de Jasper fue lo único que se oyó en respuesta—. Quizá si en mi siguiente vida soy una margarita haré fotosíntesis pero eso no cuenta como sexo propiamente dicho —continuó divagando un poco—, así que mi presencia aquí no es necesaria. —Juntó sus palmas frente a su pecho como si rezara y se inclinó—. Námaste.

Se podría decir que a pesar de que todos conocían la excentricidad de mi amiga, aquello no había dejado indiferente a nadie.

—¡Brandon, espera! —El gritó del entrenador la detuvo cuando ya estaba llegando al final de las gradas—. ¡Ven acá!

Mi amiga caminó con su característico estado de leona recién follada y se detuvo junto al muñeco.

—Námaste, Sebastian, te ves bien hoy —saludó con el correspondiente gesto.

—Ya deja de jugar, Brandon, esto es serio —comenzó el entrenador regañándola—. Aunque pienses mantenerte virgen hasta convertirte en una violeta…

—Margarita —corrigió tranquilamente Alice, interrumpiéndolo.

—Lo que sea —pronunció lentamente él como si mi amiga fuese alguna clase de alien con problemas de aprendizaje—. Debes informarte.

—Estoy informada —aclaró ella, hablándole con paciencia, como si fuera obvio.

—¿Sabes lo que son las enfermedades venéreas? —preguntó él con una ceja alzada desafiante.

Ella asintió.

—Es cuando nuestra vagina se enferma —respondió apuntando su entrepierna—, o el pene, en su caso —agregó apuntando la entrepierna del señor Clapp.

Una tos incomoda salio del entrenador, probablemente por lo específica de la explicación de Alice.

—¿Y...? —Tos—. ¿Puedes nombrar algunas?

Otro asentimiento calmado.

—Sífilis, gonorrea, papiloma humano, gripe vaginal, sida, ladillas, herpes genital…

—¿Gripe vaginal? —pronunció el entrenador consternado, interrumpiéndola—. Eso no existe.

—Claro que sí —respondió tranquilamente mi amiga.

—Claro que no, estás confundida —insistió el entrenador frunciendo el ceño.

—Conozco a alguien que lo padece, es más, he oído claramente a su vagina estornudar.

Todos en el gimnasio se giraron a mirar a Rosalie que seguía limándose las uñas; cuando se dio cuenta, sólo alzó los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros respondió:

—No me miren a mí —dijo y volvió a bajar los ojos a sus uñas, siguiendo con su labor—. A la que le estornuda la vagina es a Bella.

Las carcajadas eran tan fuertes que ni siquiera lograba oír los gritos del entrenador Clapp que parecía reclamarle a Alice.

Las manos me empezaron a sudar cuando la atención de todos estuvo puesta en mí.

—¡No es cierto! —grité sintiendo cómo el sudor comenzaba a salir por todos lados—. ¡Mi vagina nunca ha estado enferma!

No estaba consiguiendo mejorar las cosas con eso, ni Edward amenazando con golpear a quienes se rieran de mi vagina acusada de tener resfriado….

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! —gritó el entrenador, logrando que la mayoría se calmara—. ¡¿Puedes decirme de dónde sacaste esa mentira? —continuó, dirigiéndose sólo a Alice, ya sin atisbo de paciencia.

—¡Pero es que es cierto! —respondió Alice extrañamente perturbada, era obvio que él la ofendía con su incredulidad—. ¡Es mi vagina la que tiene gripe! ¡La he oído estornudar y moquea muchísimo!

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó Jasper con voz ahogada—. ¡Entrenador Clapp!

El entrenador se giró hacía las gradas y miró a Jasper que se había levantado con expresión de sufrimiento.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito… Salir un momento —respondió el rubio sosteniendo su chaqueta en frente a sus pantalones.

—¡Por Dios! ¡¿No puedes esperar a que terminemos? Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo con los juegos de Brandon. —Jasper cerró los ojos como si el sólo mencionar el nombre de Alice le causara dolor.

—Lo siento, señor, no puedo —aseguró Jasper.

—¡¿Por qué diablos no puedes? —Obviamente el entrenador estaba completamente frustrado y furioso a esas alturas.

—Porque, señor, así como Alice descubrió la gripe vaginal —Una sacudida sospechosa bajo su chaqueta—, me parece que acabo de descubrir la erección súbita.

Una variedad de expresiones de asco y otras de risa se manifestaron en el gimnasio, pero sólo pude ver tres cosas: cómo Jasper salía a toda velocidad del lugar, cómo Alice lo miraba hambrienta, y cómo el entrenador Clapp se ponía verde y luego pálido antes de caer inconciente sobre Sebastian el muñeco.

—Ah... usted tampoco quiere sexo con gente real, ¿verdad, Abundio? Sebastián es una buena elección... —fue lo último que le escuché decir a Alice.

…

—A veces pienso que quizá a Alice le falta alguna parte del cerebro o algo —comentó Rosalie mientras extendía los brazos sobre su cabeza.

Era un día extrañamente agradable, no había sol ni nada, pero no hacía tanto frío y al parecer no iba a llover. Así que Rosalie decidió hacer sus ejercicios de yoga en su jardín mientras yo me extendía en una de sus tumbonas y comía frituras de queso.

—¿Y Jasper? —pregunté sin contener la risa—. Es un enfermo sexual... ¡Tuvo una erección por la agripada vagina de Alice!

Ambas comenzamos a reír, hasta que ella se giró a verme e hizo una mueca de asco.

—Traga antes de hablar o reírte, Bella, por dios.

—¡Ay, Rosalie! —me quejé, pero tragando de todos modos— Es que tu eres tan elegante, ¿no? —comenté irónicamente.

—Por lo menos no hablo con la boca llena —se defendió.

—No, llena de _comida, _no —insinué metiendo más frituras a mi boca.

El crujido de una rama llamó la atención de ambas, sin embargo, no le tomamos demasiada atención, seguro era algún ave cagando en el árbol de limones que estaba junto a nosotras.

—Oye, Rose, quiero pedirte algo —comenté mientras mi amiga se inclinaba y ponía las palmas en el piso con el trasero levantado.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de paz, y un extraño sonido llamó mi atención como un ronroneó o algo así. Miré el árbol con sospecha, pero no había nada.

Seguro el que cagaba era un gato.

—¿Qué quieres pedirme? —preguntó al notar que no le respondía, volví a mirarla y tenía un ojo abierto—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás fumando lo mismo que Alice?

—Rosalie —pronuncié con fingida rabia—. Eres tan dulce como una patada en el culo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se irguió inspirando para tomar otra posición.

—Lo sé.

—Quiero que dejes de molestar a Edward con el asunto de Edwina —pedí no muy segura de cómo plantearlo.

Ella abrió ambos ojos esta vez, y me miró como si le hubiese pedido un hijo alzando una ceja.

—Estás loca —afirmó juntando sus palmas frente a su pecho como lo hace Alice al saludar y apoyó uno de sus pies en su rodilla opuesta—. Jamás en esta vida, Bella.

Bajé la mirada a mi bowl con frituras de queso y me mordí el labio.

—Bien.

—¿Bien? —inquirió ella frunciendo el seño—. ¿Qué pasó con los insultos? ¿Con la hostilidad?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es importante para mí, y si no puedes hacerlo…

Tuve que contener la sonrisa cuando la cara de Rosalie se descompuso al oír mi tono tan miserable.

—Pero… ¡Bella! Él me molesta desde que llegaron aquí y al fin tengo material para devolvérsela —se quejó.

—Bueno… ¿Recuerdas todo lo que me ha hecho Emmett y yo lo he obviado porque es tu novio? —pregunté jugando sucio, ella hizo una mueca y asintió—. Ajá… Sí, porque pensé que eso hacen las amigas.

Rosalie estaba a punto de ceder, lo sabía, era una arpía, pero cuando se trataba de lealtad dejaba de ser la perra de siempre.

Suspiró exageradamente como si fuera a firmar un trato con el diablo y volvió a sostenerse en sus dos pies.

—De acuerdo —concedió—. Acepto _disminuir_ la artillería, pero ni tu falso dolor hará que lo deje por completo.

Sí, bueno, era obvio que Rose jamás creería en mis artimañas emocionales.

Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia esta vez y me eche un puñado de frituras a la boca.

—Por mí esta bien —acepté y volvió a mirarme como si estuviera cubierta de algo asqueroso, así que me llené aún más la boca de frituras.

Casi me ahogo al reírme de su cara, pero le importo tan poco como a Alice ser normal.

—En serio, qué asco… —comenzó a decir mientras se sacaba la sudadera y quedaba con una camiseta que se le pegaba muchísimo al cuerpo y hacía ver sus senos enormes y apunto de salirse. La vida era injusta al haberle proporcionado semejantes protuberancias.

—¡Mierda santa…! —Oímos una exclamación proveniente del árbol y ambas nos giramos hacía él en el preciso momento que un crujido más fuerte se oía y un bulto de cabello rubio caía.

Ambas gritamos horrorizadas al pensar en un psicópata acosador, pero de pronto el bulto se levantó quejándose y sacudiéndose la ropa.

Ambas dejamos de gritar pero Rosalie se quedó con la cara de horror y la boca abierta.

—¿Lauren?

Mientras, yo me empecé a reír revolcándome sobre la tumbona.

—Hey, Rosie —saludó sonrojada mirando el piso sacudiendo con una mano su ropa y sosteniendo con fuerza un limón en la otra—. Qué _linda_ te ves —susurró con voz lujuriosa mientras levantaba la mirada y recorría con descaro el cuerpo de mi amiga, provocándome un histérico ataque de risa.

—Lauren —Repitió Rose, esta vez como una afirmación—. ¿Estabas espiándonos?

La rubia admiradora de mi amiga pareció salir del embrujó al que estaba sometida mirando los pechos de Rose y respondió medio ida.

—Claro que no las espiaba a las dos, sólo a ti.

Rosalie se acercó a mí cuando comencé a ahogarme por la risa y me dio un empujón tan fuerte que me tiró de la tumbona.

—¡Deja de reír, idiota!

—¡Digo, a ninguna! ¡A ninguna! —se corrigió la chica sacudiendo la cabeza y pareció ser conciente del limón en su mano—. ¡Quería un limón! ¡Eso! No quería molestar, así que me subí al árbol desde mi casa y al tomar el limón me caí.

—¡¿Lauren es tu vecina? —chillé entre risas desde el suelo, sin poderlo creer.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sabía —comentó Rosalie incomoda, miré a Lauren y me di cuenta porque se había puesto tensa de pronto.

La chica se había recuperado de la caída y volvía a su postura cazadora.

—Bueno, Rosie —susurró acercándose a ella sensualmente—, ahora lo sabes y puedes visitarme siempre que quieras —le ronroneó muy cerca—. Tengo una cama enorme y cómoda.

Rosalie tenía una cara de terror y comenzó a avanzar hacía atrás alejándose de su admiradora.

—Te lo agradezco, pero mi cama esta bien para mí.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Para mí también! Podemos probarla juntas cuando quieras —ofreció lamiéndose los labios.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Suficiente! —exclamó Rosalie intimidada, tomó a Lauren del brazo y la guió fuera del patio a la casa, supuse que para llevarla a la salida principal—. A mi mamá no le gustan las visitas no programadas Lauren, así que tienes que irte….

Vi através de las mamparas de vidrio cómo atravesaban la sala y la guiaba a la salida.

Cuando volvió yo ya había conseguido levantarme del piso y estaba sentada en la tumbona otra vez.

—No te atrevas a decir ni una sola palabra —me amenazó mirándome furiosa.

Y no lo hice, sólo me lancé a reír otra vez.

Y la verdad, después de semejante espectáculo estaba demasiado cansada, y Rosalie demasiado mosqueada como para seguir haciéndole compañía, así que me fui a mi casa, aprovechando el buen clima caminé y pensé en Edward y el alivio que sería que Rosalie bajara la intensidad de sus burlas.

Además, después de un tiempo, todos lo olvidarían.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, vi la camioneta del papá de Jake estacionada, y una sonrisa enorme apareció en mi rostro. Aquel día parecía no terminar de hacerme reír.

—¡Belly Bolly! —Saludó mi amigo al verme poniéndose de pie de un ágil salto para abrazarme.

—¡Jakey Jay! —saludé de vuelta riendo, cuando me dejó ir, pude ver a Billy y mi papá hablando sobre cosas de machos, como béisbol y motores.

—Hola, Billy —saludé sentándome junto al lugar donde Jake había estado y él me siguió—. Hola, papá ¿Dónde esta mamá?

Charlie se encogió de hombros , y probablemente ni siquiera escuchó mi pregunta, era alguna clase de mecanismo masculino que no podía, ni me interesaba descifrar. Pero cada vez que Charlie y Billy se reunían, la casa se llenaba de testosterona, cervezas y deportes en la TV, y todo lo demás pasaba a desaparecer.

Los hombres y sus cosas.

Al día siguiente la escuela era tan normal como cada día, Alice pareciendo drogada, Jasper pareciendo a punto de tener un orgasmo, Rosalie siendo perseguida por Lauren, Edward siendo increíblemente guapo y sexy.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó, nos reunimos todos en la mesa de la cafetería que estaba más cerca de la entrada para tirar bolitas de papel a los que entraban.

—Así que...¿cuál es el plan para hoy? —preguntó Edward apuntando a Tayler que estaba entrando para luego lanzar una bola de papel en su nuca, en cuanto la pelota lo golpeó, Tayler se volteó buscando a su atacante y todos miramos a otro lado para despistarlo, dos segundos después Tayler estaba peleándose con Mike-el-nerd-declarado-de-la-escuela-Newton por haberlo "atacado".

—Voy a purificar mi vagina con sales aromáticas y miel —respondió Alice inhalando profundamente y cerrando los ojos.

—¡Oh, dios! Y yo me pasaré la noche recordando eso con mis manos —soltó Jasper mirando hambriento a la _hippie toy_.

—Qué asco, y yo dándome golpes contra la pared para olvidarlo —Habló Edward asqueado.

—Yo voy a estudiar con Emmett —comentó Rose armando una torre con papas fritas—. Le dije a mi mamá que era mi tutor de ciencias, así que eso nos dará una excusa para pasar tiempo juntos.

—Tú mamá nunca se lo va a creer cuando lo vea —aseguré tirando una bola de papel pequeña a su torre, tirándosela—. Suerte con eso.

—Idiota… —murmuró tratando de levantar su torre—, ¿qué harás tú, hija? ¿Fastidiarle la vida a algún buen ciudadano?

—Voy a salir con Jake y Leah —respondí con una sonrisa engreída— ¿Adivina quién va a divertirse insultando a un montón de desconocidos en beneficio de la salud de una pobre chica bipolar?

—Tourette, idiota, síndrome de tourette, no bipolaridad —informó la rubia sin mirarme, concentrada en su edificación comestible.

Hice una mueca quitándole importancia.

—Está loca, eso es todo, lo demás son tecnicismos —me defendió Edward lanzándole otra pelota de papel al edificio de Rosalie, provocando que ella le gruñera, y él sonriera.

—¿Quieres que vaya con ustedes? —me preguntó tomando un mechón de mi cabello y comenzando a jugar con él.

Negué sonriendo.

—Vamos al circo donde trabaja el papá de Jake por las noches, probablemente Charlie esté ahí.

El rostro de mi novio decayó y con una cara de sufrimiento que era imposible disimular habló inseguro.

—Bueno, Edwina podría…

—No —negué en seguida—. No volverás a vestirte de mujer jamás, no porque yo te lo pida al menos —continué muy segura.

—Pero es la única forma —debatió él.

—No, Edward, no cuando eso te hace daño, tenemos toda la vida, amor, no vamos a morir por vernos un poco menos —insistí.

Él tomó mi cara con sus manos y me besó.

—Gracias —murmuró sobre mis labios—. No tienes idea de cómo te amo ahora mismo.

Comencé a reír feliz, quizá tendríamos menos tiempo para estar juntos ahora, pero él ya no tendría que sacrificarse cada vez que debía usar tacones.

—Que patética, Isabella, serás la tercera rueda —se burló la rubia víbora.

—Tu mala vibra sólo mejora mi humor, conejita —me burlé—. Mi papá y Aurelio Peps va con nosotros.

Edward comenzó a ahogarse con un trozo de manzana que estaba comiendo y todos se giraron a mirarlo, le golpee la espalda un par de veces hasta que el trozo de manzana salió volando e impactó justo con el edificio de papas fritas que Rose acababa de levantar por tercera vez.

—¡Mierda! —reclamó, ella levantándose de golpe—. ¡No vuelvo a almorzar con ustedes, incivilizados! —Se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

—Amigo, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Jasper mirando preocupado a Edward que estaba completamente rojo.

—¡¿Qué TÚ vas a ir a DÓNDE con QUIÉN? —me preguntó completamente exaltado.

…

—¿Así que tu novio se enojó porque el ayudante de tu papá vino con nosotros? —preguntó Leah lamiendo su paleta con una mueca casi angelical—. ¡Que se lo coja su puta madre, cabrón mal nacido!

—Ajá, completamente cabrón, nena, y su madre la más puta de todas —concedió Jake besando su cabeza, iban abrazados caminando junto a mí.

—No, Leah —respondí sin poder evitar la risita—. No esta enojado. Él confía en mí.

—Pero no le agrada la idea de que Aurelio esté cerca, ¿no? —Acertó Jake cuando estábamos llegando a la carpa del circo.

Me encogí de hombros y entré al lugar, en seguida vi a mi papá en la primera fila junto a un hombre encorvado, muy alto, de cabello anaranjado y pecoso.

Aurelio Peps. El perro faldero de mi padre y el iluso que cree que algún día Charlie le concederá mi mano. Ridículo, se agrega a la lista.

Suspiré cansada, y pensé que me habría encantado que Edward estuviese ahí, poniendo en su lugar a Aurelio con sus groserías, y su mal humor cuando alguien me molesta.

—¡Isabella! —Llamó Peps en cuanto nos vio sacudiendo su mano en el aire.

Jake le dio un apretón a mi hombro infundiéndome valor, nos acercamos y Charlie nos saludó con un asentimiento sin siquiera levantarse… Siempre tan expresivo.

En cambio Aurelio estaba de pie con una sonrisa psicópata mirándome con esos ojos bizcos que me asustaban y causaban gracia a la vez.

—Isabella… —pronunció con una risa idiota—. Qué bellas flores la que te adornan esta noche.

—No traigo flores. ¿De que hablas? —Pregunté confundida.

—Es una metáfora, mi preciosa gardenia —Respondió riendo como _Goffy_.

—Eh… sí, mira, si vuelves a decirme como a una planta, te doy un puñetazo —le comuniqué evitando su mirada.

Su risa aumento.

—¡Ay, eres una loquilla!

—Dios… —susurré desesperada—. Mátame, sólo durante dos horas, sólo dos horas.

—Guardé dos lugares aquí —anunció él mirándome insinuante—. Podríamos…

—¡Ay! ¡Pero qué hombrecito tan dulce! —interrumpió una vocecita chillona y aguda.

Me volteé en cuanto reconocí esa voz y mi mandíbula seguro cayó hasta el piso.

—¡Mira, Bella! ¡Nos guardo dos asientos, para que veamos el show juntas!

—¿Edwar…? —comencé sorprendida, pero Jake me piso logrando que me callara.

—¡Edwina! —gritó mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos haciéndome ver que casi decía Edward, en lugar de Edwina—. ¡Cariño! ¡Qué bueno que viniste, Edwina! —repitió con voz obvia, haciendo énfasis en el nombre femenino—. ¡Cada día más guapa!

—¡Oh, Jake! —Exclamó encantadoramente—. ¡Eres un bomboncito!

Edwina avanzó el metro que nos separaba y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Gracias por invitarme, Belly Bolly! —dijo muy fuerte para que todos lo oyeran.

—Ah… Por nada —pronuncié un poco desconcertada, era Edwina, completamente, vestida más femenina que nunca.

Y Edward no parecía sufrir en lo absoluto.

—¡Edwina! —Exclamó Charlie poniéndose de pie—. Qué gusto me da verte, niña, pensé que Bella y tú estaban peleadas.

—¡Ay, Charlie! —canturreó pestañeando—. Bella y yo somos inseparables —me miró a mí entonces y me sonrió como mi Edward—. Vamos a estar juntos siempre.

Sonreí de vuelta, como la loca enamorada que era y quise besarlo, pero no se podía, así que tuve que conformarme con abrazarlo.

—¡Juntas, juntas! —corrigió, Jake exaltado, riendo nervioso—. Qué chicas, ¿no? —le dijo a Charlie dándole un codazo amistoso.

Este sonrió mirando a Jake como si estuviese loco y no me preocupo, Charlie siempre ha pensado que mi amigo es tan mentalmente inestable como su novia. Mi papá se sentó y yo me senté junto a él, con Edward a mi lado, luego quedó Aurelio, Jake y Leah.

—¿Y…? —comenzó Edward mirando a Aurelio con una mueca coqueta—. ¿Quién eres caramelito? —Aurelio se movió incómodo en su asiento y pronunció su nombre sin ganas—. ¡Uy, lindo!

—¡¿Qué haces? —le susurré a Edward sin contener mis risas.

—Sólo un poco de su acosadora medicina —respondió divertido—. Él acosa a mi novia y yo lo acoso a él.

—¡Señoras y señores! —El gritó del maestro de ceremonias llamó nuestra atención.

La cara de Edward se transformó en puro horror cuando miró al frente.

—¡Mierda! —susurró desesperado—. ¡¿Qué es esto?

—Am… Esto, amor, es… —Lo pensé un poco y no había forma de disminuir el golpe—. Un circo travesti, por eso no quería que Edwina viniera.

En ese momento el maestro de ceremonias que resultaba ser un hombre disfrazado de Dolly Parton volvió a hablar.

—Tengo el excelentísimo honor de dejar sobre este respetabilísimo escenario a… ¡Bugambilia Bragas de Francia!

Todo el publico estalló en aplausos y silbidos y las luces se apagaron, Edward aprovecho de darme un beso rápido y susurrarme "Lo hago porque te amo" aunque sonó como si se lo dijera a si mismo.

Un solo foco de luz rosa alumbró el escenario y una montaña de pluma fucsia apareció, la música comenzó a sonar y la suave voz femenina comenzó a cantar.

"_Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía… Y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies, me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba… Era sólo lo que tú querías ver…"_

La música se hizo más rápida de pronto y las plumas volaron, mientras muchos bailarines en mayas salían al escenario.

"_¡Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina, me puse tacones, me pinté y era bella, y caminé hasta la puerta, te escuché gritarme, pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme!"_

—¡Oh, por Dios! —susurró Edward— ¡Ése es…!

—_¡Y miré la noche ya no era oscura era de… Lentejuelas!_

Todos los presentes se levantaron y aplaudieron ovacionando y bailando al ritmo de la canción.

—¡Ése es mi suegro! —Gritó Leah emocionada sacudiendo el puño en el aire orgullosa— ¡Muéstreles quien es la más brillante, puto travestido! ¡Marica de mierda!

—Billy Black —completé la frase de Edward, mientras él seguía mirando el escenario con la boca abierta, sin poderlo creer.

Y la noche estaba recién comenzando…

**White: **Hola, mujeres engañadas! Tato tiempo sin verlas. Como dato cultural, me gustaría decirles que no nos inventamos ninguna enfermedad. Mili tuvo todos los síntomas: resfriado en las paredes uterinas, escalofríos en la vaginita, temperatura y moqueo. Al final, el Dr. le diagnosticó Gripe Vaginal... y la cura era que la azotaran unos chiliwiles pero es tan puritana que sigue enferma. No la oyen estornudar desde su monitor?

**Dulce: **Que asco me da tu humor barato, yo decidi que desde hoy sólo haré chistes con alto nivel cultural y que no atenten contra ninguna minoria, grupo, etnia, etc... Me producen rechazo ustedes y su mundo fome donde rien de las vulgaridades de esta pinche perra pito coño verga ano ignorante

**White: **Aahhhh... eso fue muy... mmmm... elegante (?) Qué asco me das, Nilisen. En fin. Cómo están? Qué cuentan sus chiliwilas? Espero que este cap sirva como campaña o algo, deben cuidar su organito sexual y no andarlo dejando por todos lados, o sea, si lo van a dejar por allí, que sea un luar limpio para que después no les dé gripe vaginal, o algo peor, diarrea vaginal... iugh...

Umm... Nos extrañaron? =D

**Dulce: **Obvio, si somos adorables, les tenemos dos sorpresas a lo facebook, primero un grupo Chiliwilas, donde todos los días diremos locuras y nos reiremos de todo jum... Y ¿Adivinen quien tiene facebook?

**White:**¡ADIVINEN, COÑO DE MIERDA, PUTA MADRE, CARAJO, QUE SE LES ATORE UN PEDO POR TRES DÍAS, PERRAS, OJALA SE LES ROSTICE EL CHILIWILONGO! Ah... tuve un ataque Leahnezco... ejem... sí, Alice de Edwina tiene facebook =)

**Dulce: **Seep, con toda su mierda hippie, Alice decidio hacerse FB para eliminar tensiones, en nuestro perfil el link del grupo en fb y el perfil de Alice

**White: **Ah... eso que ella dijo. Sip. También les tenemos un Twiter, formspring, tumblr, hi5, myspace... ah no eso no, lo siento, Mili me mintió. Oigan, no quiero ser una perra presumida... PERO DÉJENME CONTARLES QUE HOY SAQUÉ DIEZ EN MI EXAMEN DE PASTELERÍA CON MI SEXY CHEF QUE DESEO ME AMASE UN SENO Y ME EMPANICE LA MOROCOTONGA =) así que espero sus felicitaciones =) Algo que agregar, amorcita de mi vida y de mi corazón?

**Dulce: **Sí... Perra presumida, tu chef es más feo que una almeja, en verdad, tiene pinta de almeja. Yo te felicito averdita porque no dejas que la sifilis consuma tu vida y sigues estudiando... les cuento que su hermano, el chefsito más sexy que hayan visto, tambien saco 10, y yo deseo que amase mis pompas mientras me sacude la chiliwla con su embutido. Fuck, yeah!

**White: **Agh, me largo, cuando empiezas a hablar de mi hermano me lleno d imagenes mentales tan desagradables que me provocas un retortijon de culo. Adiós! Las amo a todas. ah, saludos a Sandrita, a Sofy, a Ale, y a Liz, que nos fue a joder en la página diciendo que pedimos RR's. díganle a esa perra que se joda, JAMÁS LO HEMOS HECHO ni lo haremos nunca, onda eso sólo es un plus, cachai? Adieú!

**PD Chiliwilinezca: este capítulo va dedicado a todas ustedes que nos leen y esperan, pero especialmente por hoy va para Karla Cruzado (de la página) porque está de cumpleaños hoy miércoles 27 de abril, y para MariieeCarmeen hdz (de la página también) porque admitió públicamente que Mili es la más idiota de las dos. Amén por ella. Arigatto!**

**Las alas que nos llevan a volar no se encuentran en nuestras espaldas, sino en el redondo culo de eddie que nos inspira dia tras dia.**

_**Cambio y fuera**_

_**.**_


End file.
